


Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor

by Byletha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mature male - Young male, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom assoiffé de connaissance décide après avoir découvert les penchants sexuels de Dumbledore de le charmer afin qu'il lui dévoile des sortilèges rares et noirs. (Journal intime écrit au Je.)</p><p>NB: Si vous aimez les histoires fidèlement reliées aux détails des livres, ne perdez pas votre temps. (Je sais que c'est important pour certaines personnes.) Si ça ne vous encombre pas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! =)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'ultime décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Mon plan d'exterminer les enfants impurs à l'aide de mon Basilic soigneusement dompté fut de courte durée. Poudlard a faillit être fermé et j'ai besoin d'y étudier jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme. Je dois mettre ce projet en suspens. Depuis la mort de Mimi, Dumbledore me surveille de trop prêt de toute manière. Je dois me montrer plus discret et ce même si mon dégoût envers les Sang-de-Bourbe est difficile à contrôler. J'ai l'impression que ce cher directeur m’a toujours surveillé depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je ne peux plus ouvrir la chambre des secrets, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverai le moyen d'y retourner un jour. Toutefois, je souhaite continuer d'approfondir mes connaissances en magie noire. C'est primordiale et pour y arriver, je dois gagner la confiance de Dumbledore. Je ressens le besoin de regarder derrière mon épaule constamment depuis cet événement ''tragique''. Quelques vérités accompagnées d'une fausse tristesse me seront utiles. Étape 1 : lui rendre une petite visite afin de voir ce qu'il en est et parvenir à éveiller chez lui de la sympathie. Ce sera facile. C'est un homme bon. 

Une fois devant la porte du directeur, je frappai.

-Professeur Dumbledore? Je peux entrer? Demandais-je avant même de me présenter, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car il savait qui frappait à sa porte.

-Bien sur monsieur Jedusor. Quoi que je suis surpris de vous voir dans mon bureau. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-il en déposant la plume qu'il tenait à la main devant son encrier.

-Je voulais aborder un sujet délicat avec vous. Dis-je d’un ton volontairement intimidé.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris. Dit-il en me présentant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Dumbledore parut soudainement préoccupé par mon état.

-Voilà, sachez que vous êtes l’homme que je respecte et que j’admire le plus. Sans vous, je résiderais encore dans cet épouvantable orphelinat et pourtant... vous me blessez beaucoup. Dis-je en baissant la tête dramatiquement.

Le regard de Dumbledore s’agrandit et un long silence s’en suivit.

-Vos yeux se posent sur moi dès que l'occasion se présente...mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Mentis-je.

Le directeur de Poudlard ferma les yeux et frotta son front d'un air embarrassé.

-Oh…vous avez remarqué l’attention particulière que je vous porte ces derniers temps. Je me croyais plus discret. Sachez que ce n’est pas ce à quoi vous songez. La mort de Mimi est une affaire classée. Cette araignée diabolique s'est échappée et Hagrid fut expulsé. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire en le dénonçant. Je ne vous en tiens pas rancune.

Surpris par cette réponse, je relevai la tête.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi…

-Vos traits ont changé durant la dernière année et vous me rappelez étrangement un agréable passé dans lequel résidait un ami poche. Il se nommait Grindelwald. Il était sans cesse à la bibliothèque et assoiffé de connaissances tout comme vous. J’ai apprit beaucoup à ses côtés. Il était charismatique et tous l'admirait, moi le premier. Il demeurait malgré cela une personne solitaire. La compagnie de ses pensées le comblait. Bref, je suis navré d'avoir provoqué en vous un sentiment d'inquiétude Tom. Ça ne se reproduira plus. 

-Cet homme monsieur... qu’est-il devenu? Demandais-je intrigué.

Dumbledore jeta un bref regard en direction de sa pensine avant de reposer les yeux sur moi.

-Quelqu'un de dangereux. Faites attention à ce que cette soif de connaissance ne devienne pas obsessive chez vous également. D'accord? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

-Très bien monsieur et merci pour ces confidences. Je me sens rassuré maintenant. Si vous me permettez monsieur. Vous dites que cet homme demeurait seul dans ses pensées, mais qu'il s'agissait malgré tout d'un ami proche. Jamais vous n'avez pressentit en lui le danger? Il m'est difficile de vous imaginer commettre une erreur. Que ce soit dans une matière scolaire ou lorsqu'il s'agit de cerner la véritable nature d'une personne.

\- Nous ne devions pas être assez proche...apparemment pas suffisamment pour le garder dans le droit chemin avec moi. La beauté de notre amitié m'a aveuglé et j'ai malheureusement perçu sa véritable nature que trop tard. Je suis flatté de l'admiration que vous me portez monsieur Jedusor, mais je ne suis qu'un être humain et je peux commettre des erreurs comme tout le monde. Dit-il en baissant la tête tristement.

-Cet homme a été idiot. Dis-je en me levant.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

-Il a manqué une occasion d’apprendre à mon avis. En demeurant à vos côtés, il aurait apprit d'avantage j'en suis persuadé. Cet homme aurait dû rester auprès de vous plutôt que de se renfermer sur lui-même et de sombrer dans la démence.

Dumbledore me sourit alors gentiment.

-Après ce que vous venez de me dire, je ne me fais plus de soucis pour vous. 

Je lui fis un signe de tête respectueux avant de quitter son bureau et me dirigeai vers mon dortoir.

Bien entendu tous ces compliments n’étaient pas sans arrières pensées. J’avais maintenant en tête un plan beaucoup plus important qu'une stupide chasse aux Sang-de-Bourbe. Je pouvais me charger d'eux quand bon me semblais, mais avoir la chance d'apprendre auprès du plus grand sorcier au monde ne m'était accordée qu'une fois et c'était durant les courtes années qu'il me restait à passer ici à Poudlard. Je voulais savoir tout ce qu'il savait, il le fallait. Ce but allait devenir ma nouvelle obsession et ce but était : Détenir toutes les connaissances de Dumbledore! 

Après un cours de potion, Slughorn me fit garder après la classe ainsi que Bartholomey Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Nous avions été choisit pour faire parti du groupe unique des préférés de Slughorn. Pourquoi refuser une occasion de mettre un enseignant dans sa poche, me dis-je. Une fois hors de la classe, Malfoy alla rejoindre sa copine qui était un peu déçue de ne pas faire partie des préférés (sans doute à cause de ses origines Vélane aussi charmantes qu'elles puissent être). Une fois le couvre-feu donné, Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes vers nos dortoirs respectifs.

-Tom…tu vas y aller toi à ces réunions? Me demanda Bella qui semblait peu enthousiaste face à cette idée.

-Oui je crois bien.

-Ah dans ce cas moi aussi! S’exclama-t-elle soudainement plus motivée. -Bonne nuit. Me dit-elle avant de grimper les escaliers 4 à 4.

Une fois arrivé à ma chambre, je me demandai encore et comment je pouvais me rapprocher de Dumbledore. Tenter de mettre la main sur les souvenirs de lui et de son ancien ami serait crucial pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Je vais entrer en douce dans son bureau et jeter un coup d'oeil à sa pensine dès qu’il s’absentera. Le regard qu'il lui a jeté me laisse croire que j'y trouverai des réponses.

***

J’ai réussi…et j’ai réalisé que Dumbledore n’était pas tout sucre comme il le laissait paraître. Une partie de lui est attiré par le pouvoir et tous ceux qui en sont passionnés! Son ami Gellert Grindelwald me ressemble beaucoup. Je comprends pourquoi il me dévisageait t'en. Gellert possédait de longs cheveux, un regard sombre, il était pâlichon et un petit nez fin et pointu ornait le milieu de son visage délicat. Je suis persuadé qu’il meurt d’envie de partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un d’aussi assoiffé que lui, mais comment le convaincre de m’enseigner. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de voir tous ses souvenirs. Je vais devoir y retourner dès que je le pourrai. Je ne sais pas encore comment parvenir à mes fins, mais je vais bien finir par trouver quelle est sa faille. 

***

Une semaine s'est écoulée. J'ai pu consulter à nouveau la pensine et j’ai trouvé, mais je ne peux pas. Gellert et Dumbledore…étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient ensemble tout court. Jusqu'où serais-je capable d’aller pour acquérir les connaissances nécessaires à la domination de ce monde? Je ne sais pas.

***

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés et je dois le faire. Depuis que ma décision est prise, j’ai beaucoup travaillé ma prestance et je me suis entraîné régulièrement afin de développer mes muscles. Je crois avoir des chances de me faire remarquer. Il est venu dans un orphelinat crasse afin de m'en faire sortir après tout. Mes capacités ont dû l'impressionner. Une occasion unique s'offre à moi et je dois la saisir. Slughorn a organisé un combat de démonstration à l’extérieur et Dumbledore va y assister et remettre une récompense au vainqueur…je dois être le meilleur. Je dois lui montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je dois gagner!

***

La confiance que j'ai en moi-même frôle l'arrogance et pourtant me donne un immense charme. Je le sais trop bien. J'ai d'ailleurs brisé plusieurs coeurs en peu de temps depuis mon arrivé à l'école. Je me levai tôt afin d'être le premier à monter sur le podium dédié au combat. Quelques Serpentards applaudirent, mais mises à part les jolies demoiselles que j'avais séduit, peu d'entre-eux avaient conscience de ma puissance ni même de mon existence. J'étais quelqu'un de discret, d'asocial et je ne souhaitais pas être remarqué. Avec tous les mauvais coups que je complotais depuis trois ans, il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention, mais les choses allaient changer aujourd'hui. Je souhaite être admiré et j'ai besoin de reconnaissance. J'attendis patiemment qu'un adversaire se propose de m'affronter. Un gros dur de la maison Poufsouffle monta les marches en levant les bras. Les sorciers de sa maison l'acclamèrent en imitant son geste. Quelques enseignants prirent place dans les gradins et je vis Dumbledore s'asseoir à la place d'honneur. Il annonça le début de la démonstration et nous présenta tous les deux. Nous nous mîmes ensuite en position de combat.

Je lançai à mon adversaire mon regard le plus meurtrier. Dès que ma baguette se pointait en direction d'un autre sorcier, je n'avais envie que d'une chose. Le voir souffrir. Lui faire du mal au mieux de mes capacités sadiques. L'idée de voir ce garçon atteindre les bas-fonds avant de le détruire me séduisait et il le perçu. Je pus voir le regard froid et confiant de mon ennemi se changer en une immense terreur. Je su alors que ma victoire était assurée. 

Cette expression sur son visage éveilla en moi une excitation indescriptible. Même un sexe étroit et humide ne pouvait égaler la satisfaction que je ressentais lorsque je parvenais à infliger à quelqu'un ce délectable sentiment d'impuissance. Je peux avouer n'avoir jamais été autant excité qu'à l'orphelinat où la surveillance était plus souvent négligée qu'à Poudlard. 

Apeuré, le jeune Poufsouffle attaqua maladroitement le premier en utilisant l'incantation expelliarmus. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attaquer en utilisant des sortilèges digne d'un deuxième année. J'étais préparé à plus. 

-Ascensio! M'exclamais-je. 

Je sentis mon corps s'alléger et quitter le podium. Je pus ainsi éviter ce sortilège de base et pointer férocement ma baguette en direction du jeune Poufsouffle à qui il fallût un moment avant de réaliser que je ne me trouvais plus sur le podium, mais bien dans les airs au-dessus de lui. Je n'hésitai pas un seul instant et profitai de l'avantage que m'offrait cette confusion.

-Brackium Emendo!

Les bras de mon adversaire devinrent aussi flasques que de la bave de Troll et ses longs doigts maintenant dénués d'os, laissèrent tomber la baguette qu'ils tenaient au sol. 

Un incessant silence flotta ensuite dans l'air... comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout s'était passé si vite que les gens avaient du mal à croire que le combat puisse être déjà terminé. J'observai les visages des élèves de l'assemblées et vis dans leurs yeux qu'ils savaient. Ils comprenaient que ces deux sorts n'étaient qu'un simple avant goût de ce que je pouvais faire. Comme tous les autres, Dumbledore sembla confus, mais contrairement à eux, il se reprit rapidement. Il se leva et me déclara vainqueur en affichant un immense sourire. Slughorn décontenancé fit quitter le podium au jeune Poufsouffle et je me retournai vers l'assemblée. 

\- Quelqu'un d'autre? Demandais-je avant de jeter un autre regard à Dumbledore. 

Un regard que je souhaitais complice. Celui-ci m'offrit le regard que j'espérais avant d'afficher une mine impressionnée. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à la foule toujours muette. Amusé, je constatai que personne n'avait l'intention de se proposer...pas même un sorcier de la maison Griffondor. Cette maison pourtant reconnue pour le courage que possédait ses membres. Même si je ne les aimais pas, je me devais d'admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement courageux. Ils étaient visiblement assez brillants pour admettre qu'aucun élève de quatrième ne possédait les connaissances suffisantes pour me vaincre. Seuls les élèves de six et septième avaient des chances d'y parvenir. Malheureusement pour eux, la loi interdisait à ceux-ci de m'affronter puisque techniquement en t'en que quatrième année, je n'étais pas assez expérimenté pour le faire. Je fis dos à Dumbledore et je ne pus résister. J'affichai mon sourire le plus provocant aux Griffondors les plus âgés qui bouillonnaient de rage de ne pouvoir se battre afin de préserver l'honneur de leur maison.

-La démonstration fut brève. Personne d'autre ne veut tenter le coup? Demanda Slughorn un peu désespéré qui se demandait bien comment il allait combler les 57 minutes qu'ils restaient à son cours. Dumbledore cacha sa bouche d'une main et ria avant de mettre fin officiellement à la démonstration. 

***

Slughorn après avoir fait un arrangement avec l'un des enseignants décida de laisser le podium à la disposition des septièmes et puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu autre chose que les combats de démonstration lors de notre cours d'aujourd'hui, il nous accorda l'après-midi de congé au grand plaisir de la classe. Plusieurs Serpentards vinrent me féliciter et plusieurs demoiselles des quatre maisons me jetèrent des regards qu'elles ne m'avaient jamais accordé auparavant à ma grande satisfaction. Bella le perçue. Elle m'agrippa possessivement le bras avant qu'une autre le fasse et me murmura fiévreusement à l'oreille que je possédais une énergie très attrayante lorsque j'utilisais ma baguette. 

-Ta façon de combattre me rappelle l'énergie sexuelle que tu possèdes et donc je ne peux me passer. Dit-elle d'une voix perverse.

Techniquement, j'aurais profité de son euphorie pour me combler physiquement, mais je lui fis un sourire forcé qu'elle ne remarqua pas. J'espérais de tout cœur que Dumbledore lui s'en aperçoive. Tous mes gestes et chacune de mes expressions étaient calculés dans le but de piquer sa curiosité et d'attirer son attention. Elle me prit la main et me guida rapidement en direction des dortoirs lorsque nous tombâmes nez à nez avec la personne que je souhaitais le plus impressionner.

-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Lestrange, mais je dois parler à monsieur Jedusor de sa récompense.

-Bien. Murmura-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin et d'aller à la grande salle combler son besoin d'affection dans le copieux banquet.

-Merci monsieur. Vous me sauver la vie. Dis-je en observant le sol.

Je ne me trouvai vraiment pas convainquant. Ce début de performance était pathétique. Je devais croire en mes paroles et faire beaucoup mieux que ça.

-Pourquoi donc?

-C'est contre le règlement et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais j'ai comme une obligation avec Bella par moment de...vous savez.

Dumbledore mal à l'aise évita mon regard. Ce n'était pas très brillant de ma part de faire allusion à mes relations hétérosexuelles alors que je souhaitais le séduire. Quel fiasco. Je me criai quelques jurons intérieurement et me rattrapai rapidement. 

-Pardon monsieur ne parlons pas de tout ça. Parlons d'un sujet qui me plaise vraiment ma récompense. 

Dumbledore me fit un regard amusé, puis repris.

-Puisque vous n'avez malheureusement pas de parents pouvant signer votre autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard, je me suis dis que j'allais me porter garant de vous et vous donner l'autorisation d'y aller.

-Oh...merci professeur. Dis-je sans sourire.

-Cette récompense ne semble pas vous réjouir.

-Si monsieur merci. Dis-je sur le même ton détaché.

-Soyez honnête. Vous n'êtes pas un bon menteur.

S'il savait.

-Vous allez peut-être me trouver insolent, mais j'avais espéré obtenir des cours de magie un peu plus élaborés que ce que l'on m'enseigne actuellement. J'avais pensé qu'il était peut-être possible pour vous de m'accorder un peu de votre temps et... non...vos responsabilités en t'en que directeur de cette école sont si nombreuses. Désolé, c'était ridicule de ma part de penser que...

-C'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir monsieur Jedusor? Enchaîna Dumbledore.

-Oui monsieur, énormément. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

-Alors je le ferai. J'aurais cru qu'à vôtre âge vous auriez préféré vous amuser.

-Apprendre est amusant monsieur.

Il m'observa et me jeta un regard perplexe sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Comme si cet homme ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il était possible pour moi d'être la personne que j'étais. De la fascination se mêlait à son sentiment d'incertitude. Je pouvais le sentir. 

-Tu es incroyable Tom.... vraiment unique. Dit-il en déposant une main affectueuse contre mon épaule.

J'avais bien entendu. Il venait tout juste de briser la règle du vouvoiement et m'avait appelé par mon prénom. J'interprétai ceci comme un immense signe d'encouragement.

-Merci monsieur. Quand mes cours débuteront-ils?

-Je t'en informerai. Dit-il en délaissant mon épaule. 

-Merci monsieur. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée. Dis-je en quittant les lieux plus heureux que jamais. 

***

Afin de me trouver dans la vie de Dumbledore aussi souvent qu'il m'était possible de l'être, je me suis porté volontaire pour nettoyer et servir le thé dans la salle des enseignants lors de leurs réunions. J'avais par le fait même l'occasion d'écouter tous les potins. Je me disais sans cesse que je devais tenter un contact physique avec lui dès notre premier cours. Juste cette idée me glaça le sang, mais je devais commencer ne serait-ce que tranquillement. Je devais établir une proximité entre-nous.

Une réunion avait lieu et j'étais le premier arrivé afin de préparer la salle. J'étais sur le point de terminer l'époussetage des livres, lorsque Dumbledore entra.

-Oh Tom! Je ne savais pas que vous occupiez ce poste. Dit-il en me jetant un regard étonné.

-Oui monsieur. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de me permettre de vivre ici, de m'y nourrir, de m'y instruire ainsi que de me procurer une bourse d'étude. J'ai même la chance d'avoir une chambre individuelle. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous. Dis-je en retournant à ma besogne. 

Je me sentis fixé et j'en étais persuadé, il me fixait.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça Tom. 

-Ça me fait plaisir monsieur.

Je me retournai et le regardai.

-Vraiment plaisir je vous assure. Dis-je sur un ton mielleux sans oublier d’arborer ce fameux sourire donc je me sers comme arme ultime et qui me permets de séduire mêmes les filles les plus farouches. Je terminai mon époussetage en me sentant toujours aussi fixé.

Les enseignants entrèrent alors un à un et je me dirigeai en direction de la théière afin de les servir, mais Dumbledore la saisit en même temps que moi.

-Ça ira Tom. Tu peux nous quitter.

-Mais...

-Ça ira je t'assure. Aller va.

Je quittai la pièce en dissimulant mon désappointement et pris soin de me critiquer sévèrement. Mon regard n'avait pas été le bon. Pour séduire un homme, j'étais nul.

***

Une semaine plus tard, à la fin d'une réunion, j'entrai dans la pièce afin de débarrasser. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que des tasses utilisées et une théière vide que je mis sur un plateau prêt à apporter aux cuisines. C'est alors qu'un elfe entra, mis deux tasses propres sur la table et une théière chaude. Il me pris ensuite le plateau des mains.

-Merci Loulie. Va porter tout ça en cuisine je te pris et ferme la porte derrière toi. Dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la salle en abordant son éternel sourire sympathique.

Il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, ni choqué par le regard charmeur que j'avais tenté de lui faire. Son attitude me rassura.

Je l'observai minutieusement et je remarquai qu'il était vêtu d'un vêtement coûteux et très à la mode. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait porté lors de sa réunion. Jamais il n'avait été aussi séduisant. C'est alors que je me sentis vraiment très stupide et une peur pris naissance au fond de moi. Avait-il un rendez-vous galant ce soir? Et s'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie? S'il se rendait effectivement à un rendez-vous galant? Cet homme était beau, gentil, brillant et très intéressant. Comment ais-je pu croire en son célibat un seul instant? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas envisagé cette possibilité plus tôt? Un peu désespéré, je lui fis toutefois un compliment.

-Cet ensemble est très joli monsieur.

-Oh merci. Il y a longtemps que j'avais envie de le porter. Dit-il en touchant fièrement les délicats motifs floraux joliment brodés à sa robe tout en prenant place à l'un des sièges. Il huma lentement les effluves qui s'échappaient de la théière et me regarda.- Prêt pour ton premier cours?

-Monsieur? Dis-je en m'avançant. 

-Tu ne croyais pas que je t'avais oublié?

C'est alors que je réalisai que cette deuxième tasse de thé était pour moi. Je dissimulai vite mon euphorie même si mon envie de crier un immense HOURRA était très forte. 

-À vrai dire, je comprenais le fait de ne pas être une priorité.

-Tom, je t'en pris. Dit-il en me présentant une chaise prêt de lui.

Il appuya sa main sur la théière et j'y vis l'occasion parfaite de tenter un premier contact. Je mis ma main par-dessus la tienne et lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je ne bronchai pas.

-Permettez-moi professeur. Dis-je en lui jetant mon regard le plus intense.

Il dégagea sa main de la théière afin de me laisser faire le service. Il se dégagea avec une telle lenteur que je pus sentir mes doigts effleurer délicatement le dessus de sa main. Dumbledore s'empara ensuite du livre qui se trouvait sur la table devant nous. Aucune réaction de sa part. Sa bonne humeur était toujours la même. Je suppose qu'il valait mieux ça qu'une humeur opposée. Peut-être étais-je trop subtile dans ma manière de flirter. Pensais-je.

-J'espère que ce cours te plaira.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant monsieur. Dis-je en nous servant.

-Je n'ai pas deux exemplaires de ce livre. Il faudra te rapprocher un peu afin de mieux me suivre si ça ne t'embête pas.

-Ça ne m'embête absolument pas monsieur. Dis-je en approchant ma chaise.

Nos épaules se frôlèrent, mais rien de plus. Il se mit à lire et rapidement, trente minutes passèrent. Trente minutes passionnantes. Maintenant que je me sentais plus à l'aise, je devais oser aller un peu plus loin. ''Courage Tom'' Pensais-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Pouvez-vous relire ce paragraphe? Demandais-je en pointant le livre tout en approchant mon visage du tien à une distance que je considérais comme contraire à l'éthique si l'on se basait sur l'écart du temps qui nous séparaient ainsi que sur les rôles respectifs que nous occupions entre les murs de cet établissement. Ses jolis yeux bleus ne changèrent pas d'expression. Ils étaient toujours remplis de douceur, mais au travers la gentillesse je pus percevoir les quelques secondes dans lesquelles il pinça les lèvres en signe de gêne. Je le sentis.

-Ou...oui Tom. Si je lis trop vite, n'hésite pas à me le dire et je prendrai d'avantage mon temps. Bégaya-t-il sans quitter mes yeux.

-Je pourrais vous écoutez toute la nuit. Murmurais-je d'une voix basse.

La gène de mes propres mots me fit rapidement baisser la tête et fixer le livre qu'il tenait. Je n'osai pas affronter ce que mes paroles pouvaient provoquer. Que le résultat soit positif ou négatif. Je m'attendais à un silence, mais il fut plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais...il me regardait. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Attendait-il que je lève les yeux à nouveau vers lui? Je n'eus pas le courage de le faire. Je fixai le livre toujours aussi embarrassé.

-Tom. À vrai dire, je me sens un peu épuisé de ma réunion de ce soir. Peut-être pourrions-nous remettre notre cours à une autre fois. Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

-Non monsieur et surtout merci du temps que vous me consacrer et si je vous dérange...surtout dites-le moi. Je ne vous embêterai plus.

Une partie de moi espérait qu'il annule ces cours, mais la partie de moi la plus ambitieuse souhaitait qu'ils se poursuivent.

-Pas du tout Tom. C'est une joie d'avoir un élève aussi passionné que toi.

En me dirigeant à ma chambre, j'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur, mais je ne fis que me traiter de mauviette en me promettant de faire mieux la prochaine fois. 

***

Le lendemain matin, je ne pus m'empêcher de retourner à la salle de réunion faire semblant d'épousseter afin de retrouver le livre avec lequel Dumbledore me faisait la lecture. Quand je le trouvai enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder les livres qu'ils y avaient autour et de voir plusieurs exemplaires du livre en question. Il m'avait donc menti en prétextant ne posséder qu'un seul exemplaire. Pourquoi? Était-ce dans le but de se rapprocher de moi? Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il souhaitait que je sois plus attentif à ses paroles. Je me demandais sans cesse si je lui plaisais. Ceci pouvait constituer une preuve, mais je ne devais pas me montrer trop hâtif à ce sujet.

Se demandait-il si les hommes pouvaient me plaire? Je n'avais pas ce détail écrit sur le front. Ma relation ambiguë avec Bella et mes nombreuses admiratrices devaient le confondre c'est certain. Ça et le fait qu'il avait plus du double de mon âge bien entendu, mais je devais au moins lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas et ensuite tenter de voir si la barrière de l'âge pouvait être franchie. 

J'eus alors l'idée spontanée de me servir de Bellatrix et de simuler une dispute dans laquelle mon ''orientation sexuelle'' serait dévoilée. Il me fallait déclencher ce coup monté juste avant l'une de mes soirées d'étude avec lui. Je n'avais qu'à lui jeter le sortilège de l'Impero et la contrôler à mon aise. Je n'avais qu'à lui apprendre son gentil texte, construire une mise en scène adéquate et le tour était joué.

Je n'avais qu'à utiliser la baguette de ma mère que tous croyait détruite et qui fut retirée des archives peu de temps après son décès. En utilisant une baguette qui n'était plus répertoriée, j'étais certain de ne pas me faire pincer en utilisant l'un des sortilèges impardonnables. Habituellement, la magie qu'a insufflée un sorcier à sa baguette s'éteint lors du décès de celui-ci, mais je crois que ma mère avant de rendre l'âme avait décidé de m'offrir ses dons ainsi que sa baguette en héritage. Du moins, c'est l'explication la plus plausible que j'ai pu me construire afin de comprendre pourquoi j'avais la capacité d'utiliser la baguette d'une sorcière décédée. Peut-être le pouvais-je simplement parce que nous étions du même sang? Rien n'était certain. Ma mère avait emporté bien des secrets dans sa tombe, ne me laissant qu'avec des suppositions. 

J'ai toujours su que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais il aura fallu que Dumbledore entre dans ma vie avant que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi je pouvais faire toutes ces choses étranges. Je compris surtout pourquoi m'a mère une heure avant sa mort avait insisté auprès de la femme qui était à ma charge pour qu'elle cache l'existence de ce bout de bois et dire à quiconque l'interrogerait à ce propos qu'elle avait prit soin de le brûler avant sa mort. Et si par malheur, elle ne tenait pas sa promesse, elle reviendrait la hanter et la ferait mourir de peur. Les fantômes pour ceux qui y croient dans le monde moldus sont souvent synonymes de peur et de danger. Tout le contraire de notre monde où les fantômes conversent avec nous de la pluie et du beau temps en se déplaçant où bon leur semble. La femme terrorisée à l'idée de voir le fantôme de ma mère, tenue sa promesse et fit le serment de m'offrir ce présent qu'à un moment bien précis. Celui où je commencerais à ne plus m'identifier aux autres enfants, à m'isoler et à avoir des comportements considérés comme ''anormaux''. Ma mère savait que ce jour allait arriver. 

Ce fut à l'âge de mes 7 ans, lorsque je pendis le lapin d'un de mes camarades par ennui que ma gouvernante me fit cadeau de cette baguette suivit de cette vague explication donné par ma mère. La dame espérait calmer l'enfant destructeur que je commençais à devenir, mais cet objet ne fis que me convaincre que j'étais au-dessus de tous ces gens. Qu'ils ne représentaient rien et mon destin était d'acquérir un maximum d'autorité et m'élever dans les plus hautes sphères. Même si je ne connaissais pas les utilités d'une baguette et ignorais tout du lien particulier qui se forgeait lorsqu'une baguette connectait avec son possesseur, au moment où je tenus l'objet entre mes doigts, j'eus la capacité de voir cette brume dense et sombre se former autour de moi. Je pus sentir la puissance qu'elle me transmettait parcourir tout le long de mon corps et je ne me sentis plus seul. Je considérai ensuite cet objet comme un membre de ma famille. Je savais alors qu'il ne me restait qu'à attendre. Il ne me restait qu'à attendre avant de comprendre. Merci chère mère. Ton présent sera un outil nécessaire à l'ascension de ton fils et ne t'en fais pas. Je te vengerai très bientôt en réglant son compte à mon père ainsi qu'à la famille qu'il lui reste. 

***

Maintenant que Dumbledore avait établit un horaire fixe à nos futures séances, je savais l'heure exacte à laquelle je devais foncer. Tout était calculé à la seconde prêt et je me sentais de taille à tenter le coup. Je me rendis de ce pas au dortoir des filles de la maison Serpentard et demandai à voir Bella. Dès son arrivé à la porte, je lui jetai le sortilège d'Impero. Une fois sous mon contrôle et son texte bien appris, je lui pris la main et l'amenai prêt de la salle privée de Dumbledore. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieure et je remarquai le livre que nous avions débuté lors de notre première soirée d'étude. Il était déposé sur la table de lecture et attendait d'être lu. Je vis ensuite Loulie se diriger vers nous avec les tasses et le thé habituel. Je nous cachai afin que la petite créature ne nous aperçoive pas et lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, je su que Dumbledore arriverait d'un instant à l'autre, c'était le moment de nous présenter à l'entrée de la pièce pour de bon. Je pouvais entendre l'échos des bruits de pas assurés de mon enseignant résonner dans le couloir. J'étais très nerveux et malgré tout très excité de voir si ma combine allait fonctionner. Je fis un signe de tête à mon amante et elle débuta le jeu. J'espérais qu'elle soit convaincante. Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa tel que dicté.

-Aller vient Tom j'ai envie de toi! On s'en fiche de tes cours!

-Non on ne s'en fiche pas! J'ai bien mieux à faire ici, que là-haut avec toi!

-Comment ça mieux à faire. Comment peux-tu penser à autre chose quand je mets ma main là. Dit-elle en posant sa main entre mes jambes.

Les bruits de pas avaient cessé. Dumbledore était présent et nous écoutait.

-Lâche-moi! 

-Tom. Je ne te fais pas d'effet. Rien ne change là-dessous.

-Bella...tu n'as donc jamais remarqué que ce n'était jamais très ferme? Jamais je ne pourrai réagir comme il se doit avec...laisse tomber.

-Avec moi...ou les filles en général? Demanda-t-elle en continuant ses caresses. 

-Lâche-moi! Ça ne te regarde pas. Dis-je en me dégageant

-Tu ne te défends pas sur ce point! Ça veut dire que j'ai raison c'est ça?!? S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant.

Je la fixai sans rien dire et elle quitta la pièce en pleurant. Je me mis à pleurer à mon tour...pleurer. Vous imaginez.

-Tom? Demanda Dumblebore qui fit son apparition. 

J'essuyai alors rapidement mes larmes de crocodile.

-Oui monsieur. C'est l'heure du cours. Je suis prêt. 

-Pas de cours ce soir.

-Mais monsieur.

-Aller vient avec moi.

Je le suivis dans la salle de réunion. Il me fit asseoir et me servit une tasse de thé.

-Tom...j'ai tout entendu.

-Vous...vous n'avez rien entendu, ce n'était rien. Dis-je en mimant mon air le plus embarrassé.

-Tu ressens le besoin de le cacher...as-tu honte de toi?

-Un peu. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Regarde-moi. Ais-je l'air si malheureux?

Je relevai la tête en affichant une expression d'étonnement majeur.

-Vous monsieur?

-Oui, moi.

-Alors si un homme tel que vous est...

-Comment ça un homme tel que moi? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Si brillant, si important, si beau...heu je veux dire, si bon.

Le rouge lui vint aux joues et il baissa la tête en souriant. Le rouge me monta aussi aux joues, mais pas pour les même raisons.

-Je te fais la promesse Tom que ça restera secret t'en et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, mais n'en est pas honte. Ça ne fais pas de toi une moins bonne personne. Dit-il gentiment en déposant une seconde fois une main affectueuse contre mon épaule.

-Merci monsieur.

***

Une semaine plus tard, dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, je prenais mon temps. Je détestais ce jeu, mais ce qui se passait dans les vestiaires allait m'être utile. J'avais repéré deux jeunes hommes qui se débrouillaient toujours pour être les derniers à sortir du vestiaire, mais surtout de la douche. Je m’attardai, m'attardai et m'attardai encore. Voyant les deux jeunes hommes s'impatienter, je me dirigeai alors vers eux.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Dis-je tout bêtement. 

-Tu veux te joindre à nous peut-être? Dit l'un d'entre eux en souriant.

-Non, mais j'aimerais voir de quoi ça l'air...et si vous racontez ça à quiconque. Dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

-Nous t'avons vu combattre Tom. Nous savons très bien ce que l'ont risque. De toute façon, tu détiens des informations que nous voulons tenir secrètes nous aussi. Dit l'autre jeune homme.

C'est alors que j’assistai à ce que je ne m'attendais jamais à voir ou même penser faire il y a quelques mois. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à quelque chose qui ne me paraîtrait pas naturel et pourtant non. La façon était certes différente, mais la tendresse, les caresses et les baiser...tout ce qui fait le contact humain se retrouvait là devant mes yeux. Je n'en fus pas dégoûté. La seule chose qui m'inquiétait était celle-ci : Jamais je n'étais tombé amoureux. Je n'avais pas connu non plus ce qu'était l'amour maternel et par chance, je n'avais pas connu l'amour de mon père. L'amour était un sentiment qui m'était totalement inconnu et ce peu importe sa forme. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un mot à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire pour démontrer autrement que par le sexe une autre façon de démontrer mon affection. Je décidai alors d'observer Bartholomey Malfoy et sa copine Victoria de plus prêt afin de voir à quoi ressemblait une relation amoureuse. La façon de toucher lorsqu'on aime l'autre avait une certaine profondeur que le sexe sans émotion n'avait pas. J'y vis une multitude de petits gestes subtiles que je devais apprendre à faire. Rien n'était sur. Peut-être qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre moi et Dumbledore, mais je devais le voir comme un test surprise. Je me devais d'étudier au mieux afin d'être prêt à tout moment.


	2. Les premiers cours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom toujours en mode séduction tente quelques manoeuvres afin d'attiser la flamme auprès de Dumbledore.

Alors que je lisais paisiblement dans la grande cours prêt des jardins, le garçon de ma classe donc j'avais observé les ébats dans le vestiaire la veille s'approcha de moi avec un sourire enjôleur. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué et retournai à ma lecture, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il se mis face à moi les bras croisés et m'observa.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Tom. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu en es.

Je levai la tête vers le jeune homme donc je trouvais le regard beaucoup trop insistant. 

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dis-je froidement en me levant afin de le regarder bien en face. 

Un mouvement derrière lui attira vite mon attention. Dumbledore qui offrait une visite guidé à quelques nouveaux membres du ministère quittait les jardins. Alors qu'il faisait poliment passer les gens devant lui, sa tête se tourna en notre direction. Je devais lui montrer à nouveau que les hommes pouvaient m'intéresser et également lui démontrer que je me sentais prêt à franchir une autre étape. Celle d'en fréquenter un. Je jouai le jeu et fis mes yeux les plus séducteurs au jeune homme.

-Devrais-je avoir cette information écrite quelque part sur moi? Dis-je doucement.

Il me prit la main et je serrai la mâchoire subtilement. Par chance personne n'était là pour nous voir à l'exception de l'enseignant que je voulais réellement séduire.

-Si c'était le cas...ce serait plus simple pour toi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'intéresse vraiment. Et aux intéressés de t'approcher. Dit-il en déposant ma main sur sa taille.

Quand je relevai la tête, Dumbledore était parti. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction. Je me dépêchai ensuite de déguerpir avant que mon interlocuteur n'aille trop loin.

***

Alors que je sirotais mon thé à la menthe impatient de débuter mes cours privés, Dumbledore se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et choisit un autre livre après avoir terminé le précédent. Rien n'avait changé dans son attitude malgré le pseudo flirt auquel il avait assisté. 

-Transformation avancée. Dit-il en me montrant le livre avec fierté.

Je n'eus aucune réaction. Dumbledore ne compris pas l'indifférence sur mon visage et fronça les sourcils.

-Je l'ai déjà lu. Dis-je en souriant.

Le directeur me fit alors de grands yeux ébahis. 

-Vous n'êtes qu'en quatrième année, vous vous moquez de moi? Dit Dumbledore en déposant le livre dans la bibliothèque. - Vous y avez compris quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en se retournant, mais je n'étais plus là.

Il observa alors la bibliothèque entière jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un fauteuil qui lui était jusqu'à ce jour inconnu. Il fit alors un regard amusé en se dirigeant vers le fameux fauteuil. 

-Je me demande s'il est confortable. Dit-il en riant en s'asseyant sur moi. Les accoudoirs reprirent leur forme initiale c'est à dire mes bras et j'entourai son torse avant de transformer le haut de mon corps en ma forme originelle.

Il sursauta en riant et se retourna vers moi. Nous nous regardâmes longuement... un peu trop longuement. Il appuya ensuite ses mains sur les miennes et les éloigna doucement de lui.

-Tu es vraiment très brillant Tom. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner. Dit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. - J'imagine que je dois plonger dans les manuels non répertoriés dans la réserve afin de te surprendre. Le choixpeau s'est sûrement trompé en t'envoyant à Serpentard. Il aurait plutôt dû t'envoyer à Serdaigle.

Il eut ensuite un long silence.

-Oh seigneur. Murmura-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

-Qui a-t-il? Demandais-je après être revenue entièrement moi-même.

-Je...j'ai fait cette même remarque à Grindelwald il y a des années...amusant n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en souriant tristement avant de me faire dos. 

Je m'avançai lentement vers lui et appuyai ma main sur son épaule.

-Je ne suis pas Grindelwald. Dis-je doucement.

-Je sais. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Je suis beaucoup mieux que ça. Dis-je en le retournant vers moi. 

Il me regarda bouleversé et déposa sa main contre ma joue.

-Tu lui ressembles c'est troublant...tu es vraiment très beau Tom. Dit-il avant de se reculer de moi rapidement. 

Il semblait si bouleversé d'avoir osé me dire une telle chose et à la fois si ému que je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre. Je ne fis que lui sourire gentiment. Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je me devais de faire à ce moment là.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons! Dit-il nerveusement en farfouillant la bibliothèque avant de me montrer un livre qui allait être sans nul doute fort intéressant.


	3. Le labyrinthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus enseigne à Tom un 25 décembre et lui propose une activité inattendue hors des murs de Poudlard. De l'alcool en bonus.

Tous mes alliés étaient retournés à leurs foyers pour les vacances de Noël. Quelques professeurs surveillaient le peu d'élève restant. Dumbledore faisait partie de ces volontaires. Il avait eu la gentillesse d'accepter de me donner des cours durant les fêtes. Étonné de me faire enseigner un 25 décembre, j'entrai dans la bibliothèque avec joie. Dumbledore était déjà là une coupe de champagne à la main. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en queue de cheval basse style rococo et le dessus de sa chevelure était soigneusement lissé. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, sans hésiter, il me versa une coupe et me la tandis. Je la pris en souriant. Il devenait vraiment plus familier. Peut-être que de m'avoir vu flirter avec un autre homme avait nourrit en lui une certaine confiance. Étant narcissique et égocentrique en toute conscience, je décidai de faire preuve de prudence et de ne pas nourrir d'idées positives qui n'étaient peut-être pas fondées. 

''Lentement, mais sûrement. '' Me disais-je.

-Je crois que vous pouvez vous permettre cette boisson. Après tout, c'est Noël n'est-ce pas? Enfin je préfère dire joyeux solstice d'hiver, car je suis plus païen que chrétien bien entendu. Dit-il en frôlant ma coupe de la tienne avant de prendre une gorgée.

-J'aime ce culte païen de la lumière. Dis-je. 

-Ainsi vous connaissez les origines de cette fête? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant, étonné.

-Évidemment. Dis-je en prenant une gorgée de ce délicieux champagne qui j'en était persuadé, devait-être un grand cru. 

C'était la première fois qu'une boisson alcoolisée touchait mes lèvres. N'ayant pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, je n'avais jamais eu la chance de goutter à la bière au beurre. Je su alors que je pouvais vite prendre goût à ce genre de nectar. Je m'humectai les lèvres et fermai les yeux. 

\- Humm...vraiment divin. Murmurai-je en savourant chaque parcelle du liquide qui se posait contre mes papilles.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Dumbledore me regardait en secouant la tête.

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

-Votre façon d'être Tom...c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Dit-il en terminant sa coupe et de s'en servir une autre. 

Il semblait nerveux. 

-Votre posture, votre façon de vous exprimez et vos connaissances générales. En réalité vous avez 40 ans et vous avez bu une potion de rajeunissement afin de pouvoir étudier dans cette école avouez! S'exclama-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée.

Je n'avais pas le sourire facile, mais ravis par son commentaire, je lui en affichai un grand. Il est vrai que mes longues années passées à l'orphelinat m'avait fait mûrir avant mon temps. J'avais vite appris à être indépendant, à me faire respecter et me faire craindre des autres orphelins de l'établissement. Convaincu de ma supériorité et désirant un jour obtenir le statut de Lord, il me paraissait naturel d'agir comme tel. 

-Vous me flattez monsieur. Qu'un homme de votre sagesse puisse penser une telle chose me concernant, est un honneur.

Dumbledore se tourna vers moi.

-Sage au point d'être ennuyant? Demanda-t-il avec une mine inquiète.

Je le regardai et pris une autre gorgée. Je rêvais ou il se souciait de savoir ce que je pensais de lui?

-Nullement ennuyant, je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi intéressante. Dis-je en le fixant longuement.

Dumbledore eu le rouge aux joues. Était-ce provoqué par le champagne ou par mon commentaire? Il était difficile à saisir. 

-Même si je ne vous imagine pas faire de grandes folies il est vrai. Dis-je dans le but de le narguer un peu. 

Dumbledore s'avança vers moi et remplit ma coupe à nouveau. 

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

Une expression audacieuse se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Vous connaissez ce labyrinthe où l'on organise le tournois des trois sorciers?

-Ce labyrinthe dans lequel nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer? Dis-je en prenant une autre gorgée de champagne.

-Lors des tournois il est risqué de s'y aventurer. Hors tournois, ce n'est qu'un labyrinthe ordinaire, mais quelques obstacles s'y cachent malgré tout. Rien ne pouvant provoquer la mort, mais nous donner à coup sûr une bonne frousse. Voulez-vous le traverser avec moi ce soir? 

Je l'observai ébahit. Lui aussi ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre. J'étais si heureux. Il me proposait de l'alcool et une activité à l'extérieur du cadre de nos cours. Je ne pouvais demander mieux, mais j'étais très nerveux à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se passer non pas dans ce labyrinthe, mais entre lui et moi. Je cachai cette peur au plus profond de moi et enfilai ma cape.

-On y va? Demandais-je.

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et me fit transplaner jusqu'à ce fameux labyrinthe. Étourdit, je faillis perdre pied. Il mit ses mains sous mes bras afin de me retenir.

-Ne te sens pas mal de vomir, tu n'as jamais transplané après tout.

-Ça va aller. Dis-je en prenant une grande respiration.

Je me repris et il me relâcha doucement. Une fois remis de ce choc, je relevai la tête vers les immenses haies recouvertes de neige. Le soleil s'était couché. Afin d'y voir plus clair, nous allumâmes chacun nos baguettes. Ce labyrinthe n'était pas rassurant la nuit. C'était inquiétant et excitant. Je jetai un regard à Dumbledore qui se tourna vers moi.

-Prêt? Dit-il en déposant sa main dans mon dos.

Je hochai la tête et nous nous avançâmes dans la pénombre. Au bout du chemin deux choix s'offraient à nous. 

-Gauche ou droite? Demandais-je

-Je choisis toujours le côté du cœur lorsque je dois prendre une décision de ce genre. Dit Dumbledore qui avait amené avec lui la bouteille de champagne. 

Il but à même le goulot et me tandis la bouteille. Le voir perdre ses bonnes manières de la sorte lui donnait un air très viril. Charmant. Je pris la bouteille et pris une longue gorgée. 

-À gauche alors. Dis-je. 

Tout était si calme... trop calme. C'est alors qu'une immense silhouette passa devant nous. Envahit par la curiosité et l'ivresse, j’accourrai vers elle sans la moindre hésitation.

-Tom attend! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de me retenir. 

Je courus le long du couloir verdâtre et tournai encore à gauche et vit alors une créature d'une immense beauté. Une licorne blanche et majestueuse. Elle semblait blessée. Elle tituba et s'allongea en poussant un souffle semblable à celui d'un énorme ronflement. Albus me rejoignit rapidement. Un liquide argenté et scintillant émergeait de l'une de ses pattes. Je voulus m'approcher, mais Albus me retenu. 

-C'est une créature plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît Tom, encore plus lorsqu'elle est blessée. Les bruits provenant de ses nasaux servent à appeler ses congénères. Si elles deviennent trop nombreuses, nous pourrions être en danger.

Je me tournai vers la créature et brandis ma baguette en sa direction. 

-Immobilus! M'exclamais-je.

Je me mis ensuite à genoux devant la bête désormais figée et lui caressai la cuisse. Je déposai ensuite mes doigts contre sa patte et observai le liquide scintillant contre mes doigts. Mon cœur s’accéléra.

-Je ressens une telle force...un tel pouvoir! Pourquoi ce sang me donne-t-il l'impression d'être si précieux? Demandais-je en levant la tête vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

-Tu as un don semble-t-il Tom. Ton impression est plus que justifiée. Le sang de licorne permet à tout être frôlant la mort de survivre...mais le prix à payer est horrible.

-Boire du sang de licorne peut nous épargner la mort? Demandais-je impressionné. 

-Il faut être prêt à vouloir se contenter que d'une demie-vie...une vie maudite. Tuer une créature aussi pure est un véritablement crime.

-Tuer est un crime. Peu importe ce que l'on tue. Dis-je en posant ma baguette contre la blessure scintillante. -Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur. Murmurais-je.

Le flux de sang diminua, les plaies se refermèrent et la plupart des cicatrices disparurent. Dumbledore m'observa encore une fois avec admiration.

-Et moi qui trouvait le guide du guérisseur plutôt ennuyant. C'est fascinant en fait! Merci! Dis-je en affichant un immense sourire.

-Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu si heureux Tom. Dit-il en se relevant. 

Il m'aida à me mettre debout et m'observa. Je me sentis embarrassé, mais je ne quittai pas ses yeux pour autant.

-Lorsque je parviens à vous faire sourire, il s'agit d'une victoire pour moi. Lorsque je vous ai vu à l'orphelinat pour la toute première fois, ce détail m'a marqué. Un tel sérieux et une telle froideur. La souffrance a contribué à faire apparaître l'homme beaucoup trop tôt chez vous. L'adulte n'a pas de raison de se trouver ici, pas encore et pourtant il est là. Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait fallu vous faire quitter l'orphelinat plus tôt. 

Encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Cet homme parle avec son coeur et avec une telle sincérité que ça me bouleverse. Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de se dévoiler autant. 

-Depuis le début de nos cours privés, je n'ai jamais autant sourit monsieur et c'est grâce à vous. Pour ce qui est de l'orphelinat, vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Il n'y a pas de regret à avoir et je suis heureux que l'homme en moi soit si présent. Je ne pourrais pas savourer ce moment passer avec vous avec le même enthousiasme autrement. Dis-je en souriant. 

Il hocha la tête positivement et forma une bulle protectrice autour de nous. 

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça professeur?

-Tu verras. - Enervatum!

C'est alors que la licorne guérit fut libérée de mon sortilège et se releva. Elle donna quelques coups de pattes au sol, nous chargea et couru en notre direction. J'eus le réflexe de m'accrocher à la robe de Dumbledore, mais la créature ne pouvait franchir le mur magique. Colérique, elle donna plusieurs coups avant de renoncer et de partir au galop. Moi et Dumbledore nous regardâmes en riant et je le relâchai. 

-C'était génial! M'exclamais-je en continuant le labyrinthe. 

Une heure s'était écoulée et après plusieurs cul de sac, deux ou trois gobelins égarés et quelques elfes vicieux plus tard, nous étions sur la bonne voie. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour terminer la bouteille de champagne. Assit et adossé l'un à côté de l'autre contre la haie, Dumbledore pris une grande gorgée de champagne avant de la renouveler. Je restai stupéfait lorsque je vis le champagne remonter dans la bouteille. Elle devint-elle une neuve. 

-Ce n'est pas très légal, ça reste entre nous? Dit Dumbledore en me tendant la bouteille.

-Vous n'êtes pas si sage que ça. Dis-je en riant et en lui prenant la bouteille. Je pris une grande gorgée. - Ça me plaît. Dis-je. 

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et il m'imita. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants. Dumbledore baissa les yeux le premier avant d'afficher un petit sourire. Je déposai la bouteille dans la neige et frotta mes mains moites contre ma robe. Ce silence...ce silence était une porte ouverte. Une action se devait d'être faite. Je décidai de faire preuve d'audace. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule maladroitement. Je sentis son torse se gonfler et il poussa un long soupir. C'est alors qu'il posa son bras autour de mes épaules et pris la bouteille au sol de son autre main. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Même si je m'étais fait des milliers de scénarios de ce genre dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas savoir dans quel état j'allais me trouver au moment venu. J'étais déstabilisé, mais surtout heureux...très heureux. Un sourire me vint aux lèvres

-Pourquoi êtes-vous seul un 25 décembre professeur? Demandais-je nerveux.

Dumbledore pris une autre grande gorgée et caressa mon épaule du bout des doigts.

-Je ne suis pas seul. Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête vers moi. 

Je relevai la tête et l'observai. La boisson lui faisait enfin dire et faire ce donc il avait envie. Ses longs cheveux bruns et sa barbe parfaitement taillée dégageaient un parfum très agréable. Une odeur d'épice et de sucre. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa bouche. Je pouvais sentir qu'il mourait d'envie de m'embrasser. Plus nerveux que jamais, je décidai de tenter le coup. J'approchai mon visage du tien lorsqu'un bruit nous mis en alerte. Nous nous levâmes rapidement baguette tendue. 

-Quoi que ce soit, ça se cache dans les haies. Dit Dumbledore

Il avait raison, car les haies se mirent vite à bouger. Cinq femmes vieilles, repoussantes et recouvertes de feuilles s'avancèrent vers nous. L'une d'entre elle pris les devant, elle semblait être la chef. Elle possédait des griffes de fer, sa peau était bleuté et elle ne possédait qu'un seul œil blancs. De longues ailes émergeaient de leur dos. Elles étaient très impressionnantes.

-Des harpies. Elles sont synonymes d'hivers. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles habitent le Labyrinthe! Elles sont rapides et surtout cannibales Tom! Dit Dumbledore inquiet. 

À ces mots, elles accoururent en poussant d'horribles hurlements. 

-Expélliamus! M'exclamais-je en pointant ma baguette vers une des créature. Dumbledore avait raison elles étaient rapides. 

La chef de la meute évita mon sortilège et se jeta sur moi. Elle avait de longues dents pointues. Elle tenta de me dévorer une épaule, mais je la repoussai et lui pointai ma baguette. -Expelliamus! M'exclamais-je. Elle virevolta au loin.

-Protego! S'exclama Dumbledore en ma direction. 

Un bouclier se forma alors tout autour de moi. Je ne pouvais en sortir. Si je jetais un sors, le bouclier se briserait. J'observai Dumbledore se battre et immobiliser quelques sorcières, mais la chef ainsi que deux autres Harpies ne le lâchait pas. C'est alors que des voix s'élevèrent autour de moi, mais d'où venaient-elles? Quelqu'un d'autre était dans le labyrinthe? C'est alors que je baissai les yeux et vis trois serpents sortir de la haie devant moi. 

''Aidez'' ''tuer'' ''attaquer''

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les serpents avaient ressentit mon angoisse et ils étaient venu pour moi. J'ordonnai vite aux serpents de se jeter sur les affreuses créatures. Ils m'obéir aussitôt. Ils grimpèrent les hais et se jetèrent sur les femmes. Les deux autres femmes s'enfuirent et la chef de meute réussit à se débarrasser du serpent avant de se jeter sur Dumbledore à nouveau. Hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'étais si prêt du but, si prêt d'avoir ce que je voulais. Je couru vers eux et pointai ma baguette sur la créature qui s’apprêtait à le mordre au visage.

-Vulnus Vulnero! 

Ma bulle de protection se brisa et la gorge de la créature se trancha. Je la poussai du pied et aidai Dumbledore à se relever. Nous regardâmes la créature se vider de son sang. 

\- Vulnera Sanentur! S'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Ne la guérissez pas! Dis-je en déposant ma main contre sa baguette.

\- Je ne prononce l'incantation qu'une seule fois, pas trois, ainsi sa blessure mortelle se changera en une blessure légère. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang et elle est affaiblie. Nous avons le temps de nous enfuir alors vient! Dit-il en me prenant par la main.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la sortie était à notre portée. Nous reprîmes notre souffle et restâmes à la sortie du labyrinthe le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions. 

-Où as-tu appris ce sort...je ne le connais pas. Dit le directeur.

-Je l'ai crée. Trop intense? Dis-je en regardant le ciel en souriant.

Dumbledore m'observa et sourit aussi.

-Disons que c'est tout toi. Je suis désolé Tom. Je ne croyais pas que de telles créatures résidaient ici. 

-C'est la meilleure activité que l'on ne m'est jamais proposée! Dis-je d'une voix euphorique en riant.

-Tu es sérieux? Dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais vraiment cinglé.

Je cramponnai sa robe et le regardai.

-C'était vraiment excitant. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop peur? Dit-il en déposant ses mains sur les miennes.

-Non...puisque j'étais avec vous. Dis-je entre deux souffles.

Dumbledore m'observa derrière ses verres en demi-lune. Son regard bleu me scrutait telle une oeuvre d'art. Je me sentis...comme une personne unique...exceptionnelle. Son expression était inqualifiable. Je ne pouvais m'en détourner, mais l'admiration fit bientôt place à la peur. Il quitta mes yeux, puis ensuite mes mains pour serrer le tissu de ma robe entre ses doigts en baissant la tête. Il se mit à le caresser de son pouce doucement en pinçant les lèvres, puis poussa une longue expiration tremblotante. Je me sentis nerveux et je le sentis encore plus nerveux que je ne l'étais. Il luttait contre lui-même en ce moment. Il luttait contre l'envie de m'embrasser, j'en étais certain. Jamais je ne l'avais sentit aussi vulnérable que ce soir. Je quittai sa robe et voulu lui caresser la joue, mais il me pris vite les mains et les recula de lui. 

-C'est le meilleur solstice d'hiver que j'ai eu depuis longtemps Tom. Je t'en remercie. Il est temps de rentrer. Dit-il en se retournant.

''J'y étais presque'' Pensais-je.

-En t'en qu'orphelin, cette journée n'a jamais été très agréable pour moi. Dis-je en marchant à ses côtés. 

Je me montrai insistant et j’effleurai sa main du bout de mes doigts tout en marchant.

-Vous m'avez apporté beaucoup de bonheur ce soir professeur. Dis-je en effleurant sa main de nouveau.

-T'en mieux. Murmura-t-il en regardant ma main frôler la tienne.

Après quelques instants, il croisa ses doigts contre les miens et me pris la main tendrement. Une chaleur se fit alors dans tout mon corps. Il venait vraiment de me prendre la main. ''Quel pas de géant.'' Me dis-je en souriant. Nous marchâmes ainsi silencieusement sans nous regarder jusqu'à Poudlard plutôt que de transplaner savourant plus longuement ce contact ambiguë. Ce contact inqualifiable...ce contact qui me faisait réaliser que je tenais la main d'un homme et que ça ne me dérangeais pas. Une fois aux portes de l'école, il délaissa ma main et me souhaita bonne nuit sans oser me regarder, puis marcha en direction de son bureau. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je crois que ce fut une soirée romantique d'une certaine façon.


	4. Jalousie et audace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedusor est sur le point d'abandonner l'idée de séduire Dumbledore lorsque son cher directeur pose un geste qui lui redonne espoir.

À mon plus grand étonnement, Dumbledore devint alors très distant. La cinquième année débuta dans le malaise le plus total. Il recommençait à me vouvoyer et m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Il y avait des silences gênants lors de nos cours privés à présent. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si froid alors qu'il avait pris ma main dans la tienne? Je crois que j'ai été au bout de ce que je pouvais...je suis trop jeune et je le rebute. Dommage. Les choses avançaient pourtant si bien. Jamais je n'aurais accès à ses livres de magie noire que lui seul avait dans sa bibliothèque privée. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à me dévoiler leurs contenus. Nous n'étions pas assez proche pour cela. Ce n'est pas par faute d'avoir essayé. 

Oubliant mes idées de séduction, j'allai à la bibliothèque en espérant peut-être tomber sur un livre intéressant. Je me promenai dans les allées et c'est alors que ce Serpentard harcelant apparu entre deux rangées et me fit sursauter. 

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. 

-Ça va. Dis-je sans le regarder. 

-Et pardonne-moi de t'avoir accosté comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. C'était sans doute trop audacieux. Dit-il en me suivant.

-C'était surtout irrespectueux pour ton copain. Dis-je en m'emparant d'un livre à la couverture de cuir. 

-Tu crois que nous sommes ensemble? Dit-il en riant. -Nous ne nous fréquentons même pas à l'extérieur du vestiaire...est-ce pour ça que tu m'as repoussé? Tu croyais que je n'étais pas disponible? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de nous avant de se rapprocher de moi. 

Il me plaqua contre l'une des étagères. Je ne bougeai pas. 

-Depuis que tu m'as vu dans mon plus simple appareil, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, que tu me rendes la politesse. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. 

-Il y a une ligne que je ne me sens pas prêt à franchir. Lui répondis-je en gardant mon sang froid même si je mourais d'envie de le frapper. 

Soudain, un bruit sourd le fit se reculer. Un énorme livre était tombé au sol. Dumbledore apparu et ramassa le bouquin. 

-Bonjour vous deux. On cherche quelque chose en particulier? 

-Oui, je le trouverai bien tôt ou tard je ne suis pas pressé. Oh en passant joyeux anniversaire Tom. Dit le jeune Serpentard en me faisant un clin d’œil avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Le silence embarrassant revint à nouveau entre le directeur et moi.

-Joyeux anniversaire monsieur Jedusor. 15 ans c'est bien cela? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est bien ça...ce ne sont que des chiffres. On s'en fiche non? Dis-je en le regardant très sérieusement. 

Je me disais que je n'avais rien à perdre à retenter le coup.

-J'aimerais que ce soit si simple. Dit-il en se détournant et en replaçant l'énorme livre à sa place sans m'adresser de regard supplémentaire.

Je fus insulté de me sentir à ce point rejeté alors que tout le monde m'admirais.

-Les gens compliquent les choses par eux-même parfois. Bonne journée professeur. Dis-je en quittant la bibliothèque furieux. 

***

 

Je nettoyais le foyer de la salle de réunion, tandis que Dumbledore lisait silencieusement. Il aurait pu lire dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi venir lire son journal dans cette pièce? Je sentais son regard sur moi de temps à autre. Je l'entendis pousser un long et bruyant soupire. Je soupirai aussi. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais passer les deux prochaines années dans une atmosphère semblable. Finalement, il se leva et s'avança vers moi. Je continuai de frotter sans le regarder, mais il m'enleva la brosse des mains et la jeta plus loin...avec une certaine agressivité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Parle-moi Tom. Dit-il en penchant la tête vers moi.

-De quoi exactement monsieur? Dis-je en frottant mes mains pleines de suie contre mon tablier.

-Vous semblez vous acceptez d'avantage. Vous vous faites de nouveaux amis. Le jeune Clayton en particulier.

-Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je serai plus à l'aise la prochaine fois qu'il viendra me parler, merci pour cette information professeur. Dis-je en le regardant rapidement avant de rebaisser les yeux.

-Tu pourrais être en train de t'amuser et au lieu de ça tu passes ton temps à servir un vieux magicien...un très vieux magicien.

-À mes yeux monsieur...vous n'êtes point vieux. Dis-je en regardant encore au sol.

Une pression se fit sentir contre mon menton...il releva ma tête de ses doigts.

-Que suis-je alors à tes yeux? Demanda-t-il en me fixant.

-Je...vous...

Je tentai de cacher mon malaise et de paraître à l'aise, mais j'eus beaucoup de mal. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tenter une telle approche. J'avais toujours été celui qui tentait les rapprochements. C'est alors que les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent et il se recula.

-Je suis désolé Tom...je...je n'ai aucune raison de te demander cela...je crois que je suis simplement fatigué. Laissez-moi seul maintenant s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. 

Intimidé, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte. J'allais partir, mais au lieu de ça je pris sur moi et m'avançai derrière lui. J'entourai ses épaules de mes bras tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-À mes yeux, vous êtes parfait monsieur.

Il pressa mes bras contre lui et donna un doux baiser sur une de mes mains avant de délaisser son étreinte. J'interprétai cela comme un signe que je devais partir, ce que je fis. 

Je fis une incantation d'invisibilité, puis continuai à le regarder alors qu'il me croyait parti. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts puis sentit ses vêtements là où je les avais serré. Ensuite il se tint le front en secouant la tête. J'étais peut-être perturbé par ce que je devais faire, mais au moins je n'étais pas le seul à être perturbé...il l'était si non plus que moi ce qui me donna envie de continuer sur cette bonne voie. J'avais des chances de le faire flancher. Maintenant j'en étais certain. Je retrouvai alors la joie que je n'avais plus depuis quelques semaines.


	5. Surprise aux vestiaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom décide de ne plus hésiter, qu'il soit nu comme un vers ou non.

Le lendemain de cette histoire, j'allais à mon cours de Quidditch et après ce pénible cours, je sautai dans la douche en repensant à quel point il m'était possible de bousculer un homme tel que Dumbledore par ma simple présence. J'avais si peur de me faire de fausses idées en ce qui concernait son attirance envers moi, mais hier ça ne fait nul doute, il y avait de l'affection dans ses yeux. De l'affection mêlé à un profond désespoir, mais ça m'était égal. J'allais tout faire afin de lui faire oublier les règlements et la moralité que ce système nous avait imposé. Alors que je quittais la douche, j'observai rapidement Clayton et remarquai qu'il n'attendait pas que les autres quittent le vestiaire pour s'adonner au plaisir. C'était tout le contraire. Il s'habillait rapidement pour partir sous les yeux furieux de son partenaire de douche. Avant de quitter, il me fit un regard charmeur. Quelques instant après son départ, un poing se dirigea en ma direction. Je réussis à l'éviter et à faire tomber dans l'eau savonneuse mon agresseur. C'était le copain de douche du jeune Clayton qui avait très bien remarqué le regard que son ex amant m'avait lancé. Un groupe de garçon donc Macnair et Bartholomey se ruèrent autour de nous.

-Salopard, tu penses pouvoir avoir qui tu veux hein? Tu te prends vraiment pour un dieu! Cria le jeune homme en tentant de se relever.

J'enroulai ma taille d'une serviette et me tournai vers mes amis.

-Faite évacuer les gars du vestiaire et prévenez Dumbledore de ce qui se passe.

-Okay. Dit Malfoy sans poser aucune autre question. Attitude que j'ai toujours aimé chez lui. Ne pas en savoir plus qu'il ne le devait.

En deux temps trois mouvements le vestiaire se vida et je restai seul avec mon agresseur.

-C'est lui qui est venu me démontrer son intérêt. Je n'ai fait que vous regarder. Je ne voulais rien d'autre.

-Et puis quoi encore! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de me frapper. Je me plaçai derrière lui et croisai ses propres bras contre son torse et le maintenu.

-Écoute, il est tout à toi ce mec, je ne veux pas d'embrouille.

Il tourna la tête afin d'essayer de me parler face à face.

-Et moi, je ne t'attire pas? Je suis moins beau que lui c'est ça que tu penses?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. 

Il réussit ensuite à se déloger. Il se retourna puis tenta de m'embrasser.

-Arrête! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'embrouille!

Il me fit un regard sournois digne d'un Serpentard, puis arracha d'un éclair ma serviette.

-Avec un corps pareil, on ne peut qu'attirer les ennuis! S'exclama-t-il un sourire vicieux au visage.

-C'EST ASSEZ! PRENEZ VOS VÊTEMENTS, HABILLEZ-VOUS ET SORTEZ JEUNE HOMME! S'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix puissante et autoritaire.

J'en sursautai moi-même. Le jeune homme enfila vite sa robe et quitta les lieux. Je ne pensais qu'à cacher ma nudité, mais cette voix en moi m'ordonna de ne plus faire preuve d'une hésitation.

Dumbledore ramassa ma serviette et me la tendit en regardant ailleurs. Je la pris que pour mieux la laisser tomber. Dumbledore regarda la serviette au sol et moi à répétition, confus.

-J'ai répondu à votre question monsieur, mais vous vous ne m'avez pas répondu en retour...moi que suis-je à vos yeux?

Il eut du mal à me regarder, mais il finit par le faire. Il me regarda de la tête au pied et s'attarda sur mon entre-jambe sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Tu es plus que parfait Tom...je...je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que...

Je m'avançai alors prêt de lui et je le pris dans mes bras. Il tremblait comme une feuille...j'aimais beaucoup le mettre dans cet état j'avoue. Ensuite il déposa une main dans mes cheveux humides puis une autre contre mon dos et m'appuya sur son torse.

-Oh Tom. Murmura-t-il en appuyant son menton contre ma tête en caressant mon dos de sa main.

-Professeur. Murmurais-je en descendant mes mains contre ses fesses et de presser mon bassin contre le sien. Dumbledore fut pris d'un spasme brutaux. Je pus sentir une dureté provenant de son entre-jambe...je l'excitais. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une meilleure preuve que celle-là. 

\- Ciel Tom! Non! Non! Je dois sortir d'ici! Dit-il en se reculant et en marchant d'un pas pressé vers l'extérieur.

Avais-je réussis où non? Avais-je provoqué le début ou la fin d'une histoire? Je n'en sais rien. Il ne me restait qu'à attendre.


	6. Les joies du polynectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin Tom est récompensé pour tous ces mois de séduction.

Je fis exprès pour manquer plusieurs de nos cours. J'avais mon idée en tête. J'avais peur que de l'ignorer ne soit pas une bonne tactique et qu'il mette fin une fois pour toute à nos cours, mais je décidai d'être à l'écoute de mes instincts et de ne plus faire la moindre tentative. Il m'avait vu nu et pris dans ses bras. Jamais il ne pourrait passer par-dessus cette histoire sans avoir besoin de me revoir pour en parler. J'en étais certain. Je devais simplement attendre qu'il ait le courage de venir à moi. Bella qui ne se rappelait plus notre ''fausse dispute'' me fis une gâterie exceptionnelle avant de regagner son dortoir. Trente minutes plus tard, on cogna à ma porte. Encore ma maîtresse...mais je sentis que ce n'était pas elle. C'était un être beaucoup plus puissant caché sous les traits de Bella grâce au polynectar.

-Alors tes cours privés sont ennuyants au point de les sécher subitement? Dit-elle en entrant sans demander la permission.

Je jouai le jeu et fis comme si je n'étais pas assez puissant pour repéré la roublardise.

-Non au contraire, ils valent mieux que tous les cours de l'école réuni. Dis-je en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds plus aux invitations de Dumbledore? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse et triste.

-Si je te le dis Bella, tu promets de ne rien dire?

-Promis.

Je devais être bon acteur à partir de cet instant. 

-Je...je suis amoureux du professeur Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent, elle se leva et me fit dos.

-N..N..non...il est vieux. Trop vieux pour toi.

-Je ne partage pas cet avis. Il est beau, brillant,charismatique, grand, puissant et je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un. Plus j'apprend à le connaître et plus je peux confirmer ce que je ressens. Depuis notre soirée dans le labyrinthe, je ne pense qu'à lui. J'ai tenté un rapprochement, mais j'ai peur d'avoir perdu son respect. J'ai si peur de croiser son regard et d'y voir dégoût et mépris. Il là dit lui-même. Je suis un mauvais menteur. Il finira par se rendre compte à quel point je l'aime et le désir. Je veux tout sauf détruire le peu de respect qu'il a pour moi alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner. 

-Le peu de respect qu'il a pour toi...parce que tu crois que tu n'as qu'un peu de son respect? Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi les yeux noyés par l'émotion. 

-Il me fuit et me repousse, je ne lui plais pas. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit la tête basse.

-Tu lui plais depuis longtemps. Cette nuit dans le labyrinthe n'a fait que confirmer les sentiments qu'il ressent pour toi.

La voix et le corps de Bella se transformèrent bientôt en un homme que je fus troublé de voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha de mon lit et s'y assit.

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir joué ce mauvais tour, mais j'avais besoin de te voir. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne venais plus à mes cours...l'histoire du vestiaire...j'ai même cru l'avoir rêvé pendant un instant...

-Ce n'était pas un rêve...je me passe cette scène en boucle sans arrêt dans ma tête depuis que c'est arrivé. En espérant que cette scène se poursuive. Dis-je en caressant la surface de sa main. 

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers moi plus déstabilisé que jamais.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon intérêt pour toi soit réciproque Tom...surtout pas à l'âge que j'ai et celle que tu as.

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge monsieur. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Jamais un garçon si jeune ne m'a attiré avant. La dernière fois que j'ai aimé un garçon de ton âge, j'avais le même âge que lui. J'étais élève à Poudlard...avec Grindelwald. Dit-il en déposant une main contre ses yeux.

-Je vous attire et vous dégoûte? Dis-je d'un ton triste.

Dumbledore se tourna rapidement et me pris la main.

-Non, je ne suis pas dégoûté par toi, mais par moi. Je me dégoûte d'avoir un tel désir pour toi. Je me dégoûte face à tous les fantasmes que j'ai en tête lorsque je te regarde.Je me dégoûte de pas avoir la moindre envie de m'arrêter. Murmura-t-il en dirigeant mes doigts vers sa bouche. 

Il embrassa mon majeur et mon index doucement avant de me regarder.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Repousse-moi. Ordonne-moi de partir Tom. Tu dois le faire je t'en supplie... Dit-il en embrassant mes doigts sensuellement à nouveau. 

Je passai mon autre main dans sa longue chevelure et caressa sa joue de mon pouce. 

-Ne compter pas sur moi pour faire ça. Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante. 

J'étais nerveux et à la fois excité de le sentir petit à petit perdre le contrôle. Tout ça grâce à moi.

-J'ai vite pris goût à nos cours ensemble...ça m'a fait mal de ne plus t'avoir pour moi seul durant ces quelques semaines. Dit-il en appuyant son autre main sur ma cuisse.

Je pris une grande respiration et jouai la meilleure scène jamais tournée.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué monsieur.

-Pas autant qu'à moi Tom. Dit-il en s'approchant.

Nous échangeâmes un long, langoureux et tendre baiser. Sa main quitta ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à l'aine, j'eus un frisson et il le ressentit. Il retira sa main rapidement.

-Pardon Tom, le désir est parfois baladeur, je...

Je me ressaisis et l'embrassai fougueusement, pris sa main et la replaçai sur ma cuisse et la fis glisser lentement jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. 

-Allez-y professeur caressez-moi...murmurais-je.

Il releva ma robe de sorcier et me masturba au travers mes pantalons. Entre-deux baiser il me murmura.

-Au point où l'on en est appelle-moi Albus, tu veux bien?

Je l'embrassai de ma langue et dirigeai ma bouche contre son oreille.

-Goutte-moi Albus. Dis-je en employant ma voix la plus érotique.

Il soupira tout en poussant une légère plainte d'excitation face à une demande aussi franche. Il ouvrit ma braguette et mis dans sa bouche mon sexe et j'avoue que maintenant je commençais à être excité. Non pas par lui, mais dans le fait de poser ma main sur la nuque de ce grand homme et de contrôler ses élans à mon aise comme bon me semblait. Je le contrôlais et enfin je réussis à voir un point excitant à toute cette mise en scène. Mon sexe se tendit alors sur toute sa longueur.

-Tu te sens plus à l'aise ça se voit. Dit-il en continuant de sucer goulûment mon sexe.

-Oui, enfin, j'ai ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Dis-je tout en empoignant sa longue chevelure brune. Il resta bien en place, me fit de fougueux va et vient de sa bouche et pris tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir. Un immense frisson m'envahit et je jouis. Je laissai tomber ma tête mollement contre mon oreiller en soupirant d'aise.

-Tu es si beau! S'exclama-t-il en remontant jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser. 

-Je suis tout à vous monsieur. Murmurais-je les yeux fermés.

-Et je suis tout à toi Tom...mais appelle-moi Albus.

-J'aime bien employer les mots ''monsieur'' et ''professeur''. Garder le côté professionnel lors de moments intimes m'excite beaucoup. J'aime cet interdit.

-Moi cet interdit me répugne...mais en sachant qu'il t'excite, j'y verrai quelque chose de positif. Murmura Dumbledore en souriant tout en caressant mon torse.

-Professeur...croyez-vous pouvoir m'enseigner la nuit également? Demandais-je en toute malice...

***


	7. Les deux mots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore lui a procuré du plaisir...mais Tom est très nerveux à l'idée de rendre la pareil.

J'appris à vitesse grand V. Nos cours désormais s'attardaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Une heure ne me suffisait et ne lui suffisait plus. Je n'avais pas encore abordé le sujet de la magie noire. Nous en étions encore à la matière régulière. Je ne sentais pas encore le moment adéquat pour lui faire la demande. Même si j'avais fait un pas de géant avec lui, tout n'était pas encore joué. J'eus d'ailleurs la confirmation que je n'avais pas encore fait suffisamment d'effort une nuit où nous terminâmes le dernier chapitre d'un livre très avancé. Il ferma le dos du livre et me regarda. Ce regard je le reconnu. C'était un regard fou de désir. Je serrai la mâchoire et relevai la tête en souriant le plus sincèrement possible.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me plaît le plus, toi ou le fait que tu t'animes à mesure que je lis pour toi. Sans doute les deux. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il avait vite pris goût aux baisers langoureux. Chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas encore habitué. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'étais venu dans sa bouche il y a quelques jours. 

-Tom j'aimerais sentir cette hardiesse...la hardiesse de ta langue contre moi. Dit-il doucement et à la fois timidement. 

-Ma langue dans votre bouche ne vous suffit pas? Dis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Je sentis alors que mon baiser ne m'était pas rendu comme à l'habitude. Je me reculai et vit dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse.

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais été avec un homme avant. Peut-être est-ce pour cela...mais...parfois j'ai l'impression. Dit-il en baissant les yeux. 

-L'impression de quoi? Dis-je en me reculant.

Il n'est pas idiot et moi...pas suffisamment convainquant. La frousse vint en moi, mais je la dissimulai.

-Que tu ne me désires pas réellement...peut-être que tu apprécie ma compagnie, mais que physiquement je ne corresponds pas à tes goûts. Je pourrais comprendre si c'est le cas tu sais. Dit-il en se reculant. 

Il devint écarlate et se frotta le front.

Si je voulais continuer d'apprendre. Si je voulais entrer dans sa tête...je devais faire mieux...beaucoup mieux. Je repensai à Bartholomey et Victoria...leurs regards...leurs douceurs, leur amour. Je me rapprochai de lui.

-Je vous aime professeur. Dis-je en prenant sa main à son front afin de la sentir doucement contre la mienne.

Il me regarda surpris.

-J'ai peur de vous décevoir, voilà pourquoi je me montre si hésitant. Dis-je en baissant les yeux honteux.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux...j'avais effectivement très peur de ne pas assurer. C'était une première fois avec laquelle je ne me sentais pas en contrôle du tout. 

-Vous êtes mon premier amour...et j'ai la frousse. Croyez-moi...depuis que vous m'avez pris dans vos bras dans le vestiaire alors que j'étais nu...depuis que j'ai senti votre sexe tendu contre le mien...j'ai vraiment envie de le voir et de le sentir de toutes les façons imaginables.

-Tom...Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes...allez vient là. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je doutais de toi. Dit-il en m'embrassant amoureusement. 

Tout en l'embrassant, je pris une grande inspiration et je défis son pantalon. Jusque là, il ne m'avait fait que des fellations. Recevoir était facile...jamais je n'avais encore donné. Il me prit rapidement les mains et me stoppa. 

-Non Tom. Arrête. Dit-il en embrassant mes mains tendrement. 

-Je vous désire professeur, laissez-moi vous le prouver je vous en pris. 

-Une autre fois d'accord? Je veux te sentir prêt à le faire et ce soir, ce n'est pas le cas. 

Je l'observai toujours aussi fasciné par la gentillesse constamment sincère de cet homme. Si peu égoïste et tellement attentionné. Tout le contraire de qui j'étais. Je le regardai dans les yeux et il parvint à éveiller quelque chose en moi. Je me sentis envahit d'une réconfortante chaleur. J'étais déstabilisé et charmé face à une telle pureté. Je le pris dans mes bras et adossai ma tête contre son torse. 

-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté célibataire tout ce temps? Vous êtes extraordinaire. Dis-je en le serrant. 

Albus caressa mon dos lentement et embrassa mon cou.

-J'attendais la perle rare...maintenant c'est fait. Dit-il en ne quittant pas mes yeux. 

Nous nous regardâmes ainsi un bon moment et une pulsion plus forte que moi pris le contrôle. Je relevais la robe de Dumbledore pour ensuite caresser sa verge au travers ses pantalons tout en me baignant dans le somptueux bleu de ses yeux dans lesquels je pouvais lire toute la beauté de son amour pour moi. Le directeur sursauta et m'embrassa passionnément. Nos langues chaudes et humides ne faisaient plus qu'une. Je défis son bouton et baissa sa fermeture éclair. 

-Tom...je ne voulais pas te mettre de la pression. Il vaut mieux attendre.

-Regardez-moi...que voyez-vous? Dis-je en glissant ma main dans son pantalon.

Dumbledore me regarda un instant et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa longuement avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Que tu as envie de le faire. Soupira-t-il en souriant.

Je commençai alors à le caresser au travers ses sous-vêtements. Il était déjà tout humide. Il me regardait tout en tremblotant de désir alors que je sortais son sexe de son pantalon.

-Si je ne vous plais pas professeur, enseignez-moi comment, c'est tout ce que je désire. Vous plaire.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu me plais...Murmura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux puis mis son sexe dans ma bouche. Je pensai à Bellatrix et la façon donc elle le faisait avec une telle passion. Et pensai à moi. De la façon donc j'aimais que l'on me le fasse. Je commençai mes va et viens contre sa verge, la pressant de mes lèvres ajoutant ma langue et y ajoutai ma main. Je pus sentir ses mains se déposer délicamment contre mes épaules.

-Oh oui Tom...c'est très bien...Soupira-t-il

Je m'arrêtai un peu et repris mon souffle et mis à nouveau son sexe rose dans ma bouche. Il se pencha vers moi.

-Lorsque l'on procure ce genre de baiser, il faut apprendre à bien respirer par le nez. Ce sera plus facile pour toi. Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

J'écoutai ses conseils et caressai son gland de mes lèvres quelque instant avant d'introduire son sexe entièrement dans ma bouche. Il sursauta de plaisir en riant doucement. J'allais et venait lentement, dégustant et savourant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

-Oh Tom c'est si lent que s'en est cruel...c'est délicieux! Murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux d'une main et en empoignant les draps de l'autre.

Alors que je sentais la tension monter de plus en plus dans l'air, je m'arrêtai soudainement. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se pencha rapidement vers moi.

-Tom, je t'en pris, ne fait pas ton voyou...ne t'arrête pas, je t'en pris!

J'enlevai son sexe de ma bouche puis le fixai en souriant.

-Je t'en supplie Tom continu, ne t'arrête pas. Dit-il en me regardant un sourire impatient aux lèvres. 

Je lui retournai son sourire puis je continuai ensuite lentement à caresser son sexe de ma bouche. 

-Oh oui Tom...resserre ta bouche un peu plus contre moi. 

Je le fis et décidai de le sucer également un peu plus fort.

-Oh oui c'est ça...comme ça! S'exclama-t-il en gémissant.

Rapidement, il lâcha ma nuque pour serrer entre ses deux mains les draps.

-Ah! Oui! Plus vite!S'exclama-t-il.

J'accélérai la cadence. Il était si humide. Le goût d'un sexe masculin m'était inconnu jusqu'à maintenant, mais je n'en fut pas dégoûté. Cette excitation, c'était moi qui la procurait et pour une première fois, je semblais me débrouiller plutôt bien. Ma gêne avait disparue. J'étais maintenant fier de ce que je provoquais. Plus passionné que jamais, je continuai de le sucer avec fougue et rapidité. Je sentis ses doigts se contracter contre les draps et son sexe dans ma bouche se gonfler. Il allait bientôt jouir. Je me retirai, puis le masturbai jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri de satisfaction. Il me prit rapidement le visage et m'approcha de lui.

-Je t'aime tellement! S'exclama-t-il. 

-Je vous aime aussi professeur. Murmurais-je.

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis me pris dans ses bras. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne. Je m'appuyai sur son torse et réussit à rejoindre le monde des rêves et à passer toute une nuit dans des bras masculins.


	8. La noirceur de Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom va faire resurgir le côté sombre de Dumbledore à son grand étonnement.

En classe, je voyais bien que mes ami(e)s avaient remarqué que je m'assoupissais en cours, mais par chance c'était des sujets que j'avais déjà étudié grâce à Dumbledore ou lors des fêtes de Noël et d'été, mais il n'y a pas que ma fatigue qui inquiétait ma bande de fidèle. Je ne les voyais plus aussi souvent.

-Tes études tournent à l'obsession Tom. Me murmura Bartholomey. Je me fais du soucis pour toi.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, je t'assure. 

-Tu nous manques tu sais. Dit tristement Bella sans me regarder.

-Vous me manquez aussi...toi plus particulièrement. Chuchotais-je à Bella qui se retourna pour me faire un sourire me garantissant une pause dîner alléchante. Qu'elle chance j'ai d'avoir une chambre privée. 

Une fois au lit et satisfait, Bella me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Heu...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demandais-je.

-Non! Dieu non! Tu étais si passionné! Plus que d'ordinaire.

-Tu m'as manqué et sans vouloir paraître vicieux, ton corps m'a énormément manqué aussi!!! M'exclamais-je en embrassant sa poitrine tout en caressant son sexe humide.

-Tom! Tu m'as tué attend un peu! Dit-elle en riant tout en se tortillant.

-C'est comme si je découvrais un corps de femme pour la toute première fois. Quel trésor! Allez, vient là que je te vois! Dis-je en la faisant s'asseoir sur mes jambes.

Je caressai ses jambes, ses fesses, sa taille, ses seins, tout ce qui était à ma porté, puis me mis en position assise afin d'embrasser son cou.

-Ah Tom! Que c'est bon de te retrouver et dans une si grande forme. Dit-elle en prenant mon sexe et en l'insérant en elle. Je pris son bassin entre mes mains et la fit bouger contre moi.

-Je te promets que je ne négligerai plus jamais un tel plaisir! Dis-je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elle se déhancha passionnément en donnant de grands coups de bassin.

-J'en pris les dieux oui! S'exclama-t-elle en jouissant de nouveau.

 

***

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Je pris un verre illégalement avec mes amis qui avaient appris comment créer de la boisson. Je sentais mon esprit s'alléger face à une journée aussi simple. J'avais l'impression de revivre une journée d'école tout à fait banale comme si je n'avais jamais été invité dans le lit d'un homme en lui avouant mon ''amour''. Je tentais de faire comme si rien était, mais jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce que j'avais fait et ce que je devais continuer de faire. 

Pourtant, je laissai deux semaines s'écouler de cette façon. Je pris goût à la vie tranquille d'étudiant normal, au corps de Bella et j'eus plusieurs autres aventures avec de belles élèves pures en osant annuler mes rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Chose que j'allais regretter.

***

J'avais eu en plus de mes cours privés, l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard et après avoir passé un moment avec mes amies à boire de la bière au beurre, je décidai d'aller seul à la cabane hurlante et ce même en étant un peu ivre. Les flocons tombaient et je me sentais flotter. Une fois à l'intérieur, j' appuyai ma tête contre la fenêtre brisée en faisant attention de ne pas me couper. Je me sentis voler...comme si mes pieds flottaient dans le vide. Pourtant cette bière au beurre n'était pas alcoolisée au point de me rendre aussi rêveur. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Dumbledore et je vis qu'il me faisait également l'éviter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demandais-je en tentant de redescendre.

-Ça ta plu de me rire au nez? Demanda-t-il.

Son air gentil et doux n'était plus, il était fou de colère et je le sentais de tristesse.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Demandais-je déstabilisé.

-Nous avons passé de splendides semaines ensembles et ensuite plus rien! Je ne suis pas un jouet Jedusor!

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon nom de famille. Ça ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. Il me fit voler jusqu'à la fenêtre en espérant me jeter en bas de la cabane j'en était certain. Je me cramponnai au bord de la fenêtre malgré les morceaux de verres pointus qui pénétraient mes paumes. Je me cramponnai de toute mes forces. Il se rua sur moi et m'empoigna par le collet. Je lui donnai un fort coup de pied et il alla s'étendre sur le sol. Je sortis ma baguette avec l'intention de lui jeter un sort impardonnable, mais je me retenu et rangeai ma baguette. 

-Professeur...laissez-moi vous expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, j'ai tout compris! Tu t'es lassé de moi! S'exclama-t-il les yeux clos.

-Jamais! Dis-je en m'allongeant au sol prêt de lui. 

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours étendu sur le côté. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et l'observai. Il était anéantit. En le voyant dans un tel état, je revis tout ce que j'avais entrepris avec lui jusqu'ici. Pourquoi avais-je mis mes ambitions de côté ainsi? Lorsque j'ai un but dans la tête, je ne m'en éloigne jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en train de saboter tout ce que j'avais commencé? Peut-être que de sauter à une étape encore plus intime avec lui me faisait peur. Je devais passer par-dessus tout ça. Je devais être puissant et pour l'être, je devais connaître le côté le plus sombre de la magie. Seul Dumbledore pouvait m'y aider. J'étais sur le point de tout gâcher.

-Mes amis ont commencé à me poser des questions sur ma fatigue le matin et mes absences au dortoir le soir. Je me suis éloigné de vous pour cette seule et unique raison. J'ai paniqué et je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre pour atténuer leurs soupçons. Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû vous en informer. C'est entièrement ma faute. C'était horrible de ma part je suis désolé.

Il me regarda longuement et je revis la douceur dans ses yeux.

-Tom...Murmura-t-il en prenant mes mains tout en prononçant le sors Vulnera Sanentur trois fois de suite. 

Et je fus guérit. Il embrassa mes deux paumes en pleurant.

-J'ai été monstrueux. Cette partie noire de moi...jamais plus je ne là laisserai sortir je te le promets!

-Professeur...si vous possédez cette noirceur, vous devez la laisser sortir, mais à petite dose. Ça ne peut que vous faire du bien. Ce que l'on refoule, nous grugera toujours. 

Il me pris les mains.

-Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle. Je dois la cacher entièrement si je ne veux pas faire de mal. Je t'aime t'en. Je suis tellement désolé. Dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et j’insérai doucement ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il mêla sa langue à la mienne en me caressant les cheveux.

-Je t'aiderai à la contrôler...fais-moi confiance mon amour. Dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau tout en déboutonnant sa robe.

Il observa mes mains déboutonner sa robe et me jeta un regard emplis de désir. Il m'embrassa alors fougueusement presque avec rage. Ce côté noir de lui était encore là. Il enleva sa chemise, ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements et plaqua sa bouche à nouveau contre la mienne et il caressa ardemment mon entre-jambe. Si fougueusement que j'en eu un sursaut, mais mon côté dominant fut excité par ce nouveau défi. J'enlevai tout mes vêtements à mon tour et l'embrassai en empoignant sa nuque durement. Il tenta de me mettre sur le ventre, mais je mis vite mon index dans ma bouche et l'introduit en lui férocement. Il soupira d'aise et il capitula en se mettant docilement sur le ventre. Je m'introduis ensuite en lui savourant cet espace serré et agréable en oubliant qui je baisais pour la première fois de cette manière. Je fus surpris de constater que cette manière me paraissait étrangement naturelle. Tous les mouvements étaient venus à moi comme si je faisais ce genre de chose tous les jours. Mon sexe humide allait et venait en lui avec fougue. Ce frottement étroit était divin. Petit à petit, je le sentis redevenir lui-même doux et aimant. Quand je sentis ce changement d'attitude, je changeai ma façon de faire également. Je tentai de jouer à l'être humain et devint tendre et attentionné. Je fis des mouvements plus lent, plus langoureux en embrassant son cou et son dos le caressant tout en le pénétrant encore et encore.

\- Je vous aime. Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

-Oh Tom...mon amour...continu. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il cambra le dos.

J'en déduisit qu'il voulait un peu plus de passion, que je lui donnai et bientôt, je ressentis mon côté animal reprendre le dessus et mes coups de bassin devinrent alors bestiaux et c'est seulement là que je sentis que ce que j'étais en train de faire me procurais du plaisir et ce n'était pas qu'une question de domination. La sensation de son corps contre le mien. Voilà ce qui m'excitait. Moi qui était silencieux avec lui et un peu plus bruyant avec les femmes, je commençai à m'exprimer et à gémir en poussant quelques petits grognements de satisfaction. Je me laissais réellement aller pour la première fois de toute mon existence. La sensation de perdre le contrôle était foutrement bonne!

-Ah oui! Hum! Dis-je en lui cramponnant les cheveux.

-Oui, oui vas-y Tom! S'exclama Dumbledore.

Mes va et vient se firent de plus en plus vite et profond. C'est alors que je sentis un immense courant traverser tout mon corps pour aboutir le long de mon sexe.

-Aaaah! M'exclamais-je en même temps que lui et nous vîmes ensemble.

Je me retirai et me couchai sur le dos. Je n'osai pas le regarder de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers. De peur qu'il ait sentit ou vu qui j'étais vraiment. 

-Tom? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le ventre les jambes écartées en haletant.

-Oui professeur. Dis-je les yeux fermés attendant un reproche.

-Je ne te crois pas. Dit-il en se remettant sur le côté pour me regarder.

Je tournai ma tête précipitamment vers lui. Il m'avait démasqué? Je me demandai alors vite où était ma baguette histoire de foutre le camp de cette école et de cette ville.

-Je ne te crois pas. Je ne suis pas ton premier Tom...c'est impossible, tu sais trop ce que tu fais. 

Je poussai alors un immense soupir de soulagement.

-Je vous assure pourtant que c'est le cas...c'est simplement facile quand on est avec la bonne personne, c'est tout. Et puis, vous savez que je suis du genre à apprendre rapidement. Dis-je en le regardant.

-Je ne cesserai jamais de te le dire. Je t'aime Tom. Je t'aime vraiment! 

-Je vous aime aussi professeur. Vous savez, je crois savoir comment vous aidez avec votre noirceur. Dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

C'est alors que je pus avoir accès à la section de magie noire. Enfin! J'étais au comble du bonheur. Il m'enseigna finalement ses meilleurs trucs. Les choses qui le faisait vibrer à l'époque où il fréquentait Grindelwald. J'avais enfin ce que je chérissais depuis des années!


	9. Cours de potion abrégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom passe finalement à l'étape de l'intimité qui lui fait le plus peur...

Alors que nous étions dans son bureau, entouré d'instruments de potion, mon enseignant osa me montrer une recette que même un baiseoir ne pouvait guérir...il m'enseignait la fabrication des poisons. J'étais aux anges. Enfin, je goûtais à de la féroce magie noire. Alors que j'ajoutais une queue de rat dans la mixture en ébullition, il tourna la page de son livre afin de me dire le prochain ingrédient tout en me jetant un coup d'oeil furtif. 

-Tu as raison Tom. Pratiquer la magie noire pour le plaisir et non pour faire le mal, ce n'est rien et c'est agréable de ressentir ce sentiment de puissance. Dit-il en brassant le mélange en me regardant.

-Il n'y a rien de plus excitant. Dis-je en reniflant la potion qui avait une odeur très particulière.

-Si j'avais su que cette puissance pouvait te mettre dans un tel état, je t'aurais enseigné la magie noire beaucoup plus tôt. Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Sa main se balada lentement vers mon entre-jambe. Il commença alors à me caresser. Je lui pris la main et mis un de ses index dans ma bouche puis le retirai. 

-Un peu de discipline professeur, nous sommes en cours après tout. Murmurais-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle en souriant.

-J'ai du mal à être discipliné avec toi Tom. Je me sens si vulnérable auprès de toi. Tu me fais chavirer. Plus les années passent, plus tu deviens irrésistible...bientôt, je n'aurai plus le contrôle de ma personne si tu ne cesses pas d'être aussi séduisant. Dit-il en retirant la potion du feu afin de la laisser refroidir.

Il pris ensuite le livre des poisons puis le rangea dans la bibliothèque et se mit à la recherche d'une autre potion à fabriquer.

Je sentis qu'il le pensait vraiment et ce n'était pas un idiot, il savait et je savais que j'avais toujours eu le contrôle. Je devais lui laisser la chance d'être en contrôle de la situation et de lui faire croire en notre égalité de temps en temps si je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne méfiant et je savais ce que je devais lui permettre de faire. La dernière étape que je n'avais pas encore franchit. L'étape qui me faisait le plus peur. Il ne m'avait jamais fait cette demande, mais je savais qu'il attendait patiemment que je fasse les premiers pas. Une voix en moi me murmura que j'étais prêt.

Je m'avançai vers lui rapidement, le retournai et l'adossai à la bibliothèque. Surpris, il m'afficha un grand sourire alors que je caressais son torse de mes mains.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui me disiez que nous étions en cours et que nous devions faire preuve de discipline monsieur Jedusor? Dit-il en riant.

Il vit mon expression sérieuse et il cessa de rire. Un long silence s'en suivit. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il tentait de lire en moi. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux noirs. 

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'appartenais et bien sache que je le pense vraiment. Crois-tu que j'aie le contrôle de ce que je ressens pour toi ? Mentis-je.- Je suis vulnérable et bien plus que toi puisque tu es le directeur de cette école et moi un simple élève, mais sache...que j'aime être vulnérable uniquement auprès de toi. Amène-moi dans ta chambre. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Albus. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le directeur me regarda longuement et caressa mon épaule avant de me faire transplaner dans ses appartements. Dumbledore m'embrassa fougueusement et me caressa le dos lentement. Il retira ma robe et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à mes mamelons qu'il caressa de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Mon corps se couvrit de frissons. Je me surpris à être nerveux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en poussant un long soupire. Il me caressa le visage et me regarda avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux, que je me sentis étrangement rassuré. Il prit mes épaules délicatement et me fis me retourner puis m'étendre sur le ventre contre son lit. Il retira son pantalon puis le mien suivis de nos sous-vêtements. Il prit une huile à massage dans sa table de chevet et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il enduisit ses mains de ce chaud produit et me massa les épaules et le dos tout en frôlant mes fesses de son sexe tendu de temps à autre. Une odeur de fruits et de lavande vint à mes narines. Ses mains puissantes et douces exerçaient une forte et tendre pression contre mes omoplates. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas de mon dos et de ses doigts il effleura mes fesses avant de remonter masser mes épaules. Je soupirai d'aise en fermant les yeux alors qu'il se pencha sur moi et effleura mon cou de ses lèvres. Par moment ses massages se transformaient en caresses. Je sentis mon sexe se dresser et devenir très sensible contre les draps du lit. Après ce massage et la sensation de son sexe contre moi, j'étais tellement excité que je pouvais sentir les pulsations de mon cœur au travers mon sexe en érection. Il caressa mes fesses puis s'empara d'un autre tube dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il enduisit ses mains de cette huile et se mit à caresser mes fesses et mon entrée lentement sans toutefois me pénétrer. Je me mordis les lèvres en gémissant, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi , l'inconnu j'imagine. Je me sentis bientôt très humide de ses caresses. Il enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant en embrassant le long de mon dos et approcha son visage de mon oreille.

-Détends-toi mon amour. Jamais, je ne te ferai de mal. Me murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Je tentai de camoufler ma nervosité...je pouvais maintenant comprendre ce que les pucelles peuvent ressentir. Je sentis son gland frotter contre moi, caresser mon entrée doucement, puis je le sentis me pénétrer lentement un pouce à la fois. Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Je pouvais le sentir en moi tout entier. Il s'agissait là d'une sensation allant au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître. Je pu sentir mon corps s'ajuster tranquillement à lui.

-Oui...bouge un peu. Murmurais-je.

Il commença a aller et venir doucement. Au départ, je ne sentais qu'une pression et une brûlure peu agréable, mais quand il osa pénétrer plus loin, alors j'eus une sensation différente. Un frottement, un appui plaisant, oui plaisant et je relâchai ensuite mon corps et le laissai prendre les commandes. 

-Oui c'est bien, détends-toi...comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en me pénétrant tout en rapprochant sa bouche de mon cou et le couvrir de baiser.

-C'est...plaisant et à la fois douloureux...Murmurais-je en soupirant.

J'étais excité et à la fois déboussolé.

-Tu préfères que je m'arrête? Demanda Albus en se reculant déjà. 

Rapidement je posai ma main contre son bassin afin de le maintenir en place.

-Non! Continue...c'est...c'est plus plaisant que douloureux je t'assure. Murmurais-je troublé par cette sensation que j'envisageais de beaucoup plus monstrueuse. 

-Tu dois me faire par de tous tes désirs Tom. Tu me préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne te plaît pas d'accord? Dit-il en cambrant les hanches.

Je fis oui de la tête les yeux toujours clos. Il se mit de nouveau à aller et venir. Il laissa courir sa langue contre mon cou et me mordilla amoureusement une oreille tout en pénétrant cette-fois un peu plus vite. La rapidité de ses élans me fit oublier notre différence d'âge. Je le sentis plus vigoureux que jamais. Il plaqua sa bouche contre mon cou et aspira lentement ma peau. Son gland frôla ma prostate encore et encore. Cette sensation était inqualifiable. Je me surpris à vouloir le sentir d'avantage. À cette douleur se mêlait un plaisir insoupçonné...un intense et curieux plaisir. Perdre le contrôle me paraissait maintenant plaisant. Mes pensées s'envolaient. Il n'y avait que le désir.

-Plus fort ! M'exclamais-je en cambrant mes fesses. 

En bougeant contre lui de la sorte sa verge toucha ma prostate de nouveau. Une plainte spontanée s'échappa de ma bouche.

Il parût étonné d'une telle demande, mais il exauça mon vœu. Il su alors que mon côté intense et passionné se reflétait dans toutes les sphères de ma vie, le sexe y compris et ce même dans une situation aussi délicate qu'une première fois. Il me pris alors le torse d'un bras, puis me fit mettre en position assise contre lui puis renforça ses élans. Il pris mon sexe de l'autre main et se mis à me masturber aussi rapidement que ses pénétrations. Assis contre lui, ma prostate était sans cesse stimulée, je me croyais devenir fou tellement ce désir était grand. Je me mis à gémir sans retenu et je laissai choir ma tête dans le creux de son cou. 

-Je vais...murmurais-je entre deux gémissements.

-Vas-y laisse-toi aller! S'exclama-t-il.

-Aaaah ! M'exclamais-je et je vins de façon plus intense que je ne l'avais jamais faite avec lui...ni avec quiconque.

Ce fait me fit instantanément me mettre tout à l'envers, mais je gardai mon malaise en moi, tandis que Dumbledore se retira, me retourna, pris ma main et la mis contre son sexe. 

-Caresse-moi et regarde-moi. Murmura-t-il.

Étrange, mais je ne savais pas si ce n'était que de la passion où s'il tentait de voir quelque chose en moi, mais je me concentrai sur ce que mon corps venait de ressentir puis le regardai dans les yeux la bouche entre-ouverte en le masturbant rapidement presque en l'empoignant. 

-Ce sexe si ardant. Murmurais-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux .

Il me sourit tout en haletant.

-Si chaud, si dur et tout à moi ! Dis-je en caressant ses bourses avant de remonter le long de sa verge et de son gland. 

Sa respiration devint alors tremblotante et je sentis son sperme chaud contre ma main.

-Tout à toi oui ! S'exclama-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

Maintenant oui, il était tout à moi et pas seulement son sexe. Mission accomplit. Je savais que je pouvais désormais retirer de lui ce que je voulais et je savais que sexuellement je pouvais faire ce que j'avais à faire pour parvenir à mes fins et même en n'en retirant du plaisir. L'inconnu était passé, la peur avait disparu. Une stimulation reste une stimulation. Un orgasme reste un orgasme, peu importe qui me touche. J'avais réussit à passer par-dessus mes préférences pour arriver à mes fins.


	10. La loi du mensonge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ambition de Tom est si grande qu'il en laisse tomber son masque...son côté noir fera surface et Dumbledore en verra une petite facette.

Une année avait passé et j’étais selon Dumbledore un homme magnifique. Magnifique ou pas, j’étais tout aussi cultivé que la plupart des enseignants maintenant et la magie noire n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi, mais les contacts avec mes proches s’étaient amenuisés. Ma relation avec Dumbledore devenait fusionnelle et pour être franc, je lui avais fait part de mes inquiétudes. Après tout, je souhaitais avoir quelques fidèles prêts à m'obéir une fois l'école terminée et pour ça, je devais continuer d'entretenir ces amitiés, mais Dumbledore me jura de trouver une solution avant le début de la nouvelle années. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la grande salle, Dumbledore me pris par le poignet et m’amena dans un autre corridor.

-J’ai trouvé la solution Tom.

-À quoi donc monsieur ?

-Pour te permettre de voir tes amis plus souvent histoire de n’éveiller aucun soupçon.

-Quelle est cette solution ?

-J'eus du mal à me le procurer, mais finalement le voici ! Dit-il en me donnant un médaillon en forme de sablier. Je n’avais jamais vu de si prêt un objet pouvant offrir autant d’opportunité à son possesseur.

-Un retourneur de temps ! M’exclamais-je en le prenant entre mes mains.

-Ainsi tu pourras à la fois venir me voir dans mes appartements et à la fois passer des soirées auprès de tes amis.

-Vous êtes brillant professeur.

-Encore plus quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Joyeuse anniversaire Tom. Dit-il en m’embrassant. -On fait un essaie? Dit-il en m'affichant un regard coquin.

Je lui souris et je fis faire 2 tours à mon médaillon et nous nous retrouvâmes deux heures en arrière durant lesquelles, nous nous caressâmes longuement pour ensuite nous donner une goûteuse fellation chacun notre tour . 

Après avoir discuté de notre été, nous primes une douche ensemble et nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté. Il entra dans la grande salle faire son discours de bienvenu. Je m’assis à ma table habituelle. Victoria la copine de Malfoy entra dans la salle et vint s’asseoir à mes côtés.

-Je me demandais si vous viendriez vous asseoir avec moi cette année. J’ai été quelque peu ailleurs.

-Je sais où oui. 

Avant que j’eus le temps de répondre elle me coupa.

-Tom. Je suis la seule à connaître ton secret alors laisse-moi t'en dire un en retour. Pour expliquer mon charme et mon énergie peu commune, j'ai dit à la direction et aux enseignants que j'étais une Vélane, car même si ces créatures sont un peu taboues, elles sont toutefois bien vues, mais je suis en réalité une vampire de haut rang et plutôt âgée.

Je l'observai à la fois fasciné et étonné. Il est vrai que de la maturité se lisait dans ses yeux. Une maturité peu commune. 

\- Les vampires et les loups garous sont très mal vu aux yeux des parents. Ils ne veulent pas mettre leurs enfants en danger. C'est un miracle si Greyback fut accepté ici cette année, bref je suis entourée de gamins avec qui je n’ai que peu de chose en commun, à l’exception de Bartholomey. Je suis heureuse qu'il m'est accepté comme je suis. Je ne suis peut-être pas considérée comme pure, mais ma puissance est considérée dans sa famille.

Tom avait toujours eu vent qu'il ne fallait pas demander l'âge d'une femme, mais il était curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps elle était sur terre. 50 ans, 200 ans 1000 ans?

\- Je suis venue ici apprendre la magie c’est tout, mais j’ai toujours mes pouvoirs et je ressens les choses. J’ai des dons de voyance et crois-moi ce que tu fais ne me choque pas. Si tu parviens à obtenir ce que tu souhaites c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t’appuierai de mon mieux et si tu as besoin d’aide, il me fera plaisir de mettre mes pouvoirs à ta disposition.

-Très bien... pour commencer je te demanderais de garder cette information pour toi seule si tu veux bien. N'en parle pas à Bartholomey. 

-Pas de problème, ça reste entre nous. Dit-elle en me touchant l’épaule en souriant.

-J’apprécie ta jolie main sur moi, mais il me regarde constamment. Les contacts féminins ne lui échapperont pas. Déjà qu'avec Bella je dois redoubler de prudence dans mes rapprochements. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Dis-je en frottant ma mâchoire. 

Victoria retira sa main et m'observa amusée. Je savais qu'elle savait le pourquoi de cet élancement autour de ma bouche. 

-Ça te tire les mâchoires toi aussi quand tu fais, tu sais quoi. Dis-je en massant ma mâchoire à nouveau.

-Ça tire sur la mâchoire quand c'est fait avec beaucoup de passion oui. Dit-elle en riant. Il faut que je fasse attention avec mes canines de vampires en plus de ça.

-Il faut faire attention aux dents... canine ou pas. Dis-je en la regardant finalement dans les yeux. Savoir bouger la tête, gémir tout en respirant par le nez sans s’étouffer avec. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était complexe de faire ça...crois-moi maintenant lorsque Bella me fait ce plaisir...je le savoure et le respecte vraiment!

Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux et après un moment nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats. Étrange d'avoir un point commun au niveau sexuel avec Victoria, mais ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir parler de ce que je vivais avec Dumbledore à quelqu'un. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda Macnair en s’asseyant tout en empoignant une cuisse de poulet qu’il dirigea vers sa bouche alors qu’il fallait attendre la fin du discours avant d’entamer le repas.

La cuisse de poulet se transforma en grenouille vivante. Dégoûté, il la lâcha. Elle sauta dans le plat de poulet et reprit sa forme initiale. 

Tous les membres de la table des Serpentard se retournèrent vers celle des enseignants. Dumbledore fit signe de son doigts de gauche à droite et me fit un sourire suivit d’un clin d’œil avant de continuer son discourt de bienvenu.

-Quel mec ennuyant celui-là…je ne sais pas comment il fait pour respecter toutes les règles sans arrêt comme ça. Dit Macnair en bougonnant. 

J’échangeai un regard rapide avec Victoria qui se leva pour prendre Bartholomey dans ses bras. Il ne se fit pas prier et la souleva du sol. Ils étaient beaux à voir. Ils se donnèrent un doux baisé qui ne plus pas à certains enseignants, mais les contacts physiques dans la limite du raisonnable étaient acceptés à l’école. Ils prirent ensuite vite place avant d'attirer trop l'attention.

-Tu m’as manqué, on ne se voit jamais assez longtemps durant les vacances. Dit-elle.

-Malheureusement j’ai des parents très autoritaires et j’ai des besognes à accomplir.

Il ne le dira pas, mais Victoria avait des origines Juives et lui Allemandes alors se voir était pratiquement impossible durant les temps qui couraient. Les problèmes des Moldus, leurs guerres en particulier avaient malheureusement des répercutions dans le monde des sorciers à tous les coups, mais malgré toutes leurs difficultés, je les enviais.

Je me demandais ce que c'était que de vivre ce type de relation. Je ne pense pas avoir la capacité d'aimer, de donner et de me laisser aller auprès de quelqu'un. J'ai la capacité de me servir des gens à mon avantage, mais de les aimer...je ne crois pas. Bella me plaisait physiquement, mais sa personnalité impulsive et irréfléchi ne me rejoignait pas du tout. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré quelqu'un qui avait réussit à me toucher profondément....et Dumbledore. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Mon amour pour le savoir prenait et prendrait je le savais toujours la première place. Dans le monde de la magie, le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Il n'y avait que ce mot qui m'importait.

Afin d'obtenir le pouvoir absolut, j'avais pour but de me monter une armée pour m’emparer du ministère. Je devais avoir des compatriotes cultivés. Pas autant que moi, mais je voulais leur inculquer des connaissances importantes pour les rendre forts.

-Vous savez à quoi j’ai pensé en cette dernière année qui nous reste pour passer le temps ?

-Non quoi ? Demanda Bella qui s’assit à côté de moi en dévisageant Victoria qui était de l’autre côté.

-Un club de magie noire.

-Jamais ça ne passera ! S’exclama Bartholomey.

-On verra bien. Dis-je.

Je passai ensuite la soirée avec eux et bien entendu avec Bella qui avait insisté pour célébrer mes 16 ans. Ensuite en me rendant au corridor de mon dortoir je sortis le remonteur de temps de ma poche et le tourna 3 fois. Je me vis dans la grande salle et Dumbledore aussi. Je me promenai ensuite en direction de la bibliothèque privée où le Dumbledore du présent m’attendait.

-Tom alors tout s’est bien passé? Dit-il en touchant le retourneur de temps à mon cou pour ensuite m’embrasser avec tendresse et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-J’ai été très occupé durant les vacances, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup croisé. Tu m’as tellement manqué. Dit-il en appuyant son front contre le mien.

Maintenant ce n’était plus son menton contre ma tête, j’avais beaucoup grandit, j’étais devenu disons un homme.

-Tu sais il ne reste qu’une année…que vas-tu faire une fois que tu auras ton diplôme ?

-Travailler au ministère sans doute.

-Oh très bien, si c’est ce que tu aimes. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Professeur ? Vous semblez déçu. 

-Oh non c’est juste que je pensais…étant donné tout ce que je t’ai appris, je me suis dit que tes connaissances seraient fortes utiles dans une école.

-Vous me verriez enseignant à Poudlard?

-Oui. Et égoïstement, auprès de moi.

-C’est encore mieux que le ministère mon amour. Dis-je en souriant.

-Ça te plairait ? Dit-il en retrouvant sa mine heureuse.

-Vous n’avez pas idée ! Dis-je.

-Tom je peux être franc avec toi ?

-Comme toujours. Dis-je en allant prendre un verre de vin. 

Délice qui m’était accordé quand j’étais auprès de lui. Je lui versai également une coupe.

-Je pensais que notre histoire se terminerait à la fin de l’année.

Je tins les deux coupes en lui faisant dos. À vrai dire, je me disais la même chose sauf que je n’avais pas trouvé la façon de le faire sans me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je me retournai, m’avançai vers lui et lui tendis une coupe.

-Tu as à ce point peu foi en nous. Dis-je en prenant une gorgée.

Il prit la coupe de vin et pris une gorgée en me fixant.

-Tu as toute ta vie devant toi…je n’étais pas certain d’y avoir encore une place.

Je l’embrassai alors tendrement.

-Ta place est ici. Dis-je en déposant sa main contre mon torse.

Il sourit puis pris un livre sur la table de chevet. J’en profitai pour lui faire part de mon projet.

-J’aimerais enseigner un peu dès que possible, je pensais m’ouvrir un club d’étude cette année.

-Bonne idée, je suis certain que tu feras un enseignant merveilleux et que le conseil étudiant accueillera ton idée à bras ouverts.

***

Le conseil étudiant approuva, mais j’avais omis un détail, je ne parlais pas de magie ‘’noire’’ ...que de magie. J'avais l'intention d'y accepter que les Serpentard. 

***

Durant les deux premiers mois tout allait bien jusqu’à ce que ces informations parviennent aux oreilles du conseil étudiant. Slughorn un enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal et organisateur du groupe de chouchou donc j'étais le favoris pris ma défense en disant que ce n’était rien de méchant. Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, l’atmosphère changea.

-Slughorn, vous n’avez pas été choisit pour prendre la défense et parler au nom de monsieur Jedusor. Il est parfaitement capable de se défendre lui-même. Dit-il sévèrement. 

-Je n’ai rien fait d’illégal, je n’ai donc aucune raison de me défendre sur quoi que ce soit. Dis-je.

-Je crois que nous pouvons régler ce problème ensemble Tom, merci au conseil étudiant de s’être réunit sur cette affaire, maintenant je vais prendre les choses en main. Veuillez nous laisser.

Quand tout le monde fut à l’extérieur. Dumbledore jeta un sortilèges aux fenêtres qui s'embrumèrent afin que personne ne nous voit. Il s’avança vers moi et me pris les épaules.

-Pourquoi as-tu menti au conseil étudiant ?

Je me défis de sa prise et lui fit dos.

-Je n’ai pas menti.

-Tu as omis certaines informations c’est tout aussi pire qu’un mensonge. Tom, tu es très malin alors ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas comment les choses fonctionnent.

-Je voulais mon groupe d’étude. Dis-je d’un ton de voix plutôt noire.

Dumbledore me dévisagea.

-Jusqu’à mentir ?

-Jusqu'à faire ce qu’il faut. Il est important de connaître les deux facettes de la magie pour les comprendre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la magie noire doit être considérée comme un secret honteux.

-Les premiers cours de base étaient raisonnables Tom, mais je te vois agir depuis le début de l’année. Tu vas dans le rayon de magie noire sans ma supervision, tu ouvres un groupe de magie noire réservé aux Serpentards et ta magie noire commence à devenir poussée, plus que poussée, tu vas trop loin. Ça devient dangereux pour toi et pour tous ceux qui t’entoure. Cette exclusivité des Serpentards…je vois une facette de toi qui me rappelle l’homme avec qui j’ai déjà été. Je ne veux pas te voir succomber à la noirceur Tom. Je sens que tu continus ton éducation seul…que tu me vires de ta vie.

-Vous voulez seulement m’empêcher d’apprendre.

-Tom, qu’est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Dit-il en me reprenant les épaules.

-Ne vois-tu pas que je suis tout le contraire ? Mon amour. Dit-il en se penchant pour m’embrasser.

Je me reculai.

-Vous ne voulez plus me voir avancer c'est ça?

-Ne dis plus une telle chose ! Jamais ! Je veux simplement ton bien ! Dit-il en me prenant de force dans ses bras. -Tom…jusqu’où veux-tu aller ? Me demanda-t-il en me pressant toujours contre lui.

-Jusqu’au bout…jusqu’à la fin…comme toutes les choses que j’ai commencé. Si je ne peux parvenir à mes fins en restant ici. Si l’on me met des bâtons dans les roues, alors je partirai.

-Le jour où je t’aurai appris tout ce que je sais…vas-tu partir? Dit-il en me reculant de lui.

Il commençait à voir clair dans mon jeu…ce groupe que j’avais créée m’avait démasqué.

-Je suis vraiment insulté professeur. Si c’est toute la confiance que vous m’accordez après presque deux ans, je veux m’en aller. Laissez-moi. Murmurais-je. 

Il s’éloigna et je quittai la pièce sans le regarder.

Et bien moi qui cherchait une façon de rompre…c’étais chose faite. D'ailleurs ses cours commençaient à se répéter et j’avais bien peur que les sorts les plus dangereux qu’il connaissait, il ne me les aurait jamais appris. Il ne me restait qu’à faire mes recherches poussées en magie noire par moi-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La discussion sur la fellation qu'a Victoria et Tom est totalement inspirée de la ''quote'' de Samantha Jones dans Sex and the City. ;)


	11. Ombre et passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore aveuglé par ses sentiments revient auprès de Tom qui n'abandonne pas l'idée d'ouvrir son club de magie noire à nouveau.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon froid avec Dumbledore. Je m'étais habitué à le voir plusieurs fois par semaine...l'absence de cet homme dans mon quotidien me parut étrange. Je me rendais toujours aux réunions des chouchous de Slughorn lorsqu'une invitation m'était lancée. Elles étaient la plupart du temps assez ennuyantes, mais je voyais là une opportunité d’apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre au besoin. Quelqu'un d’un peu plus naïf et plus facilement manipulable. Nous parlions magie, mais jamais l'attention n'était aussi présente que lorsque le droit de parole m'était accordé. Tous et toutes étaient suspendus à mes lèvres incluant Horace Slughorn lui-même.

-J'aimerais savoir où vous prenez toutes vos informations. Vous en savez plus que tout le corps enseignant réunit c’est fou ! Merci pour les dragées Tom, aux ananas, mes préférés, comment saviez-vous ?

-Intuition. Murmurais-je en le regardant manger.

-Où avez-vous appris tout ce que vous savez Tom ? La première fois que je vous ai vu combattre, je fus sidéré de constater l'ampleur de vos connaissances, mais également par la puissance que vous y mettiez. 

-Je vie pratiquement à la bibliothèque monsieur et étant orphelin je demeure constamment entre les murs de Poudlard. Depuis 6 ans, toutes les fêtes et les étés, je les ai passé ici à étudier ce qui m'a fait prendre énormément d'avance. Je dois dire que je suis encore très loin des connaissances que j’aimerais acquérir. Bref, professeur est-ce vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite dans deux ans ?

-C’est confidentielle vous savez bien que même si je le savais je ne pourrais vous le dire. Dit-il en toussant tout en me faisant un clin d’œil, signe que je ne me trompais pas.

-Prenez-vous toujours vos cours privés avec Albus Tom ?

-Non, je crois que le professeur Dumbledore a exploré avec moi toutes les matières et connaissances qu’il pouvait m’offrir. Maintenant j’explore la bibliothèque.

-Si jamais vous avez des questions auxquelles je puisse répondre, il me fera plaisir de vous aider dans votre apprentissage. Je ne peux nier que je serais fier à l'idée d'avoir pu contribuer à vous rendre meilleur. Je pourrais m'en vanter auprès de mes prochains élèves dans les années à venir. 

-Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur , je ne l'oublierai pas!

Après de longues discussions peu intéressantes, je vins le voir afin d'avoir plus de détails à propos de quelques sortilèges qui me dépassaient ce qui nous fit nous attarder plutôt tard. Il ne craignait pas de me renseigner en magie noire...il avait une naïve et totale confiance en moi, il me serait très utile. Une fois hors de son bureau quelqu'un m'attendait dans le corridor.

Dumbledore passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, ajusta ses lunettes, frotta sa barbe, puis avança vers moi.

-Slughorn t'aime bien on dirait.

-Je l'apprécie aussi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Dis-je en passant devant lui.

Il me retint par les épaules.

-Tu ne crois pas que de s'ignorer ainsi est enfantin Tom? Tu ne crois pas qu'une réconciliation entre nous puisse être possible? Notre liaison était donc si fragile? Si facile à détruire? Dit-il en me caressant les épaules.

Je croyais qu'il avait réalisé que je m'étais joué de lui tout ce temps...il fallait croire que non. Beaucoup de questions se secouèrent dans ma tête. Est-ce que je faisais en sorte de reprendre avec lui afin de voir comment je pouvais en tirer avantage ou mettais-je fin une fois pour toute à ce que nous avions vécu. Je le regardai...ses beaux grands yeux bleus étaient si implorants. Je sentis que je pouvais encore en retirer quelque chose.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tout redevienne comme avant professeur...mais...

-Mais quoi...

-Vous ne me faite plus confiance. Vous me percevez comme étant mauvais alors que je veux simplement tout connaître de la magie le bon et le mauvais. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser la magie noire, je ne veux que l'apprendre. Mentis-je.

-J'ai tellement peur pour toi Tom...les ténèbres attirent les gens comme des aimants lorsque l'on s'y intéresse trop.

-Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres et vous savez pourquoi. Dis-je en l'amenant doucement contre le mur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Pourquoi monsieur Jedusor...Dit-il en me dévorant des yeux.

-Parce que mon mentor saura me protéger. Dis-je en glissant mes mains sur sa taille et sur ses cuisses.

Il me prit les fesses et me plaqua contre lui.

-Oui je te protégerai! S’exclama-t-il en m’embrassant à pleine bouche.

Une voix au loin se fit entendre, mais il continua de m’embrasser.

-Merde…murmura-t-il avant de m’embrasser à nouveau.

-On se voit cette nuit. Dis-je en me reculant.

Il grogna de mécontentement et m’embrassa de nouveau.

-Bien, je m’impatiente déjà. Tu m'as tellement manqué…tes caresses m’ont également manqué. Dit-il en m’embrassant dans le cou avant de partir au loin.

***

Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la bibliothèque privée et pris les livres dans lesquelles les sorts les plus puissants, noirs et cruels se trouvaient. J'allais les lui imposer, il n'allait pas choisir quoi m'enseigner cette fois. Je passai la soirée avec mes amis ainsi qu'une nuit chaude avec Bella. Je pris ensuite mon retourneur de temps et le tournai 3 coups. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la chambre de mon amant, me mis nu au lit avec les livres et commença à lire. Après une trentaine de minutes, il entra.

-Cette réunion n’en finissait plus! S’exclama-t-il en fermant la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna son humeur maussade changea.

-Qu’elle vision. Dit-il en déboutonnant sa robe. Je vois que tu m’as amené de quoi lire.

-Et de quoi éveiller vos sens. Murmurais-je en fermant mon livre.

Il sauta dans le lit et se jeta sur moi.

-Mon amour, je croyais t’avoir perdu. Dit-il en m’embrassant.

Ce fut un de nos baisers les plus passionnés. Il se déshabilla à la hâte puis prit ma main et mis mes doigts dans sa bouche. Ils les couvrit de salive et les mis entre ses fesses sans quitter mes yeux. Je baissai les yeux et caressa son entrée doucement puis vigoureusement avant d’y laisser entrer un doigt. 

-Tom regarde moi dans les yeux.

Je relevai la tête et observai son regard azur en entrant un autre doigt en allant et venant en lui avec tendresse. Il se mit vite à gémir.

-Prends-moi. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Je le fis ensuite rouler sur le ventre et m’introduit en lui en faisant de longs et puissants va et vient. Nous étions sexuellement tellement compatible. Je m'étonne moi-même d'affirmer une telle chose, mais nous savions nous dire ce que nous voulions, ce que nous attendions de l'autre et nos échanges étaient fluides et à tous les coups satisfaisants. Nous étions à l'écoute de l'autre et aimions nous donner du plaisir. Oui j'aimais ça. 

-J’espère que tu me sens avec toi mon amour. Dis-je en le pénétrant complètement.

-Oui…oh oui je te sens vas-y plus fort. On a du temps à rattraper! 

Je mis plus de force dans mes élans et lui cramponnant les cheveux.

-Encore, encore plus fort! S’exclama-t-il.

J'y mis toute la force que j’avais et je sentis une humidité chaude contre mon sexe. Je jetai un coup d’œil et vit un peu de sang. Je me reculai.

-Je crois que...Commençais-je inquiet.

-Non! Ne t'arrête pas! Surtout pas! Prends-moi, je veux te sentir!

S'il avait mal...il ne le démontrait pas. Il réclamait encore plus de force, je me fis donc une joie de la lui donner. La vue de ce sang éveilla le prédateur en moi et m'excitai profondément. Je continuai mes fougueux va et vient. Il cria à plein poumons en vint contre ses draps qui devinrent bientôt trempés de sa semence. Il m’embrassa de sa langue et descendit jusqu’à mon torse et mordilla mes mamelons. Je soupirai en sentant sa langue les titiller et les embrasser amoureusement. Il déposa ensuite sa tête contre mon torse en haletant. 

Un long silence se passa dans lequel je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. Je réfléchissais aux orgasmes puissants que j'arrivais à ressentir en compagnie de cet homme mature et élégant. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, mais je me repris rapidement pour ne pas laisser les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Pourrais-je me laisser aller ainsi avec un autre homme? Étais-ce un conditionnement mental? Était-ce une forte attirance intellectuelle à son égard qui me permettait de faire tout ça ou quelque chose d'autre en moi me permettait d'apprécier ces moments. Je n'aimais pas avoir le temps de réfléchir à la question et pire de ne pas parvenir à dire un non catégorique à cette question, étais-je bisexuel? Il se mit ensuite à lire et je pus enfin chasser ces pensées. Il continua sa lecture plus d'une heure et enfin il m’apprit le côté le plus obscure de la magie. Alors qu’il lisait je remarquai qu'un mot revenait quelques fois.

-Le mot Horcruxe revient très souvent, mais ils ne le définissent pas très clairement. Dis-je en me penchant vers lui pour le regarder.

La tête appuyée sur mon torse le livre dans une main, il toussota.

-Ce n’est pas intéressant, voilà pourquoi ils n’en parlent pas plus que cela Tom, crois-moi.

-Êtes-vous certain?

-Absolument Tom, cela ne te servirait en aucun cas.

-Je vous crois. Dis-je en mémorisant ce mot au plus profond de ma mémoire.

J’étais certain que ce mot était primordial…il revenait chaque fois que l’on parlait d’immortalité et de protection pour vaincre la mort…comment cela pouvait-il être inintéressant…

***  
Le lendemain matin, nous déjeunions moi et mes amis dans la grande salle lorsque Dumbledore et quelques enseignants entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Comment vous-êtes vous fait cette foulure à la cheville monsieur le directeur. Demanda Slughorn.

-C’est ce qui arrive parfois lorsque la tête est plus audacieuse que le corps. Dit Dumbledore qui marchait disons... différemment.

Notre ébat de la nuit dernière avait laissé quelques marques. Il aurait pu remédier à cette douleur en un seul coup de baguette...mais il n'en avait pas eu envie... le vilain. Victoria le regarda marcher et mis sa main sur sa bouche en me regardant. Je lui souris à pleines dents en prenant une bouchée de mon toast.

J’avais pris comme initiative de reposer ma candidature pour former à nouveau mon groupe pour les Serpentard. Cette fois-ci ma demande fut approuvée grâce à l'appuie de Dumbledore. La chef du conseil étudiant une jeune Serdaigle qui me trouvait mignon avec peu de subtilité ne pu faire autrement et approuva ma demande. Quand mon mentor l’appris, il m’envoya un hiboux.

‘’Mes félicitations pour ton nouveau groupe. Toutefois, je te demanderais de garder certains cours de magie noire entre nous deux. Ces connaissances entre de mauvaises mains pourraient être dangereuses.’’

‘’ Je garderai ces connaissances que pour moi seul promis. ‘’ Lui écrivis-je. 

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Les sortilèges les plus diaboliques seraient à moi et à moi seul. Je serai toujours au-dessus de tous mes élèves. Je serai toujours le plus cultivé et le plus puissant. Je m'en étais fait la promesse.


	12. La catin et le suçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom découvrira que Horace Slughorn est un homme plein de surprises. Par chance, Victoria pourra lui venir en aide.

Je me fis beaucoup d’amis en très peu de temps grâce à ces cours…je commençais à devenir un leader assez présent dans l’école. Les connaissances les plus utiles, je les gardai pour moi histoire de me donner l’avantage contre tous ceux et celles qui voudraient me défier dans le futur. Lors d’un de mes cours, Slughorn cogna à la porte.

-Puis-je m’inviter même si je ne suis pas un élève?

-Votre présence dans ma classe sera toujours un honneur professeur. Dis-je en me traitant moi-même de lèche botte dans ma tête.

À la fin de mon cours, Horace resta seul avec moi dans la pièce.

-Vous feriez un merveilleux enseignant Tom.

-Quand je vous ai demandé si le professeur Têtenjoy prenait sa retraite, ce n’était pas sans arrières pensées…un poste d’enseignant à Poudlard me ferait grandement plaisir. Dis-je en rangeant mes livres dans la bibliothèque.

Tout en remettant de l’ordre dans ma classe, j’observai Horace qui me regardait avec une étrange fascination. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et embarrassé, il toussota en se frottant la nuque. 

-Tom…comment en êtes-vous arrivé là où vous en êtes? Vous semblez avoir de nombreuses années d’avances sur les autres…non pas vous semblez…vous avez. Je ne peux croire que de lire quelques bouquins durant vos vacances et vos congés vous a permis de vous rendre là où vous en êtes aujourd'hui. Quel est votre secret Tom?

-Faut-il qu’il y en est un monsieur? Dis-je en ramassant quelques crayons sur certains bureaux.

Son regard était fort persistant. Curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard, je décidai de mettre en pratique quelques connaissances en magie afin de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Peu légal certes, mais pas autant que les sortilèges impardonnables. Je fus surpris d'apprendre qu’il n’aimait pas uniquement les femmes. Les femmes majoritairement et très sélectif vis à vis le genre masculin, mais j'étais dans ses goûts. Je l’intriguais. Je m’assis alors sur un des bureaux les jambes évasées et relevai la tête vers lui. Une vraie catin. Je n'hésitais pas à l'être si cela pouvait m'apporter quelque chose en retour.

-Ne pourrais-je pas simplement être brillant? Dis-je en rivant mes yeux sur lui de manière sauvage.

-Ou…oui, oui bien sûr, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

Je lui fis signe d’avancer. Ses mains tremblaient. Il fit quelques pas. Il n’était pas à une distance où je pouvais le toucher, pas encore.

-Venez plus prêt professeur. Murmurais-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

Il fit quelques pas de plus vers moi.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois...ce n'est...

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase, je le pris par le collet et l’avançai à ma bouche et nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Pour stopper ses tremblements il déposa ses mains contre le pupitre et je sentis bientôt sa langue pleine d’assurance se promener lentement dans ma bouche. Il me donna ensuite quelques baisers sur la joue, sur l’oreille et il se rendit jusque dans mon cou en me faisant glisser sur le dos contre le bureau. Il se coucha sur moi et je sentis une forte sucions contre mon cou. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu’il lui en faudrait si peu pour se laisser aller. Je tentai alors une autre incantation. Celle de changer de position avec son adversaire qui était dans ce cas-ci très audacieux et de tout son poids contre moi. En quelque seconde, je repris le contrôle de la situation et me retrouvai sur le dessus. Quand il réalisa qu’il était sous moi et plus au-dessus, il me fixa et sourit.

-Tu es incroyable Tom…il vaut mieux en rester là. Je ne veux pas t’attirer d’ennui ni perdre mon emploi…mais lorsque l'année prendra fin. Lorsque tu ne seras plus l'un de mes élèves peut-être que…

-Peut-être bien. Dis-je un sourire en coin en me reculant.

-Je vous sers un verre le temps que tout cela redescende. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers un des tiroirs de mon bureau pour en sortir deux verres et une bouteille de whisky.

-Oui volontiers…mais l’alcool n’est pas permise ici Tom. Dit-il en posant sa main contre son érection. 

Je m’avançai, lui tendis le verre et pris une grande gorgée de cette délicieuse boisson brune.

-Ce n’est pas aussi grave que ce que l’on vient juste de faire qu’en pensez-vous?

-Heu…en effet oui. Dit-il en calant son verre.

Je continuai de le fixer en buvant.

-Tom si vous voulez m’aider, ne me regarder pas ainsi. Dit-il en ricanant.

Je me mis à rire aussi.

-Je vais vous laisser vous détendre ici, fermez la porte derrière-moi quand vous vous sentirez mieux.

Une fois arrivé à ma chambre, je me jetai un petit coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je vis un immense cercle bleuté imprimé à la base de mon cou…

-Merde! M’exclamais-je en m'observant. 

Je montai vite à la chambre de Victoria. Quelques jeunes filles me virent passer et elles ricanèrent en s'imaginant les pires scénarios pensais-je.

Victoria avec les siècles s’était amassée une fortune suffisamment copieuse pour s’offrir une chambre privée. Une fois devant sa porte, je pris sur moi et ma fierté et frappai. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et je l'aperçue enfin. Vêtue de sa robe de chambre, mes yeux ne s'attardèrent pas sur sa silhouette succulente, mais sur sa chevelure. Ses cheveux dénoués vaguaient le long de sa taille pour se terminer au milieu de ses fesses. Je restai bouche-bée.

-Oui je sais, tu m'as toujours vu avec un chignon. Ria-t-elle.

-Pardonne mon étonnement.

-Nullement, aller entre.

Je fis quelques pas et restai prêt de l’entrée après avoir fermé la porte. 

-Approche, de quoi tu as peur Tom. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas peur...c'est jusque Malfoy est absent et me retrouver dans ta chambre comme ça.

-Quoi, tu n'es jamais entré dans la chambre d'une fille sans conclure?

-Je vais être honnête...non. 

Elle éclata de rire. Cette vampire dégageait une énergie vraiment puissante et un charme déstabilisant. Voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne bougeais pas d'où j'étais.

-Je peux t'assurer que mon cœur appartient à Bartholomey et il me fait entièrement confiance. Je peux amener qui je veux dans ma chambre, je le fais souvent tu sais.

-Tu baises avec d'autres personnes?

-Non, mais je les séduis pour les mettre dans mon lit histoire d'avoir ma dose de sang quotidien. J'ai bien essayé de faire vœux d'abstinence, mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai besoin de boire.

-Tes proies ne se sont jamais plaintes de leurs morsures?

-Tout ce qui a attrait à la circulation du sang est ma spécialité. Crois-moi tout se fait sans la moindre trace et je fais ensuite perdre la mémoire à ceux qui ont pénétré ma chambre, c'est aussi simple que ça. D'autant plus que je suis suffisamment puissante pour évitez à ces pauvres enfants une transformation par morsure.

-Ça tombe bien, c'est à propos de circulation sanguine que je suis venu te voir.

Elle renifla l'air et s'avança à la vitesse qu'une vampire de sa puissance pouvait le faire et souleva le col de ma chemise.

-Oh le joli suçon... il en avait envie celui ou celle qui te là fait. Une personne dominante qui ressentait le besoin de laisser sa marque. Dit-elle en souriant. Ses canines effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure et elle me fit un regard coquin.

-C'est Slughorn, mais Dumbledore ne doit pas voir ça. 

-Slughorn? Je n'aurais pas imaginé...Il est entreprenant dit donc.

-J'ai été le premier surpris...dans les autres domaines de sa vie il me semble facile à contrôler, mais au niveau sexuel...il n'aurait pas hésité à me prendre comme bon lui semble s'il ne craignait pas pour son poste.

-Alors Tom, tu as finit par te plaire en compagnie masculine?

Je n'arrivais pas à proclamer à voix haute une réponse authentique. Oui j'avais finit par m'y plaire. J'aimais même jouer au jeu de la séduction avec un partenaire du même sexe. La façon naturelle et spontanée donc je m'étais comporté avec Slughorn qui n'était vraiment pas un bel homme confirmait le fait que tout était possible, mais ma réponse fut bien différente.

-Bah me plaire, disons que ça peut aller si je peux en tirer profit...lorsque l'école sera terminée, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce genre de pratique. Plus jamais. 

-Aller vient. Dit-elle en m'amenant dans son lit.

Elle alluma des chandelles, me fit étendre sans chemise puis se mis à califourchon sur moi. Je trouvais la situation agréablement pénible si je pouvais dire ça comme ça. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou doucement, lentement...trop lentement. Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration afin qu'elle ne détecte pas mon excitation. Elle me contrôlait et savait fort bien qu’elle me déstabilisait…je là laissai profiter de ce moment tout en lui faisant part de ma frustration.

-Les bougies, être sur ton lit tout ça, est-ce vraiment nécessaire?!?

-Je ne fais rien à moitié. Patience, j'y suis presque. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. 

J'expirai profondément en serrant les dents. 

Elle me donna encore quelques baisers, puis stoppa. 

-Voilà très cher.

Je me rassis en frottant mon cou. Elle mit un miroir devant moi et je vis que mon ecchymose avait disparu.

-Merci. Dis-je en replaçant mes longs cheveux noirs.

-Je te trouve vraiment très loyal Tom dans tes propos et envers tes ami(e)s. 

-Ah ouais? Dis-je en lui souriant tout en remettant ma chemise.

-Je suis au courant de ce que mes instincts de vampire dégagent et je sais que j'ai plus de charme qu'une personne normale et pourtant, ta loyauté envers Bartholomey et moi reste sans faille.

-Comme la tienne envers moi et ton copain...on ne serait pas un groupe gagnant si on se jouait dans le dos entre-nous. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Tu as parfaitement raison Tom...bonne nuit...fait de beaux rêves. 

-Y'a de bonne chance. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de quitter.

***

-Sexy non? Avoue qu'elle est sexy! S'exclama fièrement Bartholomey qui m'attendait à la porte de ma chambre.

-Très sexy, mais prise, je ne l'oublie pas. Sache que ma présence dans sa chambre n’avait rien de … Dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Je sais ça ne m’inquiète pas du tout! Je sais que tu as demandé son aide et même si j’ignore de quoi il s’agit, je sais que tu n’avais aucune idée derrière la tête. Je veux juste que tu saches Tom que lorsque ton organisation sera bâtit et bien réelle, je serai ton dévoué serviteur. Tu n'as qu'une parole et j'admire ça.

-Ce sera un honneur pour moi d'avoir un sorcier pur tel que toi dans mon clan Barthy. Je vais me coucher...toi j'ai comme l'impression qu'on t'attend.

-Comment as-tu deviné?!? Dit-il en me rendant ma tape sur l'épaule.


	13. Humiliation mortelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom pour se venger décide de mettre en pratique un sortilège noir qui s'avéra puissant et...humide.
> 
> (La scène érotique mettant en vedette Paula Landor est inspirée d'une scène d'un Hentai nommé Bible Black)

Après quelques mois, mon groupe d'étude se portait à merveille, jusqu'au jour où j'entendis la présidente du conseil étudiant s'engueuler avec Bellatrix. Bientôt l'engueulade tourna à la violence et Bella lui donna un coup de poing sur la figure. Les lunettes de la jeune fille virevoltèrent au sol, tandis qu'à moitié aveugle, elle tenta de lancer des sortilèges qui ne firent qu'atteindre le mur. Je m'interposai entre les deux et je reçu une brûlure à la main, mais je parvins à les séparer malgré la douleur.

-Ça suffit! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! M'exclamais-je.

-Bella m'a interdit d'entrer dans ta salle de cours! Je suis la présidente, j'ai le droit d'y entrer pour vérifier si tout est en ordre et ce même si je ne suis pas une Serpentard. J'ai mon mot à dire et mes rapports à faire sur tous les clubs d'étude qui se forment. Dit la jeune fille en frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-Tu devais attendre Tom avant d'entrer! C'est lui le prof et toi tu n'es qu'une minable Serdaigle... présidente ou pas!

-Bella silence! M'exclamais-je.

Elle se tut en serrant les poings. Elle mourait d'envie de reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté. Je ramassai les lunettes de la jeune fille.

-Réparo. Pouvons-nous discuter et oublier ce fâcheux incident? Demandais-je en lui tendant ses lunettes. 

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. J'ai pris une décision. Dommage pour toi je le crains fort Tom. Tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre à ta petite amie. Dit-elle en prenant ses lunettes avant de les mettre sur son nez. 

Elle fit un regard rancunier à Bella puis parti à toute vitesse.

-Malin Bella...très malin! Dis-je en faisant une grimace en jetant un regard à ma main.

Ma maîtresse regarda le sol honteuse avant d'observer ma blessure.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici. Demanda Slughorn. 

-Une bataille de couloir. C'est ma faute, j'ai provoqué une élève. Tom n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Il s'est blessé en tentant de nous stopper. Dit Bella.

-2 semaines de retenue Lestrange et vous Tom venez à l'infirmerie avec moi.

Dumbledore nous vîmes passer et nous suivit.

-C'est une brûlure assez grave Tom. Dit-il en allant chercher un onguent dans la pharmacie. J'admire votre courage, mais vous vous êtes mis en danger. Il ne fallait pas.

-La douleur ne m'effraie pas monsieur.

-Ça j'en suis sur. Murmura-t-il en me faisant un regard mielleux. 

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Dumbledore ne fasse son entrée dans la pièce.

-Donnez-moi l'onguent Horace. Allez-vous coucher, je m'en occupe.

Une fois Slughorn parti, il ouvrit le flacon et me créma la main.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé changer d'ami(e)s Tom. Ils peuvent être une mauvaise influence pour toi.

Je lui pris l'onguent et termina de me crémer.

-Car vous croyez que je suis quelqu'un d'influençable? Dis-je en déposant la crème dans la pharmacie.

-Tu as bien raison...parfois j'ai conscience de ta force, mais parfois je tente de ne pas la voir. Dit-il en me fixant.

\- J'ai des examens demain, je vais me coucher. Dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était froid de ma part, mais la colère qui montait en moi était bien plus brûlante que n'importe qu'elle attaque présentement. Mon groupe de magie était en péril. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'on y mette fin. J'en étais persuadé. 

***

Alors que nous étudions en groupe pour l'examen à venir, une petite Serdaigle maigrichonne aux cheveux noués en toque et aux lunettes imposantes se mit face à nous... encore la présidente du conseil étudiant.

-Votre club de magie noire est dissout. 

-Pourquoi?? S’exclama Béatrice.

-Nous en avons conclu que cela rendait les Serpentards trop arrogants et trop agressifs.

-Espèce de…

-Du calme Bella, il faut savoir accepter ce genre de chose Dis-je froidement.

-Hun! Toi au moins tu es plus sensé que cette bande de monstre! S’exclama-t-elle en pointant Victoria et Greyback en particulier.

-Bande de monstre?!? S’exclama Greyback qui se mit à grogner.

-Avec une paire de lunette pareil, tu es très mal placé pour insulter qui que ce soit! S'exclama Bella

-Tu devrais avoir honte de faire payer le prix à tout notre groupe. Une seule d'entre-nous ta véritablement causé du tort. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Dit Victoria.

-Victoria, ignore-là, elle ne vaut même pas un seul de tes regards. Dit Bartholomey assit à mes côtés.

-À tout cas, votre groupe est dissout. Dit la jeune Serdaigle satisfaite.

-Tu l’as déjà dit! Allez dégage! S’exclama Greyback.

-Bande d’abrutit! Sauf toi Tom. Dit-elle avant de partir les joues empourprées.

-Je crois qu’elle a le béguin pour toi la damoiselle. Me dit Macnair en souriant.

\- Hun! Quelle idiote! Il faudrait lui faire payer! S’exclama Bellatrix en se rapprochant de moi non subtilement.

-Ça peut se faire. Murmurais-je. - Donnez-moi la nuit pour fouiller la bibliothèque.

***

Faire ce sortilège demanda un mois. Un mois après cette dispute, c'était suffisant pour ne pas que les gens pensent immédiatement à nous comme suspects. Du moins je l'espérais. Bella réussit à se faufiler dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle et à dénicher une mèche de ses cheveux. Durant les vacances d’hivers alors que j’étais par mis un des seul à demeurer à Poudlard, j’abordai la jeune fille qui par chance restait ici pour les fêtes. Je m’assis à ses côtés et elle sursauta.

-Oh, c’est toi Tom. Qu’est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais juste m’excuser pour la façon donc mon groupe s’est adressé à toi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Ils n’ont pas appris la politesse je crois. 

-Pourquoi les fréquentes-tu alors? Tu es si différent.

-Je suis différent de tous, alors il faut bien que j’apprenne à vivre avec les gens malgré cela. 

-Oui, tu es très différent Tom. Dit-elle en penchant la tête timidement.

-Avec toutes cette histoire, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

-Tu…tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Oui et te connaître d’avantage si tu le veux bien.

-C’est vrai?!!? S’exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber tous ses livres. Oh zut! Excuse-moi.

-Non, laisse je t’en pris. Dis-je en me penchant pour ramasser ses papiers et ses bouquins. 

Je les lui rendis en affichant mon plus beau sourire. J'avais conscience de mon charisme et je l'utilisais dès que l'occasion se présentait.

-Merci. Heu, moi c’est Paula Landor. 

Je lui souris et quand je vis d’autres élèves entrer dans la pièce, je la saluai rapidement, lui disant que j’avais des cours de rattrapage, mais qu’on se verrait demain. Personne ne devait me voir avec elle si je ne voulais pas que l'on me soupçonne, mais le plus important était fait. Je connaissais son nom. Je pouvais ainsi le graver sur une pierre de lune que j’enterrerais avec soin dans la terre noire du lac accompagnée de trois gouttes de mon sang et de la mèche de cheveux. La pierre de lune dégageait les nuits de pleine lune une énergie de sensualité, de vice et de sexe. Cette incantation me faisait bien rire. À vrai dire, je n’y croyais pas. Je n’étais pas suffisamment expérimenté et mon sang n’était pas suffisamment pur pour que cela fonctionne. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège très poussé.

À cause de mon damné père, je ne pourrais jamais faire de la magie avancée. Je pouvais l'étudier, mais jamais je ne pourrais la pratiquer avec autant que puissance qu'un sorcier pur. Cette seule pensée me répugna de moi-même. Demain les élèves revenaient de leurs vacances et la lune allait être pleine. Il ne me restait qu’à observer, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d’illusions. Pourtant, c'est lors de cette soirée que je pris conscience de la valeur de mon sang. Ce liquide rougeâtre qui circulait dans mes veines avait de toute évidence une plus grande valeur que celui des autres impurs. Plus jamais je ne dénigrai mes capacités après ce soir-là. 

Le jour était tombé et j’étais prêt. J’attendais à l’entrée de l’école. Béatrice arriva la première et me serra dans ses bras.

-Salut. Ah c’était long! Ces fêtes de famille je m’en passerais. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter ça. Mes parents veulent avoir un autre enfant, ça va être encore plus rose bonbon.

-Je ne t’envie pas. Dis-je en regardant tout autour de la pièce, mais aucune trace de Paula Landor. 

Greyback, Vinzte et les Malfoy arrivèrent et je leur demandèrent à tous de se mettre en cercle.

-J’ai essayé un truc, nous verrons si ce livre de la bibliothèque fonctionne. Dis-je.

-Tu l’as replacé? Demanda Bartholomey.

-Bien entendu! Si ça marche, les chambres seront fouillées à coup sur. Murmurais-je. 

-Les enfants? Dépêchez-vous d’entrer. Plus tôt vous entrerez, plutôt nous pourrons commencer la réunion élève professeur et ensuite manger un bon repas. Dit Dumbledore en nous regardant.

Même si je n’affichais pas un visage de coupable, je sentais qu’il tentait de m’examiner, mais je fis comme si rien n’était. 

Nous, nous installâmes et observâmes le phénix doré sur la scène qui servait d’accueil et c’est alors que je vis Paula Landor s’avancer sur la scène. Elle avança sa baguette devant sa bouche pour parler d’une façon plus audible. Elle n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette. 

-Bonjour, je…je suis Paula Landor, préfet de la maison Serdaigle et aujourd’hui…en cette rentrée…je…je suis venue vous parler de notre environnement. Vous…vous savez que sans les plantes autour de nous, la plupart des sortilèges seraient...seraient irréalisables et les détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs propagent…propagent le froid et la destruction…et…et…

Elle se tortillait sur ses deux jambes. Je vis bientôt quelle tentait de cacher quelque chose. 

-J’ai ici une pétition ordonnant le bannissement de ces créatures…les o…les obligeant…hum…les obligeant à rôder que sur les surfaces liquides, là ou aucune…hum…aucune plante ne sera tou…touchée…haaaa. S’exclama-t-elle en enroulant son torse de ses bras en serrant les lèvres.

C’est alors que je vis sa robe de sorcier. Elle était complètement trempée dans la région de l’intimité. D'autres élèves le virent après moi et des murmures commencèrent à se propager. 

-Je…je n’en peux plus! S’exclama-t-elle en retirant sa robe de sorcier, elle n’était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtement en dessous.

Moi ainsi que tous les autres furent pris d’une surprise plus grande que nature. Nos yeux s’écarquillèrent et nos bouches s’ouvrirent. 

Je vis ensuite une immense bulle violette et transparente se former autour d’elle. Je croyais que Dumbledore était en train de la protéger, mais non ce bouclier faisait parti du sortilège. Personne ne pourrait atteindre cette fille jusqu’à ce que jouissance ait lieu tel qu'écrit dans le livre. Elle retira son soutien-gorge laissant voir une légère naissance de ses seins. Elle retira ensuite ses lunettes, défi son chignon et afficha un regard provocant. 

-Regardez tous. Dit-elle en enlevant ses sous-vêtements. 

Elle s’assit sur la scène et écarta les cuisses, nous présentant son sexe en toute allégresse. Dumbledore jeta plusieurs sorts. Il demanda ensuite aux préfets et aux enseignants de jeter le sort en même temps que lui, mais rien n’y faisait. Le directeur de Serpentard Slughorn se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque pour trouver le livre et le détruire. Une fois les écrit détruient, le sortilège prenait fin, mais aux nombres de livres qu’il y avait là-bas…les chances de le trouver étaient minces. Durant ce temps, tous observait la scène. Paula s’exhibait caressant son clitoris tranquillement laissant s’écouler sur la scène l’ardeur de son plaisir. 

-Regardez-moi, ne suis-je pas ravissante, oh oui regardez-moi…

-Allez-vous en, sortez! Cria Dumbledore, mais en vint les gens étaient sous le choc et ne bougeaient pas.

Moi je ne là regardait pas, je regardais les gens autour. Les filles se cachaient les yeux, les garçons regardaient le sol, levant les yeux de temps à autre, ne pouvant contrôler cette envie de regarder ce sexe rose et humide devant leurs yeux hypocritement gourmands. D'autres garçons regardaient sans retenu et je vis même certains élèves cacher une protubérance naissante sous leur robe. Cette jeune fille hier très ordinaire et même pas très jolie provoquait aujourd’hui une érection à une cinquantaine d’étudiants en même temps. Paula inséra ensuite son index aisément à l’intérieure de son sexe et commença des allés et venus. 

Béatrice se couvrait la bouche de ses mains, mais ce n’était en fait que pour retenir un fou rire. 

-Ha oui ça y est, je viens, regardez-moi…haaa…

Elle vint et un ruissellement venant d’elle fut propulsé hors du bouclier qui s’évapora aussitôt.

Ensuite, Dumbledore enleva sa cape et se dépêcha de courir vers elle afin de la couvrir.

-SORTEZ! Cria-t-il fou furieux de l’impuissance à laquelle il avait été confronté.

Cette fois-ci, tous le monde l’écoutèrent et nous sortîmes. Je n’aurais probablement jamais fait un tel sort si j’étais certain qu’il allait marcher. Encore troublé par autant de puissance. Par tout ce contrôle que je pouvais avoir sur la race humaine, je montai à ma chambre en disant aux autres que je les rejoindrais plus tard. Une fois à ma chambre, je criai et éclatai de rire face à tous les autres sortilèges encore plus humiliants, plus tortueux et plus cruels qu’il me restait à expérimenter, mais cette fois, il fallait attendre la fin de l’année avant de recommencer un sort d’une si grande importance, mais je n’allais pas arrêter complètement, j’allais essayer bien d’autre sortilège encore…


	14. Le monstre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malgré tout l'amour que Dumbledore éprouve pour Tom, il finit par voir la vérité...il finit par voir Tom tel qu'il est réellement.

Les cours et les examens furent retardés. Une enquête avait lieu. Beaucoup de sécurité. Il fallait se montrer discret. Comme toujours j'étais volontaire pour nettoyer la cheminée et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Dumbledore voulait que je sache ce qui se passait qu'il ne me renvoya pas, mais je pus rester et nettoyer subtilement durant la réunion.

-Toujours pas de suspect? Demanda Slughorn.

-Non rien, rien du tout. Dit le ministre de la magie présent. Même si nous soupçonnons probablement un Serpentard.

-C'est un immense préjugé monsieur, je suis directeur de la maison Serpentard et aucun de mes élèves n'auraient osé commettre une telle atrocité.

-Ils ont tous un faible pour la magie noire de ce genre...en plus...certains Serpentards sont à un âge ou voir une jeune fille dans cet état leur est terriblement tentant. 

-Peut-être bien, mais pas au point de les humilié en publique et de faire quoi que ce soit contre leur volonté. Dit Dumbledore. -Qui nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élément extérieur? 

-Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur ceux qui se trouvaient prêt d'elle. A-t-elle eu une prise de bec avec quelqu'un avant que cela ne se produise? 

-Monsieur Jedusor ici présent fut témoin d'un incident entre Paula et Bellatrix...n'est-ce pas? Demanda Slughorn

Je déposai mes brosses et fermai les yeux. Je préparai rapidement mon visage le plus impassible et me retournai.

-Oui c'est vrai. Il y a un mois de ça, je me suis interposé lors d'une bataille entre Bella et Paula. Dis-je en montrant une petite cicatrice encore visible sur ma main droite.

-Pourquoi se sont-elles bagarrées? 

-Paula voulait voir de plus prêt mon groupe de magie.

-De magie noire? Dit le ministre.

-Oui, de magie noire monsieur.

-Connaissiez-vous ce sortilège monsieur Jedusor?

-Non monsieur en aucun cas. Et si je peux me permettre. Bella se battait sans arrêt. Je la respecte, mais elle est impulsive et n'utilise que des sortilèges simples et drastiques...pas quelque chose de monstrueux et d'élaboré comme un sortilège de ce genre.

-Vous semblez bien vous y connaître. Dit le ministre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez insinuer, mais ça ne me plaît pas! S'exclama Dumbledore en cramponnant les pommeaux de sa chaise.

Mais je ne me sentais pas déstabilisé du tout.

-Je m'y connais. Je sais qu'un sortilège qui attaque l'état psychologique de quelqu'un a besoin de plus de préparation qu'un sortilège qui attaque uniquement le physique, mais monsieur tous les élèves de septième année savent ce genre de choses. Sachez que je serai ravis de répondre à toutes vos questions sans problème.

-Tom, tu. Monsieur Jedusor vous n'avez pas à vous soumettre à un interrogatoire de ce genre. Slughorn vous a simplement demandé votre témoignage concernant Bella. Il n'est pas question de remonter jusqu'à vous ici. Dit Dumbledore.

-Nous allons continuer nos recherches et s'il y a quoi que ce soit de plus concret...je vous ferai appeler monsieur Jedusor. Merci de votre collaboration. J'aimerais parler en privé avec messieurs les enseignants je vous pris.

-Monsieur le ministre, professeur Slughorn...professeur Dumbledore.

Arrivé à ma chambre, Bartholomey vint me voir et murmura loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que les cheveux, la pierre et le papier sont au plus profond du lac noir...les preuves ont disparues dans les abysses. 

-Merci Malfoy. Dis-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir apparaître dans ma chambre quelques heures plus tard Albus.

-Tom, je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis. J'ai pris plein parti pour toi ainsi que Slughorn. Le ministère ne t'embêtera pas je te promets.

-Merci, mais cette situation ne me fait pas peur.

Dumbledore me fixa puis sourit.

-Peu de chose t'ébranle...je trouve ça fascinant d'ailleurs, mais je dois te poser la question. Crois-tu qu'une personne de ta classe aurait pu faire ce sortilège? Ne te sens pas coupable Tom. Tu peux me le dire.

-Non. Aucune personne de mon entourage n'aurait pu parvenir à faire ce genre de sort.

-Même sans le vouloir vraiment? Une mauvaise plaisanterie qui aurait mal tourné peut-être? Certaines personnes font des sortilèges sans y croire parfois.

-Si c'est le cas, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il pourrait s'agir.

-Je te crois Tom. Pour ce qui est de la magie noire, tu dois comprendre que par principe, je ne pourrai plus t'enseigner quoi que ce soit à ce niveau.

Je restai bouche-bée et ne pu dissimuler la révolte qui montait en moi.

-Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien avoir avec moi! Pourquoi me priver de tes cours?

-Une élève a été gravement attaquée. Pour son honneur et pour avoir bonne conscience, je refuse de retoucher à la magie noire. J'ai réalisé à quel point c'est mal. La magie noire est attirante, tentante, puissante, mais avant tout destructrice.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport! Dis-je furieux.

Voyant que je ne pensais qu'à la perte que cette histoire m'occasionnait et non au mal qui s'en était découlé, Dumbledore me dévisagea. 

-N'as-tu donc pas de cœur Tom? Réalises-tu ce qui s'est passé? 

-Enfin c'est ton choix. Tu as des ''principes moraux'', tu te dois de les suivre. Dis-je en lui faisant dos.

Il s'approcha de moi, me retourna et me serra les épaules.

-Tu es furieux parce que je ne t'enseignerai plus la magie noire c'est ça? Honnêtement Tom, il ne reste plus grand chose à apprendre je te jure. Ça nous fera juste plus de temps pour nous.

-Tes principes moraux t'interdisent de m'apprendre le reste de ta théorie noire, mais ne t'interdisent pas de me baiser. Je trouve tout cela plutôt contradictoire. 

Dumbledore se recula et me regarda foudroyé. 

-La magie noire c'est mal...notre amour ne l'est pas...l'est-il? 

-La magie noire est mauvaise selon qui? Et selon qui notre amour est bien?

Il y eut un très long silence, puis il soupira.

-Tom...tu es hétérosexuel pas vrai?

Je relevai rapidement la tête.

-Quoi?

-Tu t'es rapproché de moi dans le but de me soutirer mes connaissances. Tout ce temps, toutes ces années...tu m'as ouvert ton lit alors que je ne t'attirais pas du tout...m'aimer encore moins. 

-Tu me crois à ce point obsédé par...

Il me coupa et me pointa du doigt.

-Oh que oui Tom! C'est ce que tu es! Obsédé! Obsédé...assoiffé de connaissances! Comment ais-je pu me laisser manipuler de la sorte. Dit-il tristement en baissant le bras.

Je ne dis rien. Je restai de marbre.

-Tu n'essaies même pas de le nier? Dit-il anéantit. 

Étais-je hétérosexuel...étais-je autre chose...avais-je été attiré par lui physiquement...oui. Amoureux? J'en doute. M'étais-je attaché? À ma façon. Qu'étais-je? Peut-être tout simplement un monstre prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, mais il est vrai que personne ne m'avait bouleversé autant que lui jusqu'à présent. Moi qui n'était pas facile à atteindre. Je restai muet.

-Tom...tu es horrible. Tu es probablement coupable du sortilège de cette pauvre fille...et Mimi...je me rappelle ta présence dans le corridor alors que le corps était transporté hors de Poudlard. Tel un tueur, tu observais le résultat de ton travail...et Hagrid...ce pauvre Hagrid. Je t'ai défendu maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière...

Je le regardai perplexe.

-Vous m'auriez fait accusé?

-Non...car je suis faible...et je t'aime. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. M'appeler professeur, monsieur et me vouvoyer. Je sais que tu ne l'as fait que pour garder une distance entre toi et moi. Maintenant je le sais! Quel abrutit j'ai été! Quel abrutit je suis! Je t'ai offert mon amour. Tu ne m'as offert que ton corps! C'est pas vrai! S'exclama-t-il en jetant tous les livres de ma bibliothèque au sol par sa seule pensée. 

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi en tremblant.

-Faire quelque chose d'aussi intense que de te donner à moi et de me dire que tu m'aimes toutes ces années afin de connaître ce que je sais...tu es dangereux Tom. Il n'y a aucune limite à ton ambition. Quand je pense à quel point tu as dû lutter contre toi-même pour réussir à jouir de nos moments. À quel point tu as dû te sentir telle une prostituée!

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise professeur? Demandais-je en regardant froidement sa baguette pointée sur moi.

-As-tu été bien avec moi...ne serait-ce qu'un peu? 

Je le regardai à nouveau sans rien dire. Nous nous fixâmes longuement.

-Tu n'as pas toujours joué la comédie...il y a des limites à être si bon comédien. Il y a bel et bien eu quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose de très fort. Qu'est-ce que c'était hein? Demanda-t-il les cheveux en batailles.

Je baissai la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça et une petite partie de moi était désolée de perdre le respect de cet homme.

-M'as-tu aimé? Non! Ne dit rien! Dit-il en baissant sa baguette.

Il tourna en rond comme un fauve en cage avant de se retourner vers moi. 

-Je te conseille de faire profil bas pour l'année qu'il te reste mon cher. Dit-il en me jetant un regard plein de noirceur.

Je lui relançai son regard. La tristesse que je ressentais disparue. On me menaçait. Je me mis alors rapidement en mode attaque.

-Et vous professeur ne vous préoccupez plus, ni de moi, ni de mes activités et laissez-moi terminer mon année en paix.

-Vos activités...sachez que votre club sera dissout et que je vous surveillerai toujours de près.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas. Lui dis-je.

-Serait-ce une menace? Me dit-il sur un ton frôlant le défi.

-Je me servirai de notre aventure contre-vous. Je vous ferai virer si vous tentez de me surveiller de trop prêt ou si vous tentez de m'intimider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous savez très bien que dans les circonstances, je serai la victime et vous l'agresseur. Vous étiez et êtes toujours en position d'autorité et moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent influençable et impressionnable. Les autorités se feront un plaisir de parcourir mes souvenirs et d'y voir tout ce donc ils ont besoin pour vous faire enfermer à jamais! Vous l'avez dit vous même lors de nos premiers rapprochements, c'était dégoûtant de votre part d'aimer un garçon si jeune. La majorité des gens partageront ce sentiment de dégoût.

Le souffle de Dumbledore devint court et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Tu es un monstre. Comment ais-je pu me laisser séduire par un être aussi ignoble? Dit-il la gorge nouée.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même...vous êtes faible...professeur! M'exclamais-je en lui jetant mon regard le plus glacial. 

Alors que les larmes roulaient contre ses joues, il me regarda une dernière fois et ferma la porte de ma chambre. J'espérais une séparation moins agressive, mais ce qui était fait était fait. J'avais dorénavant un ennemi puissant à qui j'avais brisé le cœur.


	15. Crise d'angoisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si Tom cherche à se convaincre du contraire, ses années passées auprès de Dumbledore ne pourront jamais quitter sa mémoire.

Une année s'était écoulée et mes cours privés me manquait. Étudier seul était moins agréable. Trouver les explications aux sortilèges avancés étaient plus difficile et surtout plus long. J'avais l'impression de perdre un temps précieux en sachant que Dumbledore pouvait me répondre dans la seconde. Même si j'avais tenu tête à mon mentor, je décidai de faire ce qu'il m'avait ordonné. Je fis profil bas durant la dernière année et mis fin à mon groupe d'étude. Toutefois, un mot m'obsédait, j'y pensais sans arrêt. Ce mot... Horcruxe. Il hantait mes rêves les plus fous. J'avais fouillé la bibliothèque entière sans jamais réussir à connaître la signification de ce mot. Comment parvenir à le connaître? 

***

Le bal de fin d'année avançait à grands pas et je pratiquais mes pas de danse au bras de Bellatrix en plein milieu du couloir. Ce n'était pas rare de voir les septièmes pratiquer leurs pas de danse un peu partout dans l'école durant les deux dernières semaines de l'année. Je perdis de vu Victoria et Bartholomey qui avait changé de couloir probablement pour aller se bécoter dans un coin tranquille. Bella appuya sa tête contre mon torse tout en dansant.

-Tu m'amènes avec toi à la fin de l'année Tom? Mes parents vont faire un enfant et je serai vite de trop. Ils ont l'intention de l'appeler Narcissa si c'est une fille. Avec un nom pareil, tu imagines toute l'attention qu'elle va exiger? Quand ton organisation sera-t-elle en marche afin que j'en fasse partie?

-Tu en fais déjà partie Bella. Toi, Victoria, Malfoy, Macnair et Greyback. Vous êtes le ciment de cette organisation. Je ne sais pas où j'irai moi-même à la fin de l'année Bella. Je serai très occupé à...faire des sortilèges afin de rester dans les mémoires et à me faire des contacts au ministère. Je devrai d'abord réfléchir et faire mon deuil de toutes ces longues années vécues entre ces murs. Il s'agit de ma première maison après tout. Je devrai me repérer à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Je serai constamment en voyage. Il vaut mieux que tu restes chez toi. Je t'enverrai des corbeaux et des hiboux et dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, nous nous verrons promis. 

Je sentis ses bras se serrer autour de moi. 

-Tu ne nous abandonnes pas n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

Ses grands yeux noisettes étaient ruisselant de larmes. Je soupirai et lui caressai la joue.

-Bella...nous nous reverrons. Je t'en fais la promesse, mais je te demande de ne pas m'attendre. Rien ne pourra jamais être stable avec moi.

Son air triste se changea alors rapidement en sourire et elle éclata de rire.

-Ais-je l'air de représenter la stabilité incarnée? Dit-elle en riant toujours.

Je lui affichai un petit sourire. Elle caressa doucement mon torse en me regardant toujours dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as donné ta parole, ça me suffit, mais je ne peux pas en retour te promettre de ne pas t'attendre. Je t'attendrai constamment. Dit-elle en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. 

J'ouvris mes lèvres et j’accueillis sa langue avec fougue. Je la plaquai contre le mur du corridor et relevai sa jupe avant d'y laisser glisser ma main. Elle mit rapidement sa main par-dessus la mienne pour la faire glisser sous ses sous-vêtements. Son sexe était gorgé d'humidité et je sentis alors ma verge se dresser. Elle poussait de petits gémissements exquis dans ma bouche alors que nos langues se caressaient. Avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne, je nous fis transplaner jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle me déshabilla à la hâte, embrassa mon cou pour sensuellement se pencher et mis mon sexe dans sa bouche des plus experte. Ces caresses humides et fermes me donnèrent des frissons et m'excitèrent tellement que je me dépêchai rapidement de la relever pour la déshabiller à son tour. Après avoir caressé lentement sa poitrine, je mis mes mains dans son épaisse crinière bouclée avant de lui maintenir fermement la nuque et la fixai. 

-Prends-moi Tom! Je n'en peux plus! S'exclama-t-elle en gémissant. 

Je la poussai alors contre mon lit. Elle atterrit sur le ventre en riant alors que je la chevauchai. Je lui caressai le dos de ma langue tout en lui caressant les fesses et c'est alors que je la pénétrai avec ardeur et commençai de fougueux va et viens. Ses gémissements étaient magnifiques et son sexe était si chaud et si humide, mais malgré cette ambiance plus que chaude et le frottement divin que le sexe de Bella procurait à mon bas-ventre , je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce deuil donc je parlais plus tôt et à ce que je laissais derrière-moi. Tous ces souvenirs...toutes ces personnes. L'image de Dumbledore me vint alors à l'esprit.

-Tom attend! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Dis-je alors que j'étais encore en elle.

-Tu as changé d'entrée? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Quoi? Dis-je en baissant les yeux. 

En réalisant où j'étais, je me retirai rapidement. Je ne sais pas à quel point mon expression changea , mais Bella ressentit le besoin de me rassurer.

-Hey! Ais-je l'air d'une fille qui possède des limites au niveau sexuel? Ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'a juste surprise fait pas cette tête.

-J'ai...j'ai changé d'entrée en cours de route ou j'étais là dès le départ? 

-Non en cours de route...quand j'ai sentit que tu te laissais vraiment aller. Arrêtons de parler, aller continu. Dit-elle en prenant entre ses doigts l'humidité qu'elle avait entre les jambes et de la déposer entre ses fesses. Je suis prête! Aller Tom, vas-y comme tu en as envie! Tu avais l'air si bien!

Je me reculai d'elle et m’emparai de ma robe de sorcier. 

-Bella...je suis désolé...j'ai perdu mon érection. Je ne me sens pas très bien...je dois aller prendre l'air.

Elle me regarda ébahit.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi? Tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça? 

-Pardonne-moi. Dis-je en m'habillant à la hâte avant de quitter ma propre chambre.

Je couru je ne sais combien de temps et sans me rendre compte du temps que j'avais passé à courir, j'étais arrivé au pied du saule cogneur. Je me mis alors à suffoquer. Mon souffle s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de mon coeur. Mes poumons ne parvenaient plus à absorber l'air ambiant. Une immense terreur s'empara alors de moi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je croyais mourir. C'est alors qu'une main se plaqua contre ma bouche et mon nez.

-Retenez votre souffle. C'est une crise de panique. Si vous ne cessez pas de respirer à ce rythme, vous allez vous évanouir. Retiens ton souffle Tom. 

Je reconnu cette voix que lorsqu'elle m’appela par mon prénom. Après avoir retenu mon souffle quelques instants, je me calmai et me remis à respirer normalement. La main me relâcha aussitôt. Je me retournai et vit l'homme que je n'avais aucune envie de voir.

-Vous me suivez? Je vous avais dit de me laissez tranquille! Dis-je en respirant lentement.

-Inutile de me dire merci. Dit Dumbledore. - Je ne te suivais pas. Je consultais cette carte comme je la consulte toutes les nuits lorsque je fais mes cents pas nocturnes. Lorsque j'ai vu ton nom se déplacer hors des murs de l'école à cette heure, je me suis dit que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Dit-il en me montrant la carte du maraudeur.

-Vous avez bien vu que je ne faisais de mal à personne.

-Au contraire en effet. De toute façon, je voulais te voir pour te demander de me le rendre Tom.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demandais-je. 

Il avança de quelques pas vers moi.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle Tom. Ne m'oblige pas à te le prendre de force.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu un an pour me le demander? 

-Je voulais voir si tu allais l'utiliser pour faire des mauvais coups, mais tu as été plutôt sage cette année...et j'avais besoin de ce temps avant de pouvoir m'approcher de toi sans avoir envie de te mettre les mains à la gorge. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton noir.

-Vous avez toujours eu le mérite d'être franc professeur. Dis-je en retirant de ma poche le retourneur de temps. 

Il tandis sa main et je déposai délicatement le médaillon dans le creux de sa paume. C'est alors que ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma main. Je levai les yeux vers lui sans parler. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce bref moment de tendresse je le perçu avant qu'il n'éloigne sa main. Il me paru atrocement court. Il me regarda quelque instant sans expression particulière, puis se dirigea vers le château. Le fait qu'il me regarde avec une telle froideur me bouleversai...

-Vous ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a mis dans cet état? Demandais-je en m'avançant.

Dumbledore resta dos à moi.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je? Tu te rappelles de la dernière chose que tu m'as dit il y a un an?

Je ne parlai pas et regardai au sol.

-Que j'étais faible. Tel que tu me vois, je me conditionne à ne plus l'être. Cette nouvelle ''force'' te plaît? Dit-il en tournant légèrement sa tête vers moi.

-Ça ne vous ressemble pas...j'imagine que c'est pour ça que ça ne me plaît pas. Murmurais-je en regardant toujours le sol.

-Le coup du charme ne fonctionnera pas Tom. Il ne fonctionnera plus jamais. Tu perds ton temps.

-Ce...ce n'était pas une tentative de charme...je...je m'en vais maintenant. Bégayais-je en ne comprenant pas ma propre attitude.

Je passai rapidement devant lui et entrai à ma chambre où Bella à mon plus grand étonnement m'attendait toujours. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait aucune rancune, mais plutôt ce même et bouillonnant désir qu'elle avait à mon départ de la pièce. Mon surplus d'émotions et de pensées se devaient d'être oublié...il se devait d'être évité. Je me jetai alors sur Bella et passai toute la nuit à la combler.


	16. Trio et pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom se sent blessé. Le pardon n'est pas une chose facile à gagner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

La bière au beurre commençait à couler à flot dans la salle de danse. Les fleurs, les dentelles et les chandelles, toutes ces choses étaient d'un chic fou. Je me regardai dans le miroir et réalisai à quel point je paraissais vieux pour mon âge en robe de soirée. J'allais avoir 18 ans dans quelques mois...je serais bientôt un adulte. Hors de question que j'aille dans un orphelinat à la fin de l'année. J'irai m'installer chez Bartholomey et Victoria qui envisage de s'acheter un immense manoir. Une fois ma majorité atteinte, je commencerai à bâtir mon armée et à me faire des alliés. 

Je ne dansais pas, excepté lorsque Bella m'amenait de force sur la piste pour danser les ''slow''. À quelques reprises nos lèvres se frôlèrent, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, car je savais que le regard de mon ancien amant était sans cesse posé sur moi. Il était le plus embarrassant des chaperons de cette salle. Après avoir toléré pendant quelques heures ce bain de foule, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Je me servis un verre empli de bière au beurre, puis quittai la salle. C'est alors que dans les couloirs, je vis le jeune Clayton embrasser son ancien amant de douche. Apparemment, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Je tournai les talons et pris la direction opposée. 

-Hey! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes. 

Je pris une grande gorgée de ma boisson avant de me retourner. Ils me firent signe d'approcher. Avec réserve, je fis quelques pas vers eux. 

-Du calme je ne te frapperai pas. Je tenais à m'excuser. Tu ne voulais que nous regarder, maintenant je te crois. À vrai dire ce n'est pas toi qui en voulait plus, mais bien nous. 

-Belle projection. Dis-je avec froideur. 

Clayton se mit à rire. 

-J'adore son côté sombre...c'est craquant. Dit-il en me regardant avec envie.

Tous les deux étaient ivres et excités. C'était deux beaux garçons et même si je ne ressentais pas de désir spontané en les regardant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment je me sentirais si j'embrassais un autre homme que Dumbledore. Comment ce serait? J'avais embrassé Slughorn. Physiquement il ne s'était pas passé grand chose et émotivement encore moins. Est-ce qu'un homme arriverait à me faire sentir aussi désirable que Dumbledore? Je ne sais pas si mon regard trahissait mes pensées, mais le sujet fut abordé.

-Nous regarder ta suffit toi Tom? Est-ce que regarder est ta limite? Demanda le jeune amant de Clayton.

-Comment tu t'appelles? T'en qu'à parler d'un sujet de ce genre aussi bien connaître nos noms, c'est la moindre des choses. Murmurais-je en prenant une autre gorgée rapide. 

Je commençai à me sentir nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

-Andrew. Dit-il un sourire en coin...ne change pas de sujet Tom. Est-ce que tu as exploré d'autres horizons ou pas? 

Je pris une autre gorgée de bière en regardant Clayton caresser la cravate d'Andrew qui me regardait toujours avec cette même envie dans les yeux.

-C'est difficile à dire. Murmurais-je en les regardant.

-Vient-là. Dit Clayton en me tendant sa main. 

Je décidai de me jeter à l'eau et de tenter l'expérience. Je calai mon verre, le lançai au sol puis pris la main de Clayton qui m'avança prêt de lui.

-Putain, ce que tu es beau! S'exclama-t-il en effleurant ma bouche de ses lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux et pressai mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Il ouvrit la bouche et accueillit ma langue qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la tienne. Andrew derrière-moi caressa mes longs cheveux noirs et laissa ses mains se balader contre mes cuisses et mes fesses tout en déposant ses lèvres contre mon cou. Après quelques minutes de ces effleurements et de ces baisers, je réalisai une chose...rien ne se passait, mais alors rien. Ni dégoût, ni désir. Juste une indifférence totale tout comme avec Slughorn. Je me reculai alors d'eux doucement. 

-Désolé les gars. Vous êtes séduisants et n'importe quel homosexuel serait comblé d'être le centre de votre univers comme je l'ai été, mais il faut croire que je ne joue pas dans votre équipe. Dis-je en haussant les épaules tout en leur affichant un air navré. 

Les deux jeunes hommes me sourirent. 

-Au moins maintenant tu le sais. Dit Andrew en me faisant un clin d'oeil. 

Je leur fis au revoir de la main puis changea de corridor. Je croisai alors Slughorn qui buvait le nez et les joues rougeoyantes d'alcool. Il était accompagné de Dumbledore qui lui ne buvait pas. 

-Vous avez évité une pénitence de justesse. J'ai réussit à convaincre notre directeur de vous laisser vous amusez. Dit-il d'une voix trop forte.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Dumbledore me regardait toujours avec son air glacial. 

-Vous m'avez vu?!? M'exclamais-je en me reculant.

-Allons Tom! D'autres élèves qu'on ne voit pas en ce moment doivent être en train de faire bien pire que ce qu'on vous a vu faire. 

-Ça je n'en suis pas certain. Dit Dumbledore les bras croisés. 

Son regard était plus noir que noir. Slughorn se mit à rire. 

-Vous n'avez jamais fait ce genres de folies Dumbledore? Soyez honnête. Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'un de plus ou un de moins ce n'était pas si grâve? 

Dumbledore le dévisagea et me fixa à nouveau.

-J'ai fait des folies...mais pas de ce genre. Je reste un homme traditionnel. Pour moi, l'amour se fait à deux. Un point c'est tout. Dit-il en me fixant.

Seul son regard réussissait à me faire sentir comme une sombre merde. Avoir perdu le respect d'Albus Dumbledore...ce n'était pas une chose donc on pouvait se vanter. 

-Je ne parlais pas vraiment d'amour Albus. Dit Horace en riant.

-Je suis l'un de ces rares et anciens romantiques qui ne peuvent dissocier l'amour et le sexe. Dit Albus qui n'avait toujours pas quitter mes yeux.

Mon estomac se noua et je déglutis avec difficulté. Horace lui aussi me regardait, mais c'était un regard tout à fait différent de Dumbledore. Il me jeta un regard mielleux et s'avança prêt de moi.

-Il est normal que des choses se passent à son âge. De plus, il est particulièrement séduisant ce soir. Vous ne trouvez pas? Demanda-t-il à Dumbledore tout en avançant sa main vers ma joue, mais Dumbledore stoppa son élan. 

-Vous êtes saoul Horace. Dit-il en éloignant la main de l'homme de mon visage. -Vous devriez aller vous étendre dans votre chambre. 

Voyant le regard sévère de son directeur, l'enseignant nous quitta pour monter dans ses appartements. Je voulais déguerpir. Ma tête m'hurlait de m'en aller, mais mes pieds restaient plantés au sol. J'étais dans l'ombre de Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas quitté mes yeux. J'aurais donné tout pour retrouver le regard qu'il m'avait jeté le soir de notre escapade dans le labyrinthe. Ce regard admiratif, tendre et plein d'amour. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Ce regard plein de désespoir, de dégoût et de rancune qu'il me jetait, j'en étais entièrement responsable. 

-Tu es...une bien belle, mais surtout une bien triste créature. Dit-il en me regardant de la tête au pied. 

Ces mots étaient tels des poignards qui me transperçaient le corps. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je me suis toujours fiché de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi. Ils n'étaient pas assez importants pour que je me soucis d'eux. Je me fichais des conséquences de mes actes et de tout le mal que je pouvais faire autour de moi, mais en cet instant, l'opinion que Dumbledore avait de moi était tout ce qui m'importait. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et plus je tentais de les retenir, plus elles étaient là. Bientôt, cette eau saline quitta mes yeux et roula sur mes joues pour s'éteindre contre mon menton. Je levai les yeux vers lui quelques secondes puis tournai rapidement les talons. Je me mis à courir jusqu'aux donjons. Je voulais me retrouver dans le noir total. Pourquoi je désirais tellement qu'il voit uniquement ce que j'avais de meilleur à offrir? Pourquoi? Ne plus voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi me réconfortai légèrement. 

-Tom! S'exclama Dumbledore qui m'avait rapidement rejoint. Je me cachai alors derrière une colonne de pierre. 

-Tom...je suis désolé. Il faut me comprendre tu m'as fait vraiment beaucoup de mal. Aller montre-toi. Dit-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. 

Je ne bougeai pas d'un muscle. Je m'empêchai même de respirer afin qu'il ne me repère pas. J'en profitai pour essuyer mes joues humides avec la manche de ma robe.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a fâché le plus ce soir Tom? Pas que tu ais pris du plaisir avec d'autres hommes...non...mais que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que ce soir. 

Je me remis alors à respirer normalement. L'atmosphère avait changé. Je savais qu'en croisant son regard, j'allais retrouver le Dumbledore que j'avais connu...ou du moins, une partie. Je sortis alors de ma cachette.

-Allomora. Murmurais-je tout bas. 

Ma baguette illumina une partie de mon visage et je vis Dumbledore à quelques mètres de moi. Il me regarda tristement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lire ses pensées.

'' Il n'est plus un enfant, il n'a jamais été aussi séduisant. J'aurais préféré le fréquenter et me donner à lui lorsqu'il avait cette tête et ce corps. ' '

-Heureux de ce que tu viens de lire Tom? Demanda-t-il en regardant au sol. 

-Je ne sais pas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une triste créature. Dis-je. 

-Et moi un être dégoûtant et faible. Dit-il. 

Nous ne méritions pas de nous faire ça l'un à l'autre. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un être aussi jeune et moi jamais je n'avais été attiré par un homme. Nous vivions une situation certes différente, mais qui n'était pas dans notre nature profonde. Le genre de chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie voir jamais pour la plupart.

-Tout ce que j'ai dit...je ne le pensais pas. Vous n'êtes pas dégoûtant...et loin d'être faible. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. 

-Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit non plus. Dit-il les yeux vitreux. 

Je voulu m'avancer pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il se recula.

-Surtout pas Tom. S'il te plaît. Dit-il en se reculant encore de quelques pas. 

J'aurais tellement aimé le serrer dans mes bras, mais il avait raison. Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

-Vous me pardonnez alors? Demandais-je. 

-Pour ce que tu m'as fait à moi oui Tom, mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier qu'une jeune fille est morte et qu'une autre est traumatisée et hospitalisée à Ste-Mangouste pour une période indéterminée...ça je ne peux pas. Il vaut mieux que je retourne là-haut surveiller ce qui se passe. Dit-il en me faisant un bref signe de tête avant de remonter les marches.

J'étais pardonné...mais moi. M'étais-je pardonné de ce que je lui avais fait? Et depuis quand pouvais-je ressentir le remord? Quand exactement cette étincelle d'humanité s'était-elle embrasée en moi?


	17. Souillé, mais satisfait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom réalise qu'il est allé au-delà de ses limites pour obtenir ce qu'il veut...sa tête et son corps le lui feront savoir.
> 
> (Cette séquence peut être difficile pour les âmes sensibles. Une scène de sexe difficile et plus ou moins consentante.)

Cet homme me dégoûtait. Il était insignifiant, sans élégance et d'une stupidité sans nom malgré toutes ses connaissances en magie. Il était tout le contraire de Dumbledore qui n'avait rien à envier à personne avec sa belle carrure svelte, sa grande sagesse et son intelligence inégalable. Pourtant, je me devais de savoir ce que ce mot voulait dire...ce mot si mystérieux. Il ne me restait qu'une journée avant la fin de l'année. Je devais connaître la définition de ce mot. J'avais le pressentiment que cette connaissance allait changer le reste de ma vie à jamais et j'étais prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour parvenir à mes fins. Comme d'habitude.

Après avoir échangé sur nos connaissances et avoir écouté Slughorn nous parler de ses joueurs de Quidditch préférés qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir comme élèves ainsi que dans son petit groupe de favoris, la cloche sonna.

-C'était notre dernière soirée ensemble mes chers élèves. Voici mes coordonnées et j'espère ne pas vous perdre de vu. Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés durant ces 7 dernières années. 

Tous se levèrent. Je rangeai mes livres très lentement afin de rester seul avec lui dans la classe. Il le perçu que trop bien. Une fois tous les deux seul, Slughorn s'approcha. 

-Vous me manquerez plus particulièrement Tom. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon bureau.

Un geste très familier me disais-je. Un geste derrière lequel se cachait une audace non pas sans malice. C'est alors que je sortis de ma poche un petit sac jaune, pris sa main et y déposai la bourse. Il me regarda un sourire en coin et ouvrit mon cadeau.

-Comment saviez-vous que les dragées aux ananas étaient mes préférés Tom? Je ne doute pas de votre intuition, mais je n'y crois pas dans ce cas-ci.

Je relevai ma tête vers lui et je lui souris.

-J'ai lu vos pensées. Dis-je sans quitter son regard.

Je sentis rapidement une tension s'élever entre lui et moi.

-Vilain garçon. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez le genre d'élève à transgresser les règles et à être très puissant. Dit-il en déposant mon présent sur le pupitre. 

Il se dirigea vers le tiroir de son bureau, l'ouvrit et prit un cadre qu'il accrocha à son mur des grands sorciers à qui il avait enseigné. Je me reconnu sur la photo qu'il venait juste d'accrocher. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir été pris en photo. Je n'avais pas l'air de poser d'ailleurs. C'était une photo animée. Mon expression était sérieuse et antipathique comme à mon habitude. Je relevais la tête, observais au loin et je semblais me pencher sur quelque chose avant de rester immobile. Je devais être en train de lire lorsqu'il prit cette photo à mon insu.

-Je suis persuadé que vous ferez de grandes choses. Vous méritez amplement cette place. Et ça ne fera qu'embellir mon bureau. Dit-il en se retournant. 

Après m'avoir jeté un regard brûlant, il se dirigea avec empressement vers la porte. Il la verrouilla en prenant soin d'embrumer la petite fenêtre qui donnait accès à la classe à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-Lisez mes pensées encore une fois et dites-moi ce que je pense à l'instant. Dit-il en se retournant. 

Son regard était toujours aussi enfiévré. J'étais nerveux, mais je ne le montrai pas. 

-Vous désirez que je me lève. 

Ce que je fis. 

-Que je me dirige vers vous afin de m'y mettre à genoux. Dis-je en m'avançant sensuellement vers lui.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard se mit alors à sourire en baissant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Je me mis à genoux, tandis qu'il découvrait son sexe à la hâte. Je le mis rapidement dans ma bouche et le caressai lentement de ma langue et de mes lèvres. 

-J'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps ce moment. J'avais en tête ces images dès que mes yeux se posaient sur vous. Murmura l'enseignant en appuyant sur ma nuque fermement afin que je l'engloutisse entièrement. 

J'avais du mal avec une telle brutalité. Dumbledore n'était pas aussi dominateur, ni aussi contrôlant . Je devais lutter contre moi-même alors que je sentais son gland se glisser au fond de ma gorge, me donnant des haut le cœur que je pus contrôler sans pour autant en cacher les bruits. Ces bruits de gorge à ma grande surprise, l'excitèrent alors qu'il cambrait d'avantage les hanches allant et venant dans ma bouche à son aise. Il ressentait le besoin de m'immobiliser et de me maintenir bien en place alors qu'il laissait sa queue s'attarder dans ma bouche avant de la retirer.

-Dis-moi Tom, qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus? Dit-il en enlevant finalement sa main de ma nuque afin de me laisser m'éloigner. Me permettant enfin de respirer. 

-Ceci. Murmurais-je en masturbant fougueusement son sexe entre mes doigts.

-Et la connaissance. Dis-je en tentant de retrouver mon souffle discrètement.

-Un intellectuel pur et dur. Murmura Slughorn en riant.

J'avais peur d'être trop entreprenant pour lui et qu'il ne s'éloigne, mais je devais tenter le tout pour le tout afin d'avoir ce que je désirais. Pour ça je devais contrôler la situation d'avantage. Je me remis debout tout en le masturbant. Il haleta et tenta de déboutonner ma chemise, mais j’éloignai ses mains de moi et continuai à le caresser. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur et se mit à gémir. Je devais lui permettre d'arriver au stade que je chérissais. Ce moment situé entre la jouissance et l'excitation. Cette étape bonne et douloureuse à la fois. Cet instant que l'on doit absolument franchir au risque de devenir complètement fou. C'est à ce moment qu'une personne nous appartient et que l'on peut en faire ce qu'on veut.

-Puisque nous parlons d'excitation et de connaissance. Cela me rappelle que j'étais à la bibliothèque hier soir dans la réserve et je suis tombé sur un passage étrange à propos d'une forme de magie rare. Ça s'appelle du moins je crois...un Horcruxe. Murmurais-je entre deux soupires.

C'est alors que je cessai brusquement de le caresser. Il sembla revenir à la raison. Une expression confuse et terrorisée se lisait dans son regard. Terrorisé par ma question ou à l'idée que je cesse définitivement mes caresses. Un peu des deux.

-Je vous demande pardon? Dit-il en me regardant.

Je déboutonnai alors ma chemise laissant voir mon corps athlétique et désirable à cet homme gourmand. Jamais je n'avais été le soumis dans mes relations. Que je sois avec un homme ou avec une femme. Même lorsque Dumbledore était au-dessus de moi pendant l'amour, je ne me sentais pas dominé. Je me sentais désiré tout simplement. Cet homme ne dégageait pas ça. C'était un dominant. Jamais je n'avais vu un désir aussi intense ni aussi dangereux dans le regard de quelqu'un. Je voyais dans les yeux de cet homme une telle envie de me posséder à son aise que j'en étais moi-même troublé...terrifié, mais je devais savoir ce que ce mot voulait dire. Peu importe ce qu'il me ferait. Je devais le laisser faire. Il devait absolument me dévoiler ses secrets et ses connaissances. À en juger par son regard de prédateur, il me ferait bien des choses qui ne me plairaient pas.

-Un Horcruxe. Je suis tombé sur ce terme dans un texte et je ne l'ai pas tout à fait saisit. Dis-je en laissant tomber ma blouse au sol.

Je transpirais de nervosité. Des perles de sueurs roulaient contre mon torse que mon enseignant dévorait du regard. Je sentais ses yeux me scruter de toute part. Mes épaules sculptées, mes clavicules creuses, mes pectoraux découpés. Il se nourrissait de tout mon être. Je vis alors son érection grandir. Il humecta ses lèvres de sa langue et se mit à haleter plus bruyamment. Je m'avançai de nouveau vers lui, déboutonnai ma fermeture éclair et laissai tomber mon pantalon au sol.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous lisiez Tom, mais c'est de la magie très noire vous savez, vraiment très noire. Dit-il à la fois perturbé par ma question et absorbé par l'érection impressionnante qui prenait naissance au travers mes sous-vêtements.

-C'est pour ça que je vous le demande à vous...les autres pourraient se m'éprendre sur mes intentions. Dis-je en prenant la main de mon enseignant et de la glisser lentement sous mon caleçon faisant aller sa main de haut en bas contre ma verge bien dure. Il se mit alors à gémir d'envie.

-Oh oui...un...hummm...un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un sorcier à caché une partie de son âme. 

-Mais j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre comment cela fonctionne. Dis-je en gémissant à mon tour afin de lui donner l'impression qu'il me faisait un effet monstre. 

J'approchai ma bouche contre son cou et le caressai de ma langue.

-Oh mon dieu Tom oui continu. Murmura-t-il avant de poursuivre.- On segmente son âme et on en cache une partie dans un objet. De cette manière on est protégé si nous sommes attaqués et que notre enveloppe charnelle est détruite. Oh Tom oui. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. 

J'embrassai son oreille et lui murmurai à mon tour.

-Je n'ai jamais reçu de telles caresses. Mentis-je en gémissant à nouveau. 

-Protégé dites-vous? 

-La partie cachée de notre âme continue d'exister...autrement dit on ne meurt pas. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. 

On ne meurt pas...on ne meurt pas...on ne meurt pas. Inondé par l'excitation de cette nouvelle connaissance, je plaquai mes lèvres contre son cou, le léchai et le mordillai. Je ne devais pas lui faire perdre son désir. Je savais que non loin derrière ce désir se cachait de l'inquiétude face à un sujet si noir. Je laissai alors tomber mes sous-vêtements, me mis dos à lui et lui exposa mes jeunes et jolies fesses. Je me tournai et le regardai. Je vis son inquiétude disparaître en un éclair. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, me baiser.

-Et comment segmente t'on son âme monsieur? Dis-je en le regardant du coin de l’œil.

-Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse Tom. Dit-il en enduisant ses doigts de salive.

-Le meurtre. Murmurais-je.

L'homme ressemblait maintenant plus à une bête qu'à un homme. Il m'adossa contre la grande table où se réunissaient ses préférés et enduit mon anus de son abondante salive en écartant sauvagement mes cuisses.

-Oui tuer déchire l'âme et la met en pièce. C'est une violation des lois de la nature. Dit-il en se préparant à me pénétrer, mais je me retournai brutalement. 

Il se recula et me regarda impatient. Il en avait assez de se faire arrêter dans ses élans. Je le sentais bien, mais je devais en savoir d'avantage.

-Ne peut-on segmenter son âme en plusieurs morceaux...par exemple est-ce que 7? Demandais-je en l'approchant de moi afin de remettre son sexe au plus profond de ma gorge afin de le faire patienter.

-7 vous dites? Dit-il en soupirant, mais à nouveau troublé par mes questions.

-Barbe de Merlin Tom, N'est-ce pas assez mal de songer à tuer une personne...de séparer son âme en 7 morceaux. Oh oui c'est si bon. Murmura-t-il alors que je gouttais avec vice ses bourses avant de les sucer lentement, lui faisant ainsi oublier ma question.

-J'en ai marre de cette pièce et je crois que nous avons suffisamment parlé pour ce soir! S'exclama-t-il alors que d'un claquement de doigt, je me retrouvai dans sa chambre les bras attachés au pommeau de son lit et le visage contre l'oreiller.

-Nous y voilà enfin Tom! Tel que je l'ai toujours voulu! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il enduisit de nouveau mon entrée de salive. 

Sa langue chaude et vicieuse se promenait contre mon intimité prêt pour ce que je m'attendais être une nuit de sexe que je ne pourrais pas oublier. Je sentis ensuite son gland me pénétrer ainsi que son sexe en entier. Ses bourses effleuraient mes fesses et ses mouvements de bassin étaient brutaux et rapides. 

-Ah oui! C'est trop bon! S'exclama l'enseignant alors que d'une main il cramponna mon torse et de l'autre ma gorge. Je me sentais vraiment utilisé et c'était l'effet qu'il espérait provoquer. Il voulait ressentir ma peur et mon impuissance, mais je n'avais pas peur. Je jouai le jeu afin de l'exciter pour qu'il jouisse le plus rapidement possible. Je fis semblant de me débattre et de détacher mes liens après avoir poussé un faux gémissement de terreur. Sa main quitta ma gorge pour s'appuyer contre mes poignets attachés.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là! Tu es à moi ce soir Tom! Tu ne dis plus un mot! Je fais ce que je veux! Et surtout pas de protestation! S'exclama-t-il en grognant de plaisir tout en continuant brutalement ses mouvements de va et vient.

Il transpirait abondamment. Je pouvais sentir les gouttelettes froides et salées de sa sueur tomber contre mon dos. Il s'amusa ensuite à gifler mes fesses de sa main droite afin de les faire rougir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une plainte sourde. Mon orifice et mes fesses commencèrent à me brûler atrocement malgré la salive. Mon corps était crispé et il était loin d'être détendu. Il se pressa contre moi et me murmura à l'oreille. 

-Toi qui a tout le monde à tes pieds, te voilà à ma merci maintenant. Dit-il en me donnant une autre fessée. 

Je serrai les dents et commençai à bouillir de rage. Je ne supportai plus de me sentir à ce point soumis. Je tentai alors un sortilège.

-Acio baguetmhmmm. 

En une fraction de seconde, je fus bâillonné. Ce n'était plus un jeu. J'aurais pu improviser autre chose sans ma baguette, mais je décidai de rester où j'étais et de le laisser faire. Il en payerait le prix tôt ou tard... j'y veillerais.

-J'espérais ne pas en arriver là. Dit-il en continuant de me pénétrer férocement. - À vrai dire oui, je l'espérais. Je n'ai jamais bandé aussi dur Tom! S'exclama-t-il en me serrant la gorge.

J'avais du mal à respirer et je commençai à voir flou. C'est alors qu'il délaissa ma gorge juste à temps, mais ce n'était que pour mieux agripper mes cheveux et enfoncer mon visage contre l'oreiller, m'empêchant à nouveau de respirer. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre moi et une poupée de chiffon. Maintenant grâce à Dumbledore et Slughorn, je savais quelle était la différence entre se faire baiser et se faire faire l'amour.

Mon orifice était à vif. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses de manière tellement saccadée. C'était une sensation épouvantable. Par chance j'étais bâillonné. Le tissu permis d'atténuer les hurlements de douleur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'exclamer et ainsi ne pas alerter les oreilles qui auraient eu le malheur de se trouver trop prêt. Mes cris ne firent que l'exciter d'avantage.

-Ah oui! Je vais jouir! S'exclama-t-il 

Je sentis sa semence s'introduire en moi. Une chaleur épaisse et répugnante. J'eus un haut le cœur que je retenus. Il laissa ensuite choir son énorme corps trempé de sueur contre mon dos. 

Il se retira après avoir repris son souffle, puis s'étala à mes côtés. Je sentis son sperme chaud dégouliner le long de mes cuisses et tentai au mieux de camoufler ma rage. Il se versa une coupe de vin et défit mon bâillon. Toujours les bras attachés, je restai silencieux. Il mit la coupe à mes lèvres et je pris une grande gorgée du vin qu'il m'offrait avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais du mal à le regarder. Je me sentais si...humilié.

-Dire que la nuit ne fait que commencer. Murmura Slughorn.

Je relevai la tête et tentai de cacher mon désespoir. Je devais m'évader mentalement de cette horrible situation. Je me mis alors à penser à ce qu'allait être ma vie une fois hors des murs de cette école. J'allais tuer 7 personnes et séparer mon âme. J'allais accomplir l'exploit qu'aucun autre sorcier n'avait accomplit à ce jour. J'allais acquérir l'immortalité et m'emparer du monde des sorciers. Mon nom j'allais le changer afin qu'il soit craint et reconnu de tous. Le Tom qu'il était en train de baiser appartiendrait bientôt au passé. Ce qui m'arrivais, arrivait à Tom...pas à celui que j'allais devenir. Je me mis alors à sourire et je pus ouvrir les yeux vers mon amant ou mon agresseur. La limite était mince entre les deux. Je retrouvai alors mon regard vicieux. Slughorn me retourna rapidement mon regard.

-Tu vas rester tranquille si je défais tes liens? Demanda-t-il. 

-Oui je serai bien tranquille. Murmurais-je d'un ton de voix volontairement enfantin.

Une fois libéré, il me fit me mettre à quatre pattes et me pénétra à nouveau brutalement. Je poussai alors un cri de douleur qui ne fut pas atténué cette fois-ci. La brutalité avec laquelle il m'avait pris tout à l'heure se faisait sentir. J'étais déjà très irrité et il n'avait pas pris la peine de me lubrifier à nouveau. En cette position, il pouvait aller encore plus loin et c'est à ce moment que je commençai à me sentir très mal. La douleur et le frottement étaient si vifs que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il me mit ensuite face à lui, adossa mes jambes contre ses épaules et me pénétra à nouveau. J'étais un véritable jouet entre ses mains. Je préférais lorsque j'étais à quatre pattes. Au moins je n'avais pas à voir son visage rouge et suintant. Ensuite, il murmura un sortilège qui m'était inconnu et je vis l'intérieur de sa main changer. Je compris ce qu'il venait de faire lorsqu'il commença à me masturber. La texture qu'avait sa paume était celle un gant de crin.

-Seigneur! M'exclamais-je. 

Les larmes roulèrent rapidement sur mes joues. J'avais horreur de lui démontrer ma souffrance, mais c'était beaucoup trop pénible. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant que ces éraflures faites à mon bas ventre ne me blessaient pas. 

-Tu tiendras...de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix! S'exclama-t-il en me masturbant vigoureusement tout en continuant ses pénétrations brutales. 

La douleur venait de partout, de devant tout comme de derrière. J'enfonçai alors ma tête dans mon oreiller comme si ce mouvement transférait toute cette douleur dans le moelleux coussin. C'est alors que la main rugueuse redevint une main d'homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle me parut alors comme la plus douce des caresses. Je me détendis alors d'un coup en retrouvant mon souffle et gouttai à ce savoureux contact en souriant. J'en oubliai même ses mouvements de va et vient contre mon orifice abîmé. Slughorn remarqua mon sourire et se mit à rire. 

-N'est-ce pas intense et meilleur que tout ce que tu as connu?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. C'est alors que sa main redevint rugueuse. Mon silence fut vite punit.

-Non, je vous en pris! M'exclamais-je alors que je sentis mon sexe devenir aussi brûlant que la braise. 

Il continua à me masturber cruellement en penchant la tête vers moi. Il essuya alors ma joue trempée de larmes et me regarda dans les yeux. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dit-le moi Tom. Sois un bon garçon. Murmura-t-il en cambrant ses hanches de nouveau contre mes fesses.

Je sentis une humidité peu commune au niveau de mon anus. Il venait tous juste de me fissurer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais l'implorer 

-Soyez doux. Je vous en supplie, soyez doux avec moi professeur. Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Il caressa ma joue et ma chevelure avant de reposer sa main sur mon sexe.

-Adorable. Tu m'appartiens en cet instant, c'est tellement excitant. Tu es si vulnérable. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il pressa sa bouche sur la mienne pour la première fois depuis le début de nos ébats. Sa langue roula dans ma bouche alors qu'il fit aller sa main de haut en bas contre moi. Je pus sentir sa main redevenir douce et tendre. 

-...beaucoup mieux. Murmurais-je en soupirant. 

-Tu l'as bien mérité, tu t'es montré obéissant. Murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs. 

Supplier avait été la chose la plus horrible que j'avais eu à faire de ma vie. Jamais plus je ne voulais refaire une telle chose. J'avais envie de le détruire. Il était maintenant sur ma liste des morts à venir, mais je devais attendre mon heure. C'est alors que ses mouvements de bassin redevinrent ceux d'un lapin. Rapides et saccadés. Tellement douloureux. Jamais mon orifice n'avait subit de tels dommages. 

-Je vais jouir! S'exclama Slughorn. 

Il sentait bien que ma douleur était plus forte que mon désir, mais égoïstement il ne voulait pas freiner ses ardeurs. Il se mit alors à me masturber avec la même vigueur que l'était ses pénétrations pour se racheter. Jouir de mon corps ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait me voir jouir aussi. Je tentai alors de me concentrer sur sa main contre mon sexe avec toute la volonté qu'il m'était possible d'avoir. 

-Oui! Tom! Oui! Ouiii! S'exclama Slughorn

Je cramponnai les draps en criant alors qu'il me masturba avec une telle vigueur que je sentis enfin une puissante excitation surpasser ma douleur. Je sentis son sperme en moi puis ensuite contre mon ventre.

Je fermai les yeux et pensai à mes chaudes nuits passées auprès d'un autre homme. Son odeur d'épices et de sucre. Son corps ferme, doux et agile. Son aura délicate et à la fois virile et là... seulement là je parvins à jouir. Je poussai une immense plainte et éjaculai contre sa main qui tenait toujours avec ardeur mon sexe. Il quitta ensuite mon corps pour s'étendre sur le dos et un silence de mort s'en suivit. Un silence de mort. Ma mort. Tom n'était plus. Le moment le plus humiliant de mon existence s'accompagnait du plus merveilleux sortilège qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre auprès de ces années romantiques passées aux côtés de Dumbledore. 

-L'âge ne me permet pas de recommencer, j'en ai peur. Murmura-t-il en essuyant la sueur partout sur lui. 

L'âge n'était qu'une excuse. Moi et mon mentor pouvions faire l'amour 4 fois en une nuit, mais je ne me plaignis pas de son manque d'énergie et de bonne santé. Quand il commença à me caresser les cheveux, je me levai rapidement, pris une cape sur l'une de ses chaises, puis me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si tôt. Dit-il en me regardant mielleusement.

Il n'était pas question que j'offre la possibilité à cet homme de se reposer et de lui offrir une autre tournée. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi souillé et ce, malgré l'orgasme que j'avais réussit à avoir et qui tenait du miracle.

-Il vaut mieux. Tous les élèves sont à leur dortoir, mais demain nous quittons l'école. Ils se lèveront tôt afin de prendre le train. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit sortir de ta chambre. Murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Dis-moi...au sujet des Horcruxes. Tout ça est hypothétique Tom c'était juste abstrait n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en se glissant sous ses couvertures.

-Bien sur monsieur...ce sera un petit secret entre-nous. Dis-je en me retournant vers lui en lui affichant mon sourire le plus sournois.

Quand son regard croisa le mien, c'est alors que je compris qu'il savait quelle sorte de personne j'étais et qu'il venait de faire une terrible erreur qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer à moins de révéler ce vicieux secret. Je le fixai longuement et me délectai de son regard épouvanté. J'avais soutiré ce que je voulais de lui et j'allais m'en servir. Il n'avait pas ressentit la moindre honte de m'avoir baisé de façon aussi bestiale et je savais qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que cette aventure ne parvienne ni aux oreilles, ni aux yeux de quiconque. Je ne m'étais pas laissé faire de la sorte sans raison. Il irait jusqu'à déformer ses souvenirs afin que nul n'apprenne quelle perverse créature il était. J'étais ainsi assuré que personne à l'exception de ce crétin ne saurait par quel moyen j'avais accédé à l'immortalité et combien d'Horcruxes j'avais l'intention de créer. C'était ce que je voulais.

Le corridor menant à mon dortoir était tranquille. Tous dormaient, sauf Dumbledore qui par malchance faisait les cent pas la nuit comme à son habitude, mais par hasard là où je me trouvais. Il me regarda marcher...au plutôt tenter de marcher et couru vers moi l'air inquiet. Je n'étais pas habillé sous ma cape et c'était évident. Je regardai le sol et je ne dis pas un mot. 

-Tom on ta fait du mal? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait repéré ma façon de marcher. Ce n'était pas normal...pas à un tel niveau. J'avais des traces de doigts contre mon cou, mon pénis était en feu et mon orifice n'en parlons pas. J'étais blessé de toutes parts. Ça aussi c'était évident.

-Non, on ne m'a rien fait. Rien que je n'ai pas souhaité. Je peux aller dormir maintenant? Dis-je les yeux toujours au sol.

-Tu empestes la sueur et le sexe. Dit le directeur en me dévisageant sévèrement.

-Laissez-moi m'en aller. Dis-je d'une voix honteuse et tremblotante.

-Regarde-moi. Murmura Dumbledore. 

Je levai la tête vers lui et comme toutes les fois où son regard azur croisait le mien, je ne pouvais que me sentir ému et bouleversé. Mes yeux s'imbibèrent d'eau. J'avais horreur de ça! Il me prit dans ses bras et me pressa tendrement contre lui. Je perdis alors tout contrôle. Je m'agrippai à lui, m'appuyai contre son torse et pleurai à chaudes larmes. Ce contact était si doux, si bon et si respectueux. Je me remémorai alors rapidement qu'il était mon ennemi. Il avait été un si bon amant que j'avais instinctivement cherché et trouvé dans ses bras le réconfort donc j'avais besoin. Pourquoi était-il si gentil après tout ce que je lui avais fait? Trop de pensées et d'émotions se bousculaient en même temps dans ma tête. J'eus alors un haut le cœur. Je m'éloignai de lui, me retournai, tombai à genoux, puis vomis mes tripes. 

-On ta violé?!? S'exclama Dumbledore furieux en me tenant les épaules.

-NON! Criais-je. Laissez-moi! Dis-je en me relevant. 

-Tom. Murmura Dumbledore les larmes aux yeux. - Regarde-toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le souhaitais. Laisse-moi t'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu es allé trop loin déjà. Tu le sais. Tu le sens. Même ton propre corps t'en informe. Arrête maintenant avant de te répandre dans la nature et d'y faire le mal. Avant de te faire du mal. Je t'en supplie Tom. Cesse de t'autodétruire...je t'en supplie. 

-Tout ce que j'ai fait...en a valu la peine et je le referais si c'était à refaire. Adieu professeur. Je vous promets que vous entendrez parler de moi très bientôt. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Murmura Dumbledore en me regardant tituber jusqu'à mon dortoir.


	18. Les Adieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dernière fois...
> 
> Voici le chapitre final de : Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. J'espère que ça vous a plu! 
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu! =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Alors que Dumbledore tournait les talons afin d'aller à son bureau, sans que je sache comment, une petite voix lui dit que je ne me dirigeais pas vers mon dortoir.

J'entrai discrètement dans la salle de bain des préfets et me fit couler un bain. Toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel s'écoulèrent des nombreux tuyaux argentés et une mousse violette apparue très bientôt à la surface de l'eau. Je marchai avec peine vers un des lavabos. Chacun de mes pas provoquaient un élancement insupportable au niveau de mon intimité. J'enduisis mes doigts de savon et les mis dans ma bouche en frottant ma langue, mes joues et mon palais. Je voulais à tout prix me débarrasser du goût acide et laiteux de l'excitation que Slughorn avait laissé dans ma bouche. Je bus de l'eau à même le robinet, me gargarisai et je crachai ma gorgée crasse en pleurant. Lorsque je levai la tête, je me vis dans le miroir...et ne me reconnu pas. En criant je donnai un coup de point dans la vitre qui se fracassa. Mes jointures étaient en sang, mais je ne ressentais pas la douleur. Je ne ressentirais plus grand chose. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant. Me disais-je. 

-Tom. Murmura une voix plus que familière. 

-Allez-vous en professeur. Dis-je en regardant ma main en sang.

-Vous n'avez pas les compétences nécessaires pour vous soignez. Non pardon. Vous les avez, mais vous arrivez à peine à vous regarder dans le miroir tellement vous avez honte. Et je suis persuadé que vous n'avez aucune intention de demander à vos ami(e)s ou a l'infirmière de vous aider. Leurs expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé vous sera insupportable. Je te connais Tom. Réparo! Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. 

Le miroir que j'avais brisé se répara aussitôt.

-Je ne fais que me laver et je vais me coucher. Dis-je en regardant le sol à nouveau.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit-il.

-Pourquoi. Murmurais-je. Faites plutôt ce que vous faisiez. Vous conditionner à être fort. 

-J'ai réalisé que de me soucier des gens, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais n'était pas une faiblesse. Tu me l'as dit. Être indifférent face à la souffrance de mon prochain, ça ne me ressemble pas.

-Je vous ai utilisé. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais et...

-Oui ce que tu m'as fait est horrible. Je suis au courant. Heureusement pour toi, nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Et je ne veux pas que ma dernière image de toi soit celle d'un jeune homme violé qui titube dans les corridors.

-Je n'ai pas été. Commençais-je.

Dumbledore mis ses mains contre mes épaules et laissa glisser ma cape au sol. Je me couvris le torse telle une vierge effarouchée. Il observa mes poignets blessés par les cordes et mon cou parsemé d'ecchymoses. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur mon entre-jambe il se recula et couvrit sa bouche.

-Par tous les dieux! S'exclama Dumbledore.

-Je n'ose pas regarder vous avez raison. Dis-je.

-Qui ta fait ça? Demanda-t-il. 

-Je veux me laver s'il te plaît. Dis-je.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne avant?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. Je suis trop sale. Je ne me supporte plus. Je veux me laver s'il te plaît. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. 

Voyant que je ne comptais pas lui avouer quoi que ce soit, il me prit par la main et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au bain.

-Cela risque de brûler. L'eau est chaude et savonneuse. Dit-il pour me prévenir alors que je glissai mes jambes dans le bain. 

Je poussai une légère plainte lorsque je m'assieds. M'asseoir était une véritable torture. Les larmes me vinrent à nouveau aux yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, l'eau remua à côté de moi. Dumbledore m'avait rejoint, une éponge à la main. Ses beaux grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec une telle tendresse que je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Je pouvais même avouer que j'avais besoin de cette douceur plus que jamais. Il épongea mes bras, mon cou et descendit vers mon torse. Il jeta ensuite un regard à ma chevelure.

-Elle aura besoin d'être lavée elle aussi. Dit Dumbledore mal à l'aise.

Je me doutai de que ce que j'avais dans les cheveux. Je devins écarlate.

-Désolé de t'exposer le sperme de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai honte. Vas-y. Amuses-toi. Profites de mon instant de faiblesse, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Dis-je en touchant ma chevelure en y détectant effectivement une semence. 

-Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas comme toi et puis il s'agit de ton propre sperme Tom. J'imagine que ton partenaire ta masturbé avant de t'empoigner par les cheveux.

Je me retournai troublé. Il fixait l'eau le regard absent.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que...

-J'ai été avec toi un bon moment Tom...je connais la couleur, la texture, l'odeur et le goût de ta semence. Je connais le goût de tes lèvres, le goût de ta transpiration de ta peau. Je sais tout de toi, car j'en ai savouré la moindre parcelle. Dit le sage sorcier avant de soupirer le regard toujours ailleurs, mais triste.

Afin de mettre fin à ce silence embarrassant, je me plongeai entièrement dans le clair et chaud liquide, puis frottai mes cheveux dans l'eau savonneuse avant de refaire surface.

-Retourne-toi. Murmura-t-il.

Je restai assit et le regardai.

-Allez retourne-toi qu'on en finisse. Dit-il le regard toujours aussi triste. 

Je me retournai docilement.

-Écarte un peu les jambes. 

Je m’exécutai. Je ne possédais pas vraiment d'empathie et pourtant sa tristesse me faisait du mal. Il écarta mes fesses et se mit à caresser mon entrée de ses doigts en murmurant une incantation. Je serrai les dents en gémissant. C'était si douloureux. De son autre main, il engloba mon sexe. Je sursautai lorsqu'il fit aller ses doigts et sa paume de haut en bas. Après quelques minutes, la brûlure s'estompa et une douce fraîcheur m'inonda! Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie. J'étais guéri. Il me retourna ensuite vers lui et m'adossa sur le bord du bain. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et appuya ses doigts contre mes poignets blessés et remonta jusqu'à ma main recouverte de quelques morceaux de miroir. Les marques laissées par les cordes disparurent et ma main fut libérée de ses coupures.Toujours à califourchon contre moi, je pouvais sentir son sexe effleurer le mien. Il mit ensuite sa main autour de ma gorge et me fixa. Après quelques minutes mes blessures au cou étaient probablement guéries, mais sa main exerçait toujours cette étrange pression. Il me fixait d'un regard triste et à la fois colérique. Il pouvait me guérir sans me chevaucher de la sorte...son but était de me coincer. Ses doigts entourant ma gorge n'étaient pas rassurants et pourtant cette proximité qu'il y avait entre-nous...sa chair intime contre la mienne, me chamboulai malgré la menace. 

-Vous aimeriez serrer mon cou plutôt que de le guérir n'est-ce pas professeur? Dis-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Je me surpris à avoir une érection face à son regard et son énergie si intense. Les remous de cette eau chaude contre moi ne firent que décupler mon désir. N'importe qui ayant subit une agression comme celle que j'avais subi il y a à peine quelques heures ne pourrait ressentir l'envie de se donner à quiconque avant un bon moment à moins d'être complètement fou. Je réalisai bien vite que j'étais fou. Complètement cinglé. Les deux jeunes hommes dans le couloir m'avait laissé de glace et j'avais dû faire des pieds et des mains pour faire réagir mon corps aux caresses de Slughorn, mais lorsque Dumbledore était auprès de moi, une chaleur et des frissons envahissaient mon corps à tous les coups.

-Oui le serrer...plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Tom. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. 

Dumbledore baissa les yeux et vit mon sexe dur et bien tendu. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers moi. Son érection se fit vite sentir contre la mienne. Nos souffles s’accélèrent et tels deux fauves en chasse, nous nous fixâmes. Je le voulais! Je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un autant!

-Ce serait arrogant de vous demandez de me faire l'amour une dernière fois n'est-ce pas? Dis-je en regardant ses lèvres virils et goûteuses.

-D'une arrogance sans borne! S'exclama-t-il en pressant ses doigts autour de mon cou. 

Je sentis le souffle du directeur s'accélérer autant que s'accéléraient les battements de son cœur. Lorsque je quittai sa bouche et croisai ses yeux à nouveau, il soupira de frustration. 

\- Merde! Tu seras ma mort et je le sais! S'exclama-t-il.

Ses doigts quittèrent alors mon cou et de ses deux mains il cramponna mon visage avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Gémissant tous les deux de plaisir et submergés d'émotion, nos langues se mêlèrent. Cela faisait si longtemps...ce n'était pas uniquement ses cours privés qui m'avait manqué. Douze mois à me tenir éloigné de cet homme, m'avait paru un siècle. J'encerclai ses épaules de mes bras et me pressai contre lui. Il fit aller son bassin et nos sexes durs et tendus se caressèrent. 

-Pourquoi est-ce si bon avec toi? Pourquoi? Demanda Dumbledore avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

-Et moi tu crois que je ne me le demande pas? Personne ne m'a jamais fait un tel effet. Dis-je entre deux soupirs. 

Dumbledore cessa alors de m'embrasser. Tenant encore ma tête entre ses mains. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

-Tu m'aimes Tom Jedusor...un amour de psychopathe certes, mais tu m'aimes. Dit-il.

-Tais-toi. Murmurais-je en l'embrassant passionnément tout en caressant son torse lentement. Je fis descendre ma main contre son entre-jambe et me mis à le caresser lentement. La texture de son sexe contre ma paume me fit sourire. C'était une sensation à laquelle je pensais très souvent. Je me retournai ensuite avant de m'adosser contre le bord du bain.

-Nies t'en que tu voudras, ça m'est égal. Moi je sais et c'est déjà ça. Dit-il en insérant deux doigts en moi. 

Je poussai un soupir et souris en appuyant ma tête contre les dalles froides de la salle de bain. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi avec tendresse alors qu'il embrassait le long de mon dos. Il inséra un troisième doigt et je devins fou de désir. 

\- Prends-moi Albus. Murmurais-je.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom c'était lors de nos tous premiers rapprochements. Murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs en souriant à son tour. -Retourne-toi Tom. Je veux voir ton visage lorsque je serai en toi.

Il retira ses doigts et je me retournai. Il me regarda longuement et m'embrassa à nouveau. J'écartai les jambes. Il prit mon bassin entre ses mains et le souleva. Il frotta son gland doucement entre mes fesses et me pénétra lentement. 

\- Oh Tom! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'appuyer contre moi tout en humant ma peau. -Tu vas tellement me manquer. Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou langoureusement. 

Ses mains tenaient fermement mes hanches et il commença à aller et venir. Je gémis avec douceur les yeux clos, savourant ce frottement divin. Un spasme de plaisir envahit alors mon corps tout entier. Je caressai sa nuque et m'abandonnai dans le creux de son cou. L'une de ses mains quitta mon bassin pour se poser contre mon dos afin de me presser d'avantage contre lui. Je pus sentir son sexe se glisser entièrement en moi. Il éveilla ma prostate et provoqua en moi un plaisir indescriptible. C'était si bon!

-Tu me rends dingue. Murmurais-je le visage toujours enfouit dans le creux réconfortant de son cou.

Cette sensation m'avait terriblement manqué.

-Personne ne m'a jamais autant chaviré! Jamais! Hum! S'exclama Dumbledore qui était d'une vigueur et d'une force incroyable alors qu'il faisait aller et venir mon corps contre sa verge.

\- Oh oui Albus je vais jouir! M'exclamais-je. 

-Regarde-moi, je veux te voir jouir. C'est cette image que je veux conserver de toi. Dit Dumbledore en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin. 

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les tiens, mon corps se couvrit de frissons et je jouis contre sa peau douce et blanche. 

-Ah oui Tom. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser. -Tom. Murmura-t-il à nouveau d'une voix tremblotante avant de jouir à son tour en moi. 

La sensation de son plaisir fit frissonner ma chair à nouveau. 

Nos corps s’alourdirent et il se retira avant de m'attirer à lui et me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui caressai le dos lentement les yeux clos. Voilà 1 an que nous ne nous étions pas touchés et pourtant c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment dans le calme complet écoutant la respiration de l'autre, sentant nos cœurs battre à l'unissons. 

-Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fais...et pour ce que je te ferai, car mon destin est de faire le mal et je n'ai pas envie de changer. Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux. 

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et m'éloigna lentement avant de me regarder.

\- Je sais que pour le bien de tous, je devrais mettre fin à tes jours, mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou. Je laisse un danger rôder dans la nature alors que j'ai le pouvoir de l'arrêter. J'aurai une part de responsabilité pour chacune des vies que tu prendras. Je me condamne à culpabiliser pour le restant de mes jours. Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

J'appuyai ma main contre la tienne et le regardai.

-Ne sombre pas dans la culpabilité à ma place. Je t'en pris ne fait pas ça. Ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent Albus et tu n'as fait de mal à personne.

-Nos choix nous définissent aussi Tom. En te laissant partir, c'est comme si je te donnais mon feu vert pour faire le mal. Je me rends aussi coupable que toi. Je serai ton complice. C'est insupportable.

Je pris sa main et la déposai contre mon cou.

-Alors tue-moi. C'est ce que tu as pensé faire il y a quelques instants. Ta première idée était probablement la bonne. 

Albus m'observa et tenta de voir si je blaguais. Il regarda sa main contre mon cou. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Tu me laisserais te tuer sans te défendre alors que tu nourris de si grandes ambitions?

Je sentis sa main tremblante se serrer contre ma gorge. Je le regardai avec froideur.

-Si je dois mourir aussi bien que ce soit de ta main, mais décide-toi rapidement. Je t'offre l'occasion de te libérer de cette future culpabilité. Peut-être qu'il s'agira de la seule et dernière fois où je penserai à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Profites-en. 

-Tu penses encore à toi Tom...tu sais que ce que tu me proposes est sans risque. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. 

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore se trompait. J'étais prêt à mourir de sa main ce soir dans ce bain pour lui éviter de souffrir par ma faute plus tard, mais je ne lui dis pas.

-Si tu peux le faire. La partie noire en toi peut le faire je le sais. Comme cette fois à la cabane hurlante.

-J'ai choisit mon camp depuis longtemps Tom.

Cette phrase me peina. Qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire ce camp qu'il avait choisit. Il devait se dire la même chose à mon propos.

-Dommage. J'aurais accepté volontiers de partager ma gloire avec toi. Ensemble nous aurions...

Il leva la main rapidement afin de me couper.

-Un homme m'a fait cette même proposition il y a plus de 20 ans et j'ai refusé. N'essaie pas de me tenter Tom.

-Car tu te sens tenté? Dis-je en souriant coquinement. 

Dumbledore se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable. Dit-il en quittant mon cou pour me caresser la joue. 

Je ne bougeai pas et l'observai. Je lui laissai encore quelques instants. Aurait-il le courage de revenir sur sa décision? Sa main allait-elle quitter ma joue pour se diriger à nouveau vers ma gorge? Me demandais-je, mais il n'en fit rien. Son choix était fait. Il me laissait continuer ma route en sachant que j'allais détruire des vies. Jamais personne ne m'aimerait autant que cet homme et je le savais.

-Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ça peut te paraître incompréhensible, mais je n'aurai jamais autant admiré et respecté quelqu'un. Dis-je en retirant doucement sa main de ma joue avant de m'éloigner et de sortir du bain. 

Je lui jetai un tout dernier regard affectueux et le quittai pour de bon. 

Seul dans mon lit, je sentis un vide m'envahir. Il était dépassé minuit. L'école était terminée. Je laissais cet établissement et ce grand homme derrière moi. Un avenir noir et plein de promesses m'attendait maintenant...en grande partie grâce à lui. Je savais aussi que plus jamais je ne pourrais voir deux hommes ensembles sans avoir le coeur qui se coince. Sans penser à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseraient, un combat aurait lieu entre lui et moi. Ce fait me paru étrange et inévitable, mais le plus étrange était de savoir que nous penserions l'un à l'autre chaque jour durant... jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

FIN


End file.
